


25 Advent Days Of Ballum!

by East02End



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 67,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/East02End/pseuds/East02End
Summary: I haven’t posted anything for nearly a month, I was working on this! I’ve been writing them since the start of November to post everyday!I’ve written them as if they were doing that on the day. So if I’ve posted on Dec 6th, they did that on Dec 6th not another day. (If that makes any sense! Tell me otherwise!)Some will be shorter and some will be longer. (Some are really long!) I just went with the flow! Adding bits, taking bits out, changing it.I’ve not followed the current storylines either. Some of them are quite deep, but I wanted them to be like that.Hope you enjoy them. I’ve been so excited to release these. I’ve written them from my heart! 😉Love,East02End X
Relationships: Ben Mitchell/Lexi Pearce, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Callum Highway/Lexi Pearce
Comments: 66
Kudos: 288





	1. December 1st

Ben walked into Callum’s flat, they hadn’t seen each other for a few days and wanted to spend some time together. He looked around and saw that Callum hadn’t even decorated his flat yet. Maybe he does it closer to Christmas he thought. Lexi had their tree up about three weeks ago!

“What do you want to do then?” Callum asked. 

“You invited me over, but don’t have anything planned?”

“Nope. Just wanted to see you didn’t I?”

Ben grinned and kissed Callum before sitting down on the sofa. 

“You not put your tree up yet?, Lexi made us put ours up ages ago!”

“Err, no.” He wrung his fingers together nervously. “I don’t really do any of that stuff, never have.”

“Since when? It’s not Christmas without a tree!”

“Well, Jonno never put any decorations up or anything to do with Christmas really, he never really bothered to do stuff with me and Stu, like that. He hated Christmas, banned it from our house actually. And when I left home for the army, we couldn’t bring stuff with us could we? I’ve just carried on doing what was normal and not celebrated Christmas.” 

Callum looked at Ben and noticed his face. “Why are looking so sad for?”

“Why’d you think? You were a child and never had Christmas. You’ve never experienced all the good stuff. I know I’ve always said my childhood was hard, but Christmas...” He smiled remembering all the good times. “It was a better time. Even Dad seemed to be in a better mood! And you don’t even call your own father, dad. I mean, what does that say?”

“You know we’ve never got on and you’ve experienced first hand just what he can be like in the Vic when I came out. He was even worse back then. He wasn’t the best father...”

“Your kidding? Even Phil’s done a better job than him and that’s saying something! I can’t believe you’ve missed out on so much...”

“Don’t be sad because of something I didn’t have ages ago! It’s fine, honestly, I’ve got you and Lexi now haven’t I?” He pulled Ben into a hug, trying to make him feel better. 

“But it wasn’t ages ago though was it? It’s still now. You feel like you shouldn’t be being happy now, because of Jonno and his ridiculous rules in the past. I mean banning Christmas, that’s just cruel.”

“Well, I’m sure I can see Lexi’s tree can’t I? I bet she’s decorated it amazingly.”

“I suppose. She took all day. Wanted it to be perfect.”

Ben removed himself from Callum and stood up. 

“I need to go out for a bit I’ll be back soon. Don’t go anywhere will you?”

“Out? But we were meant to be spending time together today? Can’t you do that another day?”

“No! I need to do this today. Just don’t go anywhere. I’ll be back soon. You’ll like it. Trust me.”

Callum frowned. Ben seemed excited. “I always trust you, your just being weird.”

Ben gave Callum a quick kiss and dashed out the door. 

When Ben returned nearly an hour later, he was holding something behind his back. 

“You can’t have Christmas without one of these, so...”

He pulled out two advent calendars from behind him and showed them to Callum. He looked so pleased with himself. 

“Arr, Ben you didn’t have to do that. Thank you. It’s a little bit of Christmas here now isn’t it.”

“Yeah, glad you like it. Took me ages to find them, most places were sold out, you should have got them ages ago!”

“Wait, why have you got two?”

“To make up for all the years you haven’t had one! You can have two!” 

Ben looked so happy it made Callum happy too. Ben seemed so pleased he was helping him. 

“Well... and they were buy one get one free cos they were trying to get rid of them...”

“Trust you to get your moneys worth! You have one!”

“I’ve already got one though?”

“Not here you don’t. Your round here most days, anyway. You can have one with me!”

“Only if your sure...”

“Course I am, look.”

He took them off Ben and placed them on the side together. 

“There. We both have one and I have a little of Christmas in here. Now let’s see if there’s any decent films on.”

He kissed Ben and held out his arm as he sat back down on the sofa, so Ben could nestle into him. 

“Thank you, Ben. It means a lot, that you did this for me. You didn’t have too.”

“I wanted to.”

Ben smiled to himself as he joined Callum on the sofa, resting his head on Callum’s chest. He started thinking about all his plans. He was going to make sure Callum had the best Christmas ever. And Callum had no idea...

TBC


	2. December 2nd

Callum frowned and looked out of the window, someone had rung the bell. He wasn’t excepting anyone, but saw Ben and smiled. He loved seeing him and spending time with him. Ben always made him happier when he was with him. 

When Ben entered the flat he greeted Callum with a kiss before moving out the way to place an enormous box he’d brought with him on the table in front of them. 

“I wasn’t excepting you today, I would have put something a bit more decent on otherwise.” He was only wearing some tracksuit bottoms and an old t-shirt. 

“Your looking preetty fine to me.” He smirked. 

Callum blushed, he could feel the warmth from his cheeks spreading through his whole body, as Ben was looking him up and down. 

“What’s the giant box for anyway?” 

Callum looked at Ben, he was completely ignoring him. 

“Ben? BEN!”

“Oh, sorry. Box... gifts... for you...”  
Ben shook his head to try and draw himself back to reality. God Callum had this ability to make him not be able to speak. He was too busy checking him out. 

“I come bearing gifts. Go on, have a look.” He nodded towards the box, still thinking how fit Callum looked. 

Callum walked over to the box and peered inside carefully. 

“Come on, they’re not gonna bite. Open it!” Ben called impatiently from behind him. 

“Alright, alright, I am!”

Callum fully opened the box and held up some tinsel. 

“What’s this?”

“Don’t tell me that you’ve not even heard of tinsel?”

“No, stupid, I just meant where are they from?”

Ben dropped to his knees and clutched his heart dramatically.   
“Argh, you wound me!”

Callum looked a little startled and deep in thought. 

“Blimey Cal! I can nearly see your thoughts right now. Thinking about rude things, while I’m down here, shame on you!” He chuckled. 

Callum blinked a couple of times to clear his head. Ben stood and grabbed a piece of tinsel and threw it over Callum, pulling him close. 

“As much as I’d love to you to do that to me.” He kissed Callum softly on the lips. “Like really REALLY love too.” He kissed him lightly again. “I came here with a mission and we need to do it.”

“Your not really selling this whole Christmas thing to me anymore. It’s kind of making me hate it now.”

Ben laughed. “Why?, cos you’d rather be in bed with me?! God, Cal, I never knew you could be so... predatory.” 

“Oh, believe me Ben, if I want you, I’d have you.” He gave Ben a wicked grin and leaned down to kiss him again, but Ben moved his head and put his hand over Callum’s mouth. 

“A,a,a,a! Nope, not now, we’ve got this to do.” 

“Oh I’m sure I could persuade you some way or another.”

“No! We’re doing this!”

Ben took the tinsel from around Callum, waved the fairy lights around and wrapped the tinsel round his own neck, teasing Callum that little bit more. 

“God, who knew Ben Mitchell would look so sexy with tinsel on?”

“I aim to please.”

He grabbed a Santa hat and placed it on Callum’s head before getting one for himself. 

“Did I just say that out loud?”

“Sure did.” Ben kissed him quickly and moved away before Callum could respond. 

“Too cruel you are.”

“Just reminding you of what you could have later if you help me. Now Christmas deccies.”

“Hmmm, I can see that.” 

They both smiled at each other. Ben loved being with Callum, they were both so happy when they were around each other, laughing with each other. It made him that little bit happier to see Callum smile. 

It took them hours to decorate the whole flat. Callum mostly checking Ben out, as he tried to make it just right. 

“Perfect.” Ben stated. He was grinning, looking at his work. 

“Where did you get all these from anyway?”

“I stole them from Mum, I don’t think she’s gonna be too pleased when she realises there gone.”

“Why take them then?!”

“Cos they’re for you! And Don’t think I didn’t notice you standing there watching me all the while I was working hard either.”

“Just admiring the view.”

“Hmm. Your just using me so you didn’t have to work.” He grinned at Callum. 

There was tinsel hung around the doors and lights over the walls. Ben had even put some ornaments out and some other decorations around the flat and on the walls. 

“It looks amazing. Thank you, you didn’t have to do this.”

“I know, I said yesterday I wanted to. I want you to love Christmas too.”

“Now what was that amazing idea you were thinking about earlier?” Ben grinned at Callum. 

“Thought you’d never ask...” Callum grabbed the front of Ben’s shirt and walked backwards towards the bedroom, dragging Ben with him. Ben grinned back at Callum seeing the desire and lust in his eyes...

TBC


	3. December 3rd

Callum picked up the phone to his flat on his door bell. 

“Hey, Can I come in?” Callum smiled as he heard Ben’s voice in the other side. 

“Course, Ben. You don’t have to ask.”

“But... how are you gonna know I want to come up?” 

“Alright Einstein, enough of the sarcasm, or I won’t let you up.”

“I’m not being funny, but can you like let me in cos I’m freezing my balls off here and I can’t feel my fingers.”

Callum laughed and buzzed Ben up. He left the door open for him to get in and went to the fridge to grab two beers. 

Callum frowned, what was Ben doing? He thought he’d be up in the flat really fast, if he was so cold. He was taking ages. 

A few minutes later, Callum could hear Ben grunting and swearing as he tried to get up the stairs. He went to look and nearly choked on his beer, when he saw that Ben was trying to haul a giant tree through the front door. 

“Ben, what the hell are you doing?” He said, laughing at him. 

“What does it look like?”  
“I’m trying...” He tugged at the tree to try and get it through the door. “To pull...” He pulled again. “This...” “Through...” With each word he pulled and tugged some more. “The...” “door!” 

He let go as the tree came flying through the front door, knocking him over. Callum caught Ben under his arms and laughed as he held him up. 

“Arr, my knight in shining armour.” 

Callum leaned down to kiss Ben from above. 

“Well this is different.”

“I like to change things up a bit sometimes.”

“Just here or in the bedroom too?” Ben asked. 

“Depends on what your suggesting.”

He pulled Ben up and gave him a beer. He drank half of it in one go. 

“Slow down, we’ve got all night!”

“You do know it’s hard work hauling a bloody Christmas tree up the stairs! You could have helped.”

“Well, you looked like you had it covered anyway.” He chuckled, still thinking about Ben struggling with the tree and swearing. 

There were needles all over the floor and stairs now. 

“I’m saying it now, you can clean that mess up. Where’d you get it from anyway?”

“Ian.” 

“Lexi’s tree?!”

“No! I wouldn’t do that to her. Ian had another one in the hallway for the restaurant... so I nicked it. I’m sure he can get another one.” He looked so proud of himself. 

“Your confusing sometimes.”

“Why? And anyway, I like to keep you guessing.”

“You, rocking up here with a real Christmas tree not even a fake one and helping me decorate yesterday, well me watching you decorate.”

“What’s so bad about that?”

“I never said it was bad, just never thought you’d go to all this trouble for me.”

“It’s not trouble. I like surprising you. Especially if I can see you smiling.” He added with a grin.  
“Ooh, I forgot something.” He ran back downstairs quickly. 

Callum shook his head and smiled. Ben was like a whirlwind, but he loved it when he was happy. And if bringing him a Christmas tree made Ben happy then it made him happy too. 

Someone buzzed the bell again.  
“Errm, the door shut on me. I can’t get back in...” Callum chuckled to himself, Ben could be so daft sometimes. He buzzed him back up and Ben returned with a box. 

He took out some tinsel and waved it around. 

“I’ve bought more!”

Callum looked in the box to see numerous tree decorations and baubles in there. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve nicked these as well?”

“Maybe... I took some from Kathy and some from the attic at Phil’s. Sharon doesn’t put the tree up until later anyway, so she’ll probably not realise they’ve gone missing.” 

“Ben Mitchell, you thief.” He grinned. 

“What? You can’t have an empty tree! Can a guy not surprise his boyfriend with a stolen Christmas tree and few nicked baubles?”

“You make yourself sound so innocent.” Callum laughed, thinking Ben was nothing but. 

“Well, crimes my day job innit!” He grinned.

“Hmm, I know that. Too well. I don’t think nicking a tree from your brother is a criminal offence though.”

“Sooo, are you gonna help me this time or just watch me?”

“I helped a bit last time. I just got a bit distracted that’s all...”

A couple of hours later, Callum had his arm around Ben’s waist, both admiring their work. The tree was covered in lights, tinsel and baubles. It really did look good Callum thought. 

“Your amazing Ben, you know that?”

“Course I do, can’t have you not celebrating Christmas can I? I told you I’m gonna show you everything you should have done when you were a child.”

“Is there that much? I’ve got a tree, an advent calendar and you, what more do I need?”

“You have no idea...”

“What other stuff have you got planned then.”

“It’s a surprise.”

“I need to know! I can’t cope, not knowing if you’ll show up with some reindeer next.”

“No, I’m not saying anything! And that’s quite a good idea actually...”

“Ben! I was was joking!”

“I know, I know. I was kidding.”

“Hmmm, I can’t be too sure with you. I’m starving after that. Takeaway?” He asked Ben. 

“Yeah go on then. I’ll have what ever your having.”

A little while later, Callum and Ben were watching a film after they’d eaten. 

“Can I give you a spare key to my flat?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I want you to have one, then you can let yourself in and come in if I’m not in.”

“Oh! You trust me even if your not here?”

“Course I do, silly! I always trust you. And your over here most of the time anyway.”

“Thanks Cal, it means a lot. Your amazing too by the way...” He curled into Callum, enjoying his warmth and company for the evening...

TBC


	4. December 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think this is one of my better ones, I prefer the middle dates! Let me know what you think anyways! X

Ben let himself into the flat and walked in slowly. It felt weird going into Callum’s flat when he hadn’t let him in. Ben smiled to himself as he imagined living with Callum permanently. He loved seeing Callum everyday. 

“Cal?” He called. “You in?”

He waited but heard nothing. He presumed he was at work. 

“Yes Cal, you stay where you are for at least ten more minutes.”

Ben made his way back downstairs to his car to grab his surprise for Callum. He placed it on the side, in the living room, so he would notice it on his way in. He moved it around a bit and kept slightly nudging it so it would be at the perfect angle and place. 

“Perfect.”

A while later, Ben tried to find a pen so he could leave Callum a little note with his gift. He smiled triumphantly at his work, and ate his chocolate out of his own advent calendar before leaving. He couldn’t wait for Callum to find it. 

Callum walked into his flat and went straight to the fridge to grab a beer, before going to take a long shower and getting into some more comfortable clothes. He hadn’t heard from Ben yet today. Callum was drying his hair with a towel and walking towards the sofa, with his beer when he spotted Ben’s gift. 

“Oh!”

It was a large ornament of all the reindeer on the roof of a house, in front of a sleigh.

It was then that he noticed the note and began to read:

Cal, 

(Before you read this, I didn’t nick it from anyone this time. It’s just for you!)

You said you were expecting reindeer, but as hard as I tried to find real pet reindeer, no one seemed to sell any!! It’s a mystery??? So I had to make do with these unfortunately, fake ones it is. 

I let myself in, hope that was okay? It was all very weird being here on my own. It wasn’t the same without you trying to find the Tv remote or just you being there with your coffee or beer in hand! It was all a bit too quiet!

Anyway, I hope you like it and had a good day today, and have a nice evening. Don’t have too much fun without me! I missed you. (Loads!).

Enjoy your beer! (I know you’ll have one in your hand right now!) Oh, and don’t forget to have your advent calendar, I ate mine whilst I was here!  
Ben. X

P.S. You need to buy some more pens, I couldn’t find one for ages! X

It was beautiful and looked expensive. It was made of ceramic and looked hand painted so Callum knew it must have cost a bit. He was a bit overwhelmed with the gesture that Ben had given him, he had gone out and bought a lovely gift just for him. 

Callum smiled, he was holding his beer, as Ben knew and it made him happy to know that Ben missed him. He loved reading Ben’s writing, it was so delicate and artistic, he could read it all day. It made him feel slightly closer to him whilst he wasn’t here, imagining Ben writing it. 

He walked over to the cupboard and opened the door to find a box of pens in there, unopened. Callum chuckled to himself, knowing that Ben probably looked everywhere but there for one. He knew where everything in the flat was now. Apart from the pens clearly. 

He knew he would keep this ornament forever, loving it, cherishing it and keeping it safe from breaking, just as he would Ben...

TBC


	5. December 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favourite so far, my favourite of them all is later on!

Ben- 11:22 - Meet me outside near the Tube station at 6:30 tonight. I want to take you somewhere. XX

Callum read the text and wondered where Ben would want to take him. 

Callum-11:24- Ooo, I’m intrigued! Where are we going?? X

Ben-11:26- That’d be telling! Just meet me there. 😉 XX

Callum-11:28- Too cruel you are, keeping me in suspense all day. X

Ben-11:30- Maybe it is, you love it really! Don’t be late! XX

Callum-11:34- I’ll try not to be! XX

Ben-11:35- You better not be! 😠😡XX

Callum-11:36- I was kidding! I’ll be there. XX

Ben-11:36-😊😘

Callum smiled. He loved texting Ben. He was like a different version of Ben when he text or talked to Callum over the phone. He could just imagine Ben chuckling to himself, enjoying teasing Callum, wherever he was.  
He once sent him a message full of emojis for him to try and translate. He had no clue. Emojis were more Ben’s thing. 

Ben-3:40- Ooo, I forgot, wear warm clothes and bring yourself a hat and a scarf. 😏 X

This made Callum even more confused. Where were they going at night, outside, in Winter?!

The day seemed to drag, all Callum could think about was trying to work out where Ben was taking him. He didn’t care to be honest. He could be anywhere and doing anything with Ben and he’d be happy. 

As, 5pm came around he left work and walked home to get ready for meeting Ben. 

“Hmm” Ben checked his watch, as Callum arrived. It was 6:20. “Early, I see.”

“Always and especially for you.” Callum grinned. 

“Wow!” Ben looked at Callum. He was wearing a sexy looking cardigan and some tight fitting jeans, with a hat and scarf under his arm. God, he could feel himself getting a bit hot under the collar. 

“What? It’s not anything fancy.”

Ben wrapped his arms around Callum’s waist underneath his cardigan, pulling him closer. 

“Who needs a hat, eh? One look at you and they’ll soon warm up. Not that they should be looking, your for my eyes only.” He grinned and kissed Callum lightly. 

“Pfft, it’s nothing much.”

“Hmm, it’s a matter of opinion Cal.” He grinned at him causing Callum to blush, before kissing him again harder, his hands drifting onto Callum’s shoulders.  
“Come on, lets get going before I get arrested for public indecency...”

“Excuse me, it’s too freezing out here to do such things!”

“I’m sure I’d warm you up quickly...” Ben kissed him for a third time his hands moving to hold Callum’s face. More intense and desperate. The world melted away every time Ben kissed him, like it was just the two of them, closing together like two pieces of a puzzle. Nobody else mattered to them in that moment. 

They broke apart and smiled at each other warmly for a while, enjoying being with each other, Ben not wanting to tear his eyes away from Callum’s. He could get lost in his eyes, they were so beautiful, the deepest colour blue like a whole ocean. 

“Come on!” Callum told him, tearing his gaze from Ben’s making him a look a little lost. 

Callum took Ben’s hand in his and pulled him towards the tube.

“Are you still not telling me where we’re going?”

“Nope.” He didn’t say anything else, he was still thinking about Callum’s eyes. He felt a warmth and safety in them guiding him to his safe place. Wherever Callum was, he knew he’d be okay. 

Half an hour later, they were in central London, in a big market square. 

“We’re here.” He looked so pleased with himself. 

“What? I’m not following.”

Ben looked at Callum and saw the confusion on his face. “The town square? Lights are up? Big Christmas tree in the middle?”

“I can see all that! I meant what are we doing here?”

“It’s the Christmas lights switch on!” He exclaimed, like Callum should have known.

“Oh, I’ve never been to one of those before!”

“I know! That’s why I brought you here. I used to go every year as a kid before I lived in South Africa. Christmas properly starts when the lights go on.”

“I can imagine little you, standing here waiting for Christmas to start.” He chuckled. 

“What?! At least I didn’t have to listen to Phil moaning at me for some reason! Blimey, it’s freezing out here!” He rubbed his hands together trying to gain some kind of warmth. 

“Didn’t you bring anything warm?”

“I forgot didn’t I? Too busy trying to get to the tube and wait for you.”

“Arr, your too kind. Come here.” Callum stood behind him, put his own hat on his head and wrapped his scarf around Ben’s neck before wrapping his arms around him. Ben held Callum’s hands in his own, close to his chest keeping each other warm. 

“Thanks. But you’ll be cold now.”

“I’m fine, as long as your okay.”

“Yeah, I am, more than okay actually.”

“You do look cute in a beanie, I must say.” Callum said, kissing the top of Ben’s head, grinning to himself. 

They stood there in silence for a while, Callum keeping Ben warm and Ben enjoying Callum being wrapped around him. 

“5”

“4”

“3”

“2”

“1!”

Callum was amazed. The big tree in the middle lit up with a thousand lights and all the decorations in the square lit up too. 

“That was great, I’ve never been to one of these before.”

“We’re not finished yet...”

Callum looked up to see fireworks crackling in the clear night sky and showering down over them. Reds and yellows sparkling in the air, and gold dust-like streams, falling down. The blazing trails curving and soaring above them. He wished he could stay in this moment forever, under the stars and fireworks wrapped around Ben. He wasn’t even feeling the cold, he was just happy to with Ben, keeping him warm and being together under the stars. 

Ben looked up at Callum to see his eyes sparkling. He looked so happy and in awe watching the fireworks, Ben knew he loved it. He cared about Callum so much, and just wanted him to enjoy himself and be truly happy even at Christmas. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m great Ben, never been happier...”

He leaned down to kiss Ben, now warm. 

“Come on, let’s go get something to eat, I can smell something amazing.” Ben told Callum. 

“Trust you, to be thinking about food!”

“Yeah well, we’ve got all night for that... But first I need food! Gotta keep my energy up haven’t I?” He grinned at Callum. Callum loved it when Ben smiled, his eyes lit up and shone. 

They walked hand in hand, not quite sure where they were going. They just wanted to be together, where ever the other man was. 

TBC


	6. December 6th

“I’m 28, Ben! I’m not going to visit Santa in a grotto!”

“Yes, you are! And Lexi’s coming anyway, she hasn’t been to see a Santa yet. Come on Cal, you can’t not come with me.”

“I know what your doing, emotionally blackmailing me with Lexi.” He frowned at Ben. 

“I wouldn’t do such a thing!” He chuckled. “You wouldn’t want Lexi to get upset would you? I may have already told her you were coming...”

“Fine, I’ll come.” “For Lexi.” He added. 

“Yess! I knew you’d come.”

“Did you now?”

“Course, you wouldn’t say no to me would you?” Ben winked at him. 

“Hmm.”

Ben could just imagine Callum sitting on ‘Santa’s’ knee and chuckled. 

“No! Don’t even think about it. I am NOT sitting on some weird mans knee at 28 years old!”

“Argh, Cal, you can’t insult Santa, he won’t bring your presents!”

“Very funny. Now come on, let’s get this over with...”

Ben, Callum and Lexi, walked through town until they found the grotto. It looked amazing as they walked in. A walkway straight to Santa’s grotto led the way all finished with fake snow. Either side of the walkway, were displays of life sized polar bears, wishing wells, trees, presents and winter inspired areas, where you could walk over small bridges with a small stream running underneath. 

“Woah, it does look pretty amazing.”

“Told you, you’d like it eventually.” Ben told him triumphantly. 

“Hold on, I’m dreading the Santa part, I know you, you’ve probably got something suspicious planned.”

“I haven’t! Seriously. I just wanted you to come this once, so you can say you visited Santa!”

“Hmm” Callum squinted at Ben searching him to try and work out whether Ben was planning something or genuinely being serious. 

Ben held his hands up in surrender, noticing Callum’s gaze. Ben loved little moments like these. They could communicate without even speaking, it was like they knew what the other was thinking. 

“Daddy? Can I go and put a penny in the wishing well?” Lexi piped up. 

“Course you can baby.” He gave some coins he found in his pocket to Lexi and watched as she skipped off to the other side of the room. 

Ben and Callum stood there holding hands and watching Lexi. 

“Your a good dad, you know.”

“I try my best to do right by her.” Ben replied squeezing Callum’s hand in response. 

“You know I haven’t got any kids, so probably wouldn’t know, but anyone can see, that’s she’s turned out pretty well.”

“Yeah, well if I hadn’t got Lola, I reckon things would be different. And your really great with her, she likes you a lot.”

“You would have found a way, I know you would have. You love that little girl too much to not want whats best for her.”

“I’ve always swore to myself that I wouldn’t be like Phil. I’d always be there for her, listen when she wants me to, I’d leave her alone when she slams the door in my face when she’s a teenager.” 

He chuckled thinking about Lexi growing up. 

“And I’ve told her that she can do anything she wants and I’ll always support her. She can be anything. If she has a boyfriend great, but is she’s gay, then also great. I don’t care. Well, I do, but you know what I mean, I don’t care if she’s gay. I’d still be suspicious of them, if she brought them home though.”

“I know, and she’ll love you for that.”

“Phil never did any of those things for me, not really and I just want her to be happy and for her to feel loved and wanted whenever she needs me.”

“I’m sure she already knows that. She seems pretty happy to me right now.” 

They both smiled as they watched Lexi scrunch up her eyes and wish for something before she threw the coins in the well. She stared down at the well a few moments before running back to her dad and Callum. 

“I did it dad!”

“I know you did, sweetheart, I was right here, watching you.” He held his other hand out for Lexi to take.

“Can I stand in the middle instead dad?” 

Ben smiled loving that Lexi accepted Callum. He glanced over at him to see a startled look on his face. Callum still got a bit shocked when Lexi asked to be with him. Ben knew Callum loved Lexi so much, just as much as he loved her. 

“Only if that’s okay with Callum?” 

“Course it is darlin’” Callum smiled at her. 

Callum and Ben both unhooked their hands they were holding together and held them out to Lexi. She took Callum’s first then Ben’s, beaming up at them both. 

“Do you wanna know what I wished for Daddy?”

“Only if you want to tell me, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I want to Daddy, I do. Well, I wished that we could have more days like these.”

“Going out more?”

“Yeah, but no. I meant days where you spend time with me and Callum. The three of us.”

He glanced at Callum, he looked like he was going to cry. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or bad. 

Ben knelt down to Lexi’s level. 

“That’s really sweet darlin’. You know I always want to spend time with you, but it’s got to be Cal’s choice if he wants to spend time with us. He can’t be with us every time.”

It was Callum’s turn to kneel down now. 

“You know what, Lexi? I’d love to spend loads of time with you, if that’s what you want. You know I love our dressing up time, even if grumpy here doesn’t.”

“What’s this? Ganging up on me?” Ben smiled. He was with his two favourite people and spending the whole day with them. Lexi giggled as she found Ben being called grumpy amusing. 

She threw her arms around Callum’s neck. 

“I love you Callum.” 

Callum looked so shocked that she’d said that to him already, when she was still getting to know him. 

“You do?” Callum managed to choke out. 

“Yeah, you make Daddy happy and that makes me love you even more.”

“I love you too darlin’” He squeezed her tighter, enjoying every moment of today. 

Ben wiped his eye, as he watched on getting slightly emotional watching them both together. 

Lexi pulled apart and looked straight into Callum’s eyes. 

“Your Daddy’s special friend aren’t you?” 

Callum looked at Ben, as she beamed at him. 

“Yeah, I am.” Callum replied. 

“That’s cool.” She stated, making Callum laugh. 

Ben and Callum both looked at each other. “Callum is very special to me.”

“And your dad is very special to me too. He’s the best thing that has happened to me in a such a long time, I’ll always be grateful for that.”

“I guess that does make us special friends then.” Ben replied. 

They were too busy staring right at each other to notice that Lexi had had let go of their hands and was jumping up and down. 

“Come on! Santa’s waiting! He’ll have gone back to the North Pole by the time you two have finished!” She scolded. 

“Alright, alright, we’re coming Missus.” Ben chuckled and stood up and offered Callum his hand to pull him up too. He didn’t remove his hand from Callum’s afterwards. 

Lexi ran off and waited for them at the entrance. 

“She takes after you. Loads of things she does remind me of you actually.”

“She might have Lola’s name, but she’s definitely a Mitchell at heart.”

“She gets her bossy ways from you.”

“That’s twice you’ve insulted me today.”

“And you can both be very persuasive.” 

“Yeah? Well, I like to teach her the ways of a Mitchell.” He chuckled. 

“Hmm, come on, let’s go. I can’t miss Santa can I.” He laughed. “That’s what we came for really isn’t it?”

They began walking towards the entrance of the grotto. Lexi noticed them approaching and disappeared inside. 

“Mostly, but Lexi has to come every year or she’ll probably sulk.”

“Your good at that too. Sulking.” Callum smirked. 

“Hey!” He hit his arm with his other hand playfully but laughed too. 

As they both walked into the grotto, they were greeted with quiet Christmas songs playing, and ‘Santa’ sitting on a big chair at the back of the room. 

“It still creeps me out.” Callum whispered to Ben. 

“Oh, live a little. It was exciting when I was a kid. I remember I got here all by myself once, because Phil didn’t remember we were meant to be going. I was determined to visit Santa. I wished for Phil to be a proper dad to me. Guess Santa couldn’t fulfil that wish.” He said sadly. Callum squeezed his hand, giving him some kind of comfort. 

“Besides if he tried anything funny with Lexi, he’d have me to answer to.” Ben chuckled. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, you got me here too, that’s an achievement.”

“Yeah, took my persuasive superpower didn’t it?” 

Lexi, went and practically jumped on ‘Santa’, and began whispering in his ear. Ben and Callum both watched on, like proud parents. He looked at Callum and thought that he would make an amazing dad one day. He wanted him to be Lexi’s other dad too now. 

Callum noticed Ben’s gaze.  
“What?”

“Nothing, just thinking how amazing you are.” He didn’t want to mention the ‘dad’ thing to him now incase it scared him too much. 

Callum smiled, “Your not too bad yourself.” 

“Dad! Come on we’ve got to have a picture with Santa!” 

“Alright baby, I’m coming!” He walked towards Lexi, but then realised Callum had dropped his hand. 

“What’s up?”

“Nothing, just waiting for you two to finish.”

“And you Callum! I want you in it too!” Lexi shouted to them. 

“See, you’ve been given the seal of approval. Come on, I want you there too.”

Callum beamed and followed still suspicious of the strange man. Ben laughed. “Your so funny you know, squinting at him. I doubt he’s gonna murder you right here. Do you want me to hold your hand?” Ben mused, chuckling at him. 

“Cheers, that makes me feel better. You ‘doubt’ he’ll murder me. Pfft, thanks a lot.”

“Tell you what, if he murders you, I’ll make sure he has a slow and painful death. Yeah?”

“Maybe not a painful one. Look at you being my protector.” He laughed. 

Callum stood on one side of the ‘Santa’ (too close to him for Callum’s liking) and Ben the other, with Lexi sat on his knee in the middle. 

After the picture was taken, Lexi jumped down and faced Ben and Callum. 

“Dad, Santa said I should tell you what I wished for to make you happy.”

“Me happy? Why what is it you want?”

“I’d like you to stay with Callum forever!”

Ben shot a glance at Callum, but he was still watching the ‘Santa’ carefully. 

“I can’t promise darlin’ but I’ll try my best eh?”

Callum turned to face them now.

“What do you wish for dad?”

“Me? Well, I just want you and Callum to be happy.”

“I’m happy dad, are you Callum?”

“Yeah, course I am, I’m with you two aren’t I?” He replied. 

“What do you wish for Callum?” Lexi asked him. 

“Erm, to spend more time with you and your dad. I just want you both to be happy too, that’s what matters.”

“We are, aren’t we Lex?” She nodded eagerly.

“Now come on let’s go home.” He said, holding his hand out for Lexi to take, Callum did the same, leaving Lexi in the middle again...

TBC


	7. December 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourites. Let me know your views.  
> I wanted it to be the first time they say it to one another but not realising they really mean it. You’ll know what “it” is when you read.  
> Enjoy!

Callum walked into his flat after work to find various items on the counter top. Brandy, eggs, sugar and milk. Not ingredients that he would put together for a meal. He presumed Ben was here. 

“Ben? Is this you trying to cook again? Is the brandy for a bit of courage?” He chuckled at his own joke. They both knew that Ben was a rubbish cook. 

Ben came out of the bedroom, with eggs all down his front, looking annoyed. He could see Callum grinning and holding back a laugh. 

“Don’t you dare! It’s not funny! I only tried to crack it into a bowl and it just flew everywhere!”

“Oh my god Ben, let me take a photo.”

“No! I’m being serious Cal, don’t even do it.” He could see Callum reaching for his phone from his pocket and panicked. He tried to intercept it only to cover Callum’s front in egg too. 

“Ben!”

“Sorry.” He winced. “You shouldn’t try and take a photo of me then. That’s your punishment for you.”

“Argh, it’s gross. And these are my work clothes!” He smiled at Ben anyway. 

“You’ve got loads of shirts. Go and get changed and I’ll try and clean this up.”

“Alright, but don’t go blowing the flat up will you?” He grinned. 

Ben glared at Callum as he left the room. Great he thought, another disaster. 

A few minutes later Callum returned. “What food are you making anyway? Or should I say creating.”

“It’s not food. I’m trying to make eggnog.”

“Eggnog?”

“Yeah, it’s a drink for Christmas.”

“How can all those, make a drink?” He said nodding toward the ingredients on the counter top. 

“Well, that’s what it said on the recipe online. You have a look.”

Callum walked into the kitchen area and read the recipe. 

“Blimey, this is easy Ben, it’s only four steps!”

“Alright! We’re not all chefs like you! I only cracked the eggs, and you know the rest...”

“Go and get changed, I’ll do this.”

“Only if your sure.”

“Course, go on.” He kissed Ben lightly, making sure to avoid getting any egg on him again. 

A while later, when Ben had returned, Callum had four large jugs full of eggnog. 

“I used all the stuff you left on the side.”

“I was only gonna make a glass, in case you didn’t like it.”

“Well, I tried it, then made three more jugs. I’m not planning on drinking them all obviously, I’ll put the others in the fridge for another day you come round.”

“Guess you like it then?”

“Yep. Come on, let’s go sit down.” Callum carried a jug and two glasses over to the sofa and placed them on the side table. Ben followed and sat down beside Callum, as he passed him a drink. 

“Why is this just for Christmas anyway?” Callum asked. 

“Dunno, just is. I remember one year, it wasn’t too long ago, Ian had too many and tripped over into the Christmas tree. Never seen him look so embarrassed. It was funny though.”

Ben took a sip of his and choked. 

“God Cal, how much brandy have you put in this. Everyone knows I love a drink, but this? It’s burning my throat!”

“I may have put a tinsey bit more in it than the recipe said.” 

“I can tell. It is good though, after you get over the shock.” He laughed. 

Ben and Callum had drunk the rest of the jug and had moved on to the second. 

Ben bought the two remaining jugs over. 

“I thought you might want these.” He giggled like a child, slightly tipsy. 

Callum stood up and poured another drink, downed it and poured another. 

“All these years I’ve been missing out.” He sighed. 

They clinked glasses and downed them both. 

“Yessss, I told you you’d live... no love... whas it called?”

“Chris. Mas.”

“Yeah! Tha’ s’it! Chris-mas.”

They were both swaying and giggling like children, a little drunk. 

After the third jug, they were both a drunk mess. 

“Ben, you got such lovely eyes. There soo, bluuuee!”

They were sprawled out on the sofa together, laughing about nothing and stroking each other randomly. 

“Arr, your too kind. You know what I want to do to you right now? You don’t wanna know, it’s that rude!”

“Ooo, I wanna know now? Tell me.”

“Naaah, I can’t do tha to ya anyway, too much drank an I?

“What?”

“I dunno, can’t speak either.” He giggled. 

“Arggh, gonna av to go work tomoz. Too poor I am.” Callum groaned. 

“You know what makes the most money? STRIPPERRSS!!” He giggled. 

“Yeah but you know who makes more money? People who OWN strip clubs.”

“Ooh, I’ve been to a few of them. Let’s... OPEN A STRIP CLUB!!!”

“YES!!!! How are we just thinking of this now?!!!!?!?!!”

They had drank all four of the jugs and were still on the sofa, until Callum fell off. 

Ben snorted at him and laughed. 

“Ha, thas funny.” He slid onto the floor next to Callum and wrapped his arm around him. “I lurrvvee yoouu!”

“I luurrvvee you tooooo! Don’t think Whit ever let me get this pissed. Tis funnn. Booorrrinng Whit.”

“I’m loooaaddss of funnn.”

“Yeah, Yar. The best.”

“Wanna take a selfie?”

“Ooo, go on then.”

Ben reached for his phone, on the table knocking over one of the empty jugs whilst his was at it and accessed his camera, still giggling like children. They both smiled, if anyone could see that photo, anyone would know they were both totally drunk. Ben took a few more, somehow managing to actually click the correct button. 

They both lay there on the floor together, next to the sofa, entangled in each other, giggling and stroking each other. The three empty jugs forgotten about. 

TBC


	8. December 8th

“Arggh, my head!” Callum lay in bed, rubbing his head. 

They had managed to drag themselves to bed after lying on the floor snoring for hours, at around three in the morning. 

“You said you weren’t gonna drink four jugs.” Ben said lying next to Callum under the duvet. 

“Yeah, well that was before I got a taste for it. How you are you so sober anyway.”

“Experience Cal, experience.”

“Mmm, my head feels like it’s gonna explode.”

“That’s cos you hardly ever get drunk Cal, what can I say I’m a bad influence!” He chuckled. 

“Well, the least you could do is stay here with me in bed all day, I’m gonna ring Jay, tell him I’m ‘ill’. Don’t you dare tell him I’m lying.”

“No, course not. I need to go pick something up first, then I’m all yours, yeah?”

“Fine, don’t be too long.”

“I’ll be as quick as I can.” He kissed Callum then untangled himself off him and got out bed. 

A while later, Ben returned with a small brown box.

“Here, I ordered this yesterday before our little drinking session.” He grinned. 

Callum was sitting on the sofa and turned to see Ben walking around the sofa to sit beside him. He kissed the top of his head in greeting before dropping down next to him. 

“It’s for you.” He gave it to Callum to open. 

“Why do you keep, getting me stuff, I’ve not got you anything yet.”

“I already told you, I want you to experience Christmas properly. I don’t want you to get me anything back. I want you to make memories-“

Callum snorted. “The state of my head certainly won’t forget last night. Do you remember the stuff we said to each other?!”

“Some of it. Mostly lying on the floor.” 

The shared a smile, not caring what they’d done or said. 

“I remember something about a strip club?” Callum frowned. 

Ben laughed. “Yeah and me not being to speak a word of English anymore.”

“Hmm, even if eggnog does that to us, I’d still do it again with you.”

“Really? Even if you feel really bad afterwards?”

“I’d get used to it though wouldn’t I? Especially with you as my drinking buddy. It was fun.”

“Yeah. It was. I found some pictures of us both on my phone this morning, can’t even remember taking them. Open it then.” He nodded towards the box. 

Callum tore his eyes away from Ben’s to look down at the box. 

“They better not be embarrassing ones, cos I swear if you show anyone those photos, I will kill you.”

“Calm down! No ones gonna see them. You can tell we were drunk though, I’ll show em to you later.”

Callum pulled off the tape and opened the box to find a large glass bauble inside. He pulled it out and saw that it had him, Ben and Lexi on it, from the picture they had taken with Santa. 

“Arr, that’s so sweet. I love it.”

“You do? Lexi picked that photo, there was quite a few from that day, it was her idea really. I was gonna get it framed but she suggested to get a bauble instead.”

“Thank you, and tell her thank you too, I love it.”

Callum stood up and walked over to the tree and placed it in middle at the front so it was the first one anyone would notice. 

“Well, you can tell yourself when you see her again.”

“Alright, now, are you gonna show me these incriminating photos?”

“Really? You’ll probably be scarred for life.”

“Oh well, I’ll have us two etched in my mind forever then won’t I?” He smiled. 

“I don’t know whether to take that as a compliment or something really weird.”

“Both. Come on. I need to see them.”

Ben frowned, slightly afraid of what Callum was going to say about them, but gave him his phone anyway. 

Callum typed in the password and started to flick through the photos. 

One was of them grinning at the camera together. Ben wasn’t even sure when he took them. According to the time, it was 1am. 

Callum flicked through a few more, some of them a little blurry, as Ben tried to keep his arm still. 

Another, was of them not looking at the camera but at each other laughing with their foreheads together and noses touching slightly, grinning at each other. 

And a third was of them kissing, whilst still lying on the floor. Ben didn’t even know how he’d managed to take that photo with his arm in the air. In the photo, Ben had his hand lightly holding Callum’s face both closing their eyes. 

“For saying we were both drunk. VERY drunk. Your quite good at taking photos.” Callum told Ben. 

“Yeah? Well, I obviously take photos better drunk, Lexi always tells me I’m terrible at taking photos.”

Callum looked at Ben and grinned. “We’re just gonna have to drink more, more often then aren’t we? I actually love these photos. Taken in the moment weren’t they?”

“Yeah, now that you’ve finally had eggnog, we can make more jugs of it. You’ll have to show me, because I failed at it yesterday.”

“Sure, don’t forget the extra helping of brandy in it though!”

“Pfft, obviously not.” Ben rolled his eyes, grinning at Callum. 

Callum and Ben were lying in bed under the covers together. Ben did promise that he’d spend the day in bed, not on the sofa, so Callum made him join him. Their clothes abandoned on the floor beside them. Ben had his head on Callum’s chest, tracing his hand up and down his side. 

“You don’t think the photos are “incriminating” as you said, then?” Ben asked. 

“Naah, I love em. Don’t you dare show anyone though, anyone can tell we were drunk.”

“They can be just for us can’t they?”

“Yeah, okay. I love spending time with you, you know that?”

“Yeah, so do I. I wish we could stay here forever just you and me in our own little world. No one sees me like you do Cal. You get me. I don’t think anyone has ever understood me like you do. Not even Paul got everything about me.”

Callum lifted Ben’s head up to look him in the eyes. “I love the real you. That’s why I fell in love with you...” 

“In... love?” Ben looked a little startled. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or bad. 

“Yeah. I love you Ben Mitchell. More than anything in the whole world. More than eggnog.” He chuckled. 

“I remember telling you I loved you last night. I thought you only said it back cos you were drunk. And I do you know, I love you too Cal, maybe just a little bit less than eggnog...” 

“Oi!” Callum hit him on his arm playfully. Ben grinned and put his head back down. “Thank you again. For everything you’ve done for me. You’ve helped me a lot. More than you know.” 

“Glad to be of assistance. I don’t want you to be missing out.”

“I’m not, now that I’ve got you. Your best thing that’s ever happened to me Ben. I don’t ever want to lose you.”

Callum had his hand in Ben’s hair lightly stroking it and playing with it. 

“Me neither. I’m not planning on going anywhere anytime soon, so I’m afraid your stuck with me.”

“Arrr, too bad, I was just about let you down gently.”

“Better not!”

“As if!”

They both lay there together in a comfortable silence, Ben stroking Callum’s side and Callum still playing with Ben’s hair. 

Ben shuffled upwards and kissed Callum lightly once then twice. Callum’s hands automatically went around Ben’s waist holding on to him and not wanting to let him go. 

Callum flipped Ben over suddenly, slightly startling Ben but placed him back down gently and began kissing his neck, inhaling his scent, causing Ben to moan slightly. 

Ben gripped Callum’s hair pulling him closer needing to feel Callum’s warm body against his. Ben pulled Callum back to his lips and kissed him again, needing to taste him over and over. 

They were both becoming breathless, needing to feel, taste and touch each other, their hands and mouths roaming everywhere...

A while later Ben had his head back on Callum’s hot chest. They didn’t care that they were both breathing heavily. 

“That was amazing.” Ben breathed out. 

“Yeah. Your beautiful you know. All of you.”

“I’ll never get over looking at you and still being amazed.”

Callum looked into Ben’s eyes, he could never imagine not seeing them everyday anymore. 

“When I fell in love with you, I came home. Wherever you are Ben, is my home, I feel safe when I’m with you. For so long, I wanted to love someone the way I love you. I used to think that soulmates were just something you told your children about but now I know it’s not. I can’t ever imagine living without you. I know we’ve not been together that long but I think that your my soulmate Ben.”

“You know, I knew Paul for a long time but your the first person that I’ve felt like I... belong to. I’ve always wanted someone to love me for who I am, not who everyone thinks I am. Even Paul didn’t know everything about me not all the bad stuff or things only you know, like the deeper stuff.”

“And I’m glad that you trust me enough to tell me the things that you feel you can’t tell anyone else. I’m honoured.”

“I want you to be my soulmate too Cal. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Ooh, careful anyone would think your proposing.”

“Maybe not just yet eh?”

“I love you Ben Mitchell.”

“And I love you Callum Highway.”

TBC


	9. December 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite deep. I just hope I’ve written well. 
> 
> I love you guys. X

Ben groaned as the sunlight streamed through the curtains and straight into his eyes. His bedroom had blackout curtains and didn’t wake him up until at least 10. He had stayed the night, after they had spent all day together, it was one of the best days Ben had had for weeks, just spending time with Callum and laughing with him all day. 

He tried to move his arm to look at his watch on the side, but left it where it was as he realised Callum was still holding his hand whilst he was sleeping. His other hand was still tangled in Callum’s hair. He didn’t want to disturb him. 

He picked up his hand in Callum’s, to read Callum’s watch instead, he always slept with his watch still on. It was 10. Callum must have really tired him out last night he thought...

He put their hands back down and looked at Callum, stroking his thumb across the back of Callum’s hand. Callum’s other arm was draped over Ben’s side, keeping him close. 

He looked so calm and peaceful, breathing gently, certainly less heavier than they were last night. Ben loved his unkempt hair in the mornings, loose strands falling onto his face. His hair was usually dark, but the sunlight streaming onto it made it shine. He gently brushed a few loose strands out of his face, one at time, being careful as to not wake him. 

“I love you Cal. So much.” 

Ben stroked the side of his face lightly, smiling at him. 

“Even shocks me sometimes, at how much I do love you. You mean everything to me Cal.”

Callum stirred slightly, subconsciously aware of his touch and voice but still didn’t wake. 

“Your so beautiful.” 

He buried his hand back into his hair, gently stroking and playing with it. 

Ben could stay like this forever, if there wasn’t a small matter of reality and actual life. But right now, he was staying right here in this moment, admiring Callum and keeping him warm. He wasn’t going anywhere. 

About half an hour later, Callum opened his eyes slowly to allow him self to wake fully and see Ben smiling at him. 

“Morning, sleepy head.” Ben moved his hand from his hair and lightly stroked the side of Callum’s face. 

“Morning, how long have been awake? Love you.” Callum grinned as he said the words that Ben had wanted to say to Callum for so long. Ben brushed the rest of Callum’s hair out of his face properly, now that he was awake. 

Ben grinned at Callum. “I love you. ‘Bout half an hour. Didn’t have the heart to wake you. You looked so beautiful.” Repeating his earlier words making sure Callum knew. 

Callum smiled back at Ben. 

“I love it when you smile, it makes it your eyes shine.” He stroked the side of Callum’s face with the back of his hand resting it there. 

“Look at you being all soft.”

“What?! It’s true! I didn’t want to disturb you, so I stayed here. If I moved, I would have woke you. You were holding my hand all night, I didn’t want to let you go.”

Callum picked up their hands and kissed the back of Ben’s hand. His other hand still holding Callum’s face. 

“I can’t have you leaving now can I.”

“Never.” 

“What you got planned today then?”

“Why? Planning on doing unspeakable things to me all day. Again.” He grinned. 

“If you want me to. I certainly wouldn’t mind. I meant cos you keep doing all this nice stuff for me.”

“That’s cos I love you and I want you to be happy.”

“Arrr, your so sweet. I love you too.”

They both grinned at each other. It was still amazing when they told one another they loved each other. They’d said it twice today already and Callum had only been awake for five minutes, Ben three times. 

“I might have something planned. Your just gonna have to wait and see.” He teased. 

“Hmm, better not involve anymore creepy ‘Santas’.” He squinted at Ben. 

“Naah, I wouldn’t do that to you again.”

“I’m joking, if whatever you’ve got planned involves Santa, so be it. I’ll do whatever you’ve got planned, if your coming with me.”

“Arr, I’m flattered. You’d go see another Santa if it made me happy wouldn’t you?”

“Course I would. Anyway, it’s not like I’ve got some serious fear. I just think it’s weird, some strange man dressing up as Santa and talking to kids.”

“Well, when you word it like that, it does sound a little creepy, but come on, it makes Lexi happy, so I’m happy. 

“Then I’m happy too.”

Ben kissed Callum and propped himself on his elbow. 

“Come on, get changed then I’ll take you somewhere.”

“Now?”

“Yes! Come on!” Ben went to get out of bed, but got pulled back, as Callum was still holding his hand. 

“Five minutes.”

Ben looked at Callum. He was torn between getting up and ready for his surprise or staying in bed with him. 

“Fine. Five minutes. How can I say no to you, eh?”

He slid back into the bed next to Callum. 

“Yess, I knew it.”

“I’m sure you can get ready later...” Ben smiled as he kissed Callum again, lying on top of him...

An hour later, Ben and Callum both lay there tangled together panting. Ben buried his head into Callum’s neck, inhaling his scent. 

“Well, that was a long five minutes.” Ben said into Callum’s neck sending a warmth through his whole body. They were both now facing each other being as close to each other as possible and clutching each other’s hands. 

“M-h” Callum replied. He could hardly speak. He was too blissed out. 

“Well, that was...”

“Great.” Callum finished for him, grinning like he was drunk. 

“Yep. Amazin’.” They both lay there for a while, keeping each warm but slowly cooling and coming down from their high. 

“We’re definitely doing that again later.”

“Are we now?”

“Yep. Strict orders.”

“Ooo, I like it.” Ben chuckled to himself sending vibrations through Callum’s body.  
“Right come on, we need to go now. I’ll go take a shower, then you can go, okay. They’re my strict orders this time.” He smirked. 

“Is that an invitation to join you?”

“Cal! What’s got into you today?”

“You.”

Ben snorted and got out of bed and saw the look on Callum’s face.  
“No! I’m going for a shower and your going wait there.”

“Yes, sir. Whatever you say, sir.”

Ben glared at Callum one last time before disappearing into the bathroom. 

He lay there for a while, thinking how lucky he was be with Ben. 

He never thought he had much of a sex drive. With Whitney he never really wanted it, he didn’t fully accept he was gay then so just put it down to tiredness all the time. But now he knows it wasn’t that at all. Then Ben came into his life and everything changed. Ben lit this fire inside of him that made him want and desire him all the time. He certainly wasn’t ever ‘tired’ when Ben was around. He sometimes had to restrain himself if they were out in public or with Lexi. He couldn’t help it, Ben made him feel good, wanted and loved. He loved him so much, it still amazed him how he would do absolutely anything for him. 

A short while later Ben came from the bathroom wearing some tight fitting jeans, a one of his leather jackets. Callum felt like he was going to melt. 

“Oh god.”

“What?” Ben frowned at Callum. “I’m not following.”

“You. Just standing there. Looking all... sexy.”

“I’ve had this jacket for ages. It’s not new.”

Callum needed to stop himself from pulling Ben back onto the bed and as Ben said “doing unspeakable things to him.”

“Cal? CALLUM?”

“Yeah? I’m just gonna...” He walked a little too fast to the bathroom and shut the door, leaning against it with his head up the door. God, Ben could just stand there and he made Callum melt. He could still smell Ben’s aftershave lingering in the bathroom driving him a little crazy. He shut his eyes and tried to snap out of it. 

A while later, Callum walked into his living room to see Ben standing and looking at the Christmas tree, holding the bauble he got him with him, Ben and Lexi on it. He walked behind him and wrapped his arm around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder causing Ben to jump slightly. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, course, just made me jump didn’t you? I was just thinking.”

“What about?”

“You. Lexi. You both mean the world to me. I’m so glad that I met you, Cal. I was thinking how different my life would be without you in it. Where would I be Cal? I’d still be lonely and angry at the world. You’ve been there for me throughout the whole time we’ve known each other. Even when you were gonna marry Whitney, you still came when I needed you, you still listened when I needed you to talk to and you always knew how to make me feel better. You were still there for me when I tried to oust you away. I think that you’ve changed me, Cal, for the better and I’m really grateful for that.” 

A tear slipped down Bens cheek, which didn’t go unnoticed by Callum. He turned him around and pulled him to the sofa.

“Hey, hey! Don’t cry. I’m not going anywhere and I’m glad that I’ve helped you. I always want you to be happy Ben and you helped me too whenever I did come and listen to you, you helped me by letting me help you.”

He placed his hands on either side of Ben’s face and pulled his head up slightly so he was looking into his eyes, shining from his tears. 

“Falling in love with you was the easy part, what’s not to love eh? Your kind, your smart, your funny and you are ridiculously sexy. You are my world Ben. The hard part was admitting to myself and the rest of the world that I’d fallen for you and that I was gay. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I love you Ben Mitchell, ever since the day you called me Kermit in the Vic.”

Ben laughed and held his hand over one of Callum’s on his face. 

“I’m sorry. I’m not upset, I was just thinking about it too much. I want to a better person, a lot of people have told me I’m not good enough, or that I’d break you or-“

“No. I know you’d never do that. You ARE good enough Ben, I sometimes think that your too good for me-“

“What? But that’s not-“

“BUT- I don’t care what anyone thinks or says about us and neither should you. I love you and I said yesterday that your my soulmate and it’s true. I love you so much and I’ve it said it to you so many times yesterday and today because that’s true too. I’ve told you I loved you more times in the past few days than I ever did to Jonno when I was growing up, Stuart then and now or even Whit.”

“Im sorry, I just-“

“Stop saying your sorry. Everyone’s entitled to be emotional every now and then. You’ve seen me sad, you’ve seen me angry and you’ve seen me happy. I want to be able to see YOU Ben and nothing else.”

“Thank you. I just looked at the photo and I remembered everything Ian, Stuart, Phil and even Kathy has said to me and hurting the people I love most. I just want you to be happy and to feel loved like you weren’t as a child. I want to make this the best Christmas for you. That’s all I want...”

“I already am having the best Christmas. I’ve got you now and Lexi. I feel like I’ve finally got a real family. One that I belong to. And your not alone Ben.”

Callum wiped a tear from Ben’s cheek with his thumb and kissed him gently before resting their heads together. 

“I love you.” Callum whispered closing his eyes.  
“So much.”

“I love you.” Ben whispered back.  
“More than anything in the world. More than life.”

They stayed there for a while, listening to the silence and the gentle sounds of their breathing, being happy with just each other’s company. 

“Can we stay here today instead?” Ben asked Callum. 

“Course, I don’t care what we do or where we go. I’m happy just to be with you. I’d do absolutely anything for you Ben.”

Ben finally opened his eyes and lifted his head up to look at Callum. 

“Thank you. Your the best thing that’s happened to me in such a long time.”

Callum kissed Ben lightly not needing to say anything, just being there was enough. 

“Takeaway and eggnog?” Callum smiled. 

“This early! It’s only lunch time.”

“Oh well, it’s Christmas isn’t it?” He grinned. 

Ben grinned back and hugged Callum tightly. He really was helping Callum and that meant so much to him. 

“Besides, your my drinking buddy. Who else would I rather get drunk with?” Callum hugged Ben back. They stayed there together for a while enjoying each other’s warmth and safe arms before Callum pulled away grinning at Ben. 

“What?”

“Before the eggnog...”

Ben grinned back knowing exactly what Callum was going to say. 

“Cos I’ve wanted to tear that sexy looking jacket off you since you came out the bathroom. Took all my will to restrain myself.”

Ben laughed and kissed Callum multiple times over and over. 

“It would look better on the floor though...” Callum said to him. 

TBC


	10. December 10th

Ben sighed. He was supposedly doing some paperwork for the Arches but he was just sitting there. He’d only been here an hour and he was bored already. Keanu was working on a car nearby. Ben said he’d do the paperwork, mainly so he could just sit there. 

He smiled to himself. He and Callum had had ‘five extra minutes’ again this morning, making Ben late for opening up. Callum could be very persuasive sometimes. When Ben had got there, Keanu was already stood outside, Phil hadn’t given him a key of his own yet. He didn’t really care that Ben was late anyway, less work for him to do today. 

“Are you actually gonna do anything today or are you just planing on sitting there daydreaming?” Keanu huffed but didn’t wait for a reply and slid himself back under the car. 

“Erm, I think you’ll find I am doing this, I was just debating whether to go home and leave you to do it.”

“That’s your job today. I’m not doing two work loads.”

“You will if I tell you to and besides as I’m so kind, I’m doing it anyway. “

“Good.”

Ben rested his head on the table. 

“Got nothing else better to do anyway.” He said to himself. 

Callum was at work and wouldn’t be back until tonight, so he thought he’d may as well stay here. At least Phil couldn’t moan at him if he was ‘working’.

He knew he wouldn’t be seeing Callum today but he had an idea. 

“I’m just nipping out. Shouldn’t be too long.”

“No! You can’t just-“ Keanu slid out from under the car but Ben had already gone. 

“Argh, come on! We both know damn well he’ll be way too long!”

Ben entered the shop and found what he was looking for. 

The lady at the till asked what he wanted to put on his gift and sorted it out for him.

“Is that your other half?”

“Yeah, it is.” Ben smiled at the thought of him. 

“Take it this is your daughter.”

“Lexi.”

“She looks very happy. You two planning on having anymore children, or just the one enough hard work?” She chuckled as she worked. 

“Ermm, I don’t know.” Ben was slightly taken aback. The woman presumed that Lexi was Callum’s too. He already thought that he was like another dad to her, but another child? With Callum? He’d never really thought about it before. 

“He’s great with her. He already makes a great dad, probably would to another one.”

“Well, be warned. I’ve got three with my husband and they run me ragged.” 

She smiled at Ben warmly. 

“Wouldn’t change em though. Best things that ever happened to me.”

“Yeah, he is.” Ben replied, a bit absent minded. He wasn’t really listening, to the woman, he was too busy thinking about Callum and him being a dad. She smiled at him, she had meant the children were the best things to happen to her. 

“Erm, thanks for this.”

“Course love, I’m sure he’ll love it. You both look very happy together there from what I can see.”

“We are.” Ben smiled back at the woman and left for Callum’s flat again. 

Callum returned from work and slumped onto the sofa. The day had gone so slow, he couldn’t be bothered to cook and he hadn’t seen Ben today. A pretty rubbish day so far. 

He’d taken a long shower and changed clothes before noticing the gift Ben had left him on the table. It was wrapped in blue paper, his favourite colour, and tied with a red ribbon. 

Ben never knew why blue was his favourite colour. He’d never really had a favourite colour until he met Ben. Callum could never forget his eyes even if he tried. He could could get lost in Ben’s eyes forever. He remembered when Whit was doing the wedding planning at the start he’d say whatever colour she wanted but after their night in the park, he’d always said blue. 

He pulled off the ribbon and paper and placed the note aside. It was a snow globe. 

On one side of the snow globe was him, Ben and Lexi together at their house. They all looked so happy together. Callum remembered that day from a couple of weeks ago. Lexi had asked Callum to dress up with her, as Ben insisted he was not putting make up on. Lexi had dressed him up and even put some make up on him, until Ben caved and allowed her to do what she wanted to him. The photo had been taken before they’d been dressed up, so they didn’t have any of the make up on.

Callum smiled to himself remembering that day so clearly in his head. He flipped the snow globe round and grinned even wider. 

It was one of photos that Ben had shown him whilst they were drunk from drinking eggnog the other night. It was his favourite one. Them both laughing with their heads together and noses touching, closed eyes. He loved that photo. They were both so carefree and happy. 

He picked up the note that Ben had left him, like he did before, with the reindeer ornament. 

Cal,

Firstly, I got you this before Christmas because you didn’t want people seeing us drunk, so I couldn’t give it to you when my our family is around. Personally, I think that’s it’s a great photo, I’d show the whole world if you let me! You look stunning even if you were just a little drunk... Okay a lot drunk. 

Anyway, I don’t know if you like snow globes or have ever had one, probably not, from what you’ve told me about your childhood, but I’ve ever only got one from when I was about nine, so I wanted you to have one too!

I found your pen stash you told me about too! (I still think you secretly went out and bought some after I told you) I dropped this off while you were at work, just so I can write this. I love writing little notes to you! Your probably bored of my waffling by now, so...

I love you! (Do you know how much I wanted to write that last time!)

Love always,  
Ben. XX 

P.S. I still love you! More than life... and eggnog! X

Callum smiled widely at Ben’s words. Ben considered his family as Callum’s family now and it made him feel so happy. 

He’d never had a snow globe either, Ben was the first person to decorate his flat for him, he was the first to bring him a real Christmas tree, he was the first person he’d gotten truly drunk and happy with and he was the first person who he had truly fallen in love with. And now he was the first person to get him a gift that to any other person would be a normal gift, but to him it meant so much. 

Callum would never get bored of Ben’s ‘waffling’ either. He could listen to him speak to him all day or listen to the sound of his voice in his head, when he was reading Ben’s notes. 

Ben had already said he loved Callum, but he was happy just to see the words written there in Ben’s handwriting. Callum loved Ben more than life too, it amazed him to think that he would do absolutely anything for Ben, if it made him happy or safe. 

Callum wiped his eyes dry, getting slightly emotional again, from reading Ben’s thoughts that he had put onto paper, just for him. 

He took the snow globe and placed it on the side next to their advent calendars and the reindeer ornament, before picking up his phone and sending a text to Ben. 

Ben-7:40- I don’t know how to thank you for this wonderful gift, but I’ll try. Thank you! XX

Callum-7:42- Its just a snow globe. You don’t need to find a way of thanking me! XX 

Ben-7:43- It’s not just that though is it? It’s everything. The photos, what you wrote. I read your message and it means a lot to me. XX 

Callum-7:44- That’s my job now though isn’t it? Making you happy and love Christmas!! XX 

Ben-7:45-Yeah, suppose it is! I would show everyone those photos you know, I love them and I don’t care what anyone else thinks. Why should I be ashamed of us? I’m not! XX

Callum-7:46-Just didn’t think that you would. I’m glad you would though, but I think I don’t want you to, I mean I like just having something just for us, you know? XX

Ben-7:46- Oh and I’ve never had a snow globe before, so we both have one now! I really love it. XX 

Callum-7:47- Glad you like it! Still can’t believe I was looking in your flat for ages and couldn’t find a pen, only for you to show me a whole box of them! Typical, the only place I didn’t look. XX 

Ben-7:49- Yeah well, you know where everything is now don’t you? Oh and I’d never get bored of your ‘waffling’. Not that I think you were, I could read your writing all day. XX

Callum-7:50- Good to know, it was supposed to be a little note, it looked more like and essay! XX 

Ben-7:51- Nah, I loved reading it. Why don’t you come over? I missed you today! XX

Callum- 7:51- Not doing much anyway. On my way! Xxx

Blimey, Ben didn’t need asking twice. He didn’t even take a minute to respond to his text. Callum walked over to the fridge and grabbed two beers and waited for Ben. 

When Ben arrived, Callum hadn’t even shut the front door, before Ben captured his face in his hands and kissed him like it was the last time. 

They were both breathless when they broke apart, Callum looking at Ben, whilst he was grinning up at him. Ben moved his hands so they rested in Callum’s. 

“I missed you today too.” Ben said to Callum responding to his earlier text. 

“I can see that. Well, that was a nice greeting.” Callum smiled back at Ben and squeezed his hands slightly. 

Ben placed one of his hands back on Callum’s face and the other around his neck before kissing him again. Ben sort of pushed and followed Callum towards the bedroom before flipping him round so that Callum was against the closed bedroom door. 

They slowly shrugged off their clothes, taking their time, still kissing each other like their lives depended on it. 

He felt himself being turned around again and being pushed down onto the bed. Callum shuffled up the bed, his eyes never leaving Ben’s, seeing pure desire and lust in them. Ben kneeled on the edge of the bed and crawled on top of Callum before holding his face in a kiss again...

TBC


	11. December 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a long one! 
> 
> I don’t know if the singing parts are cheesy, I nearly took it out, but decided to leave it, see what you guys think for next time. All of you were the ones who inspired me to start writing in the first place!
> 
> Enjoy!

Ben had left for work this morning, leaving Callum with the day to himself. He was going to go to the café for a drink, but couldn’t be bothered to get changed so opted to stay in instead. 

Callum was busy stirring his coffee in the kitchen to notice that Ben had appeared and hugged him from behind, kissing his shoulder. 

“Miss me?”

“Ben! Don’t do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.” 

“What you doing back anyway, thought you were meant to be working? Want one?” He nodded to the coffee. 

“Nah, not for me. I was... but then decided not too!” He grinned into Callum’s shoulder. 

“You can’t just leave Keanu to do everything so you could come back here.”

“I own the place, don’t I? And before you say anything I made sure I’d done my jobs first, mother.”

“Oi! I’m only saying. Blimey you must work fast, you’ve only been gone two hours.”

“Wanted to get back to you didn’t I?”

“Arr, I’m flattered. You’d better not have put a brake or tyre on wrong or something just because you wanted to get back to me. I shall not be the cause of someone’s death.” Callum laughed. 

“No, course not. I only had one to do today. Keanu’s only got two to do anyway so he can leave soon too.”

“Good. Just checking.” He turned around and squinted at Ben. 

“What? Do you seriously want me to go and check it? I will, if you want me to.”

“No! I’m joking. Course I trust you. You’d seriously go and do that just for me?”

“Course I would. I’d do anything you wanted me to.”

He kissed Ben before going placing his coffee and the side and sitting on the sofa.

“Errm, you might wanna stand back up. I’m taking you out.” He announced. 

“Argh, I’ve just sat down!” Callum rolled his eyes before grabbing his coffee anyway. 

Ben picked something up from behind the sofa and walked back to Callum with them behind his back. 

“What? You look really suspicious.”

“Me? Suspicious? Never!” He produced two pairs of ice skating boots and over exaggerated his smile. “Ta-dah! Ice skating!”

Callum went as white as a sheet and looked like he was going to throw up all over him. 

“What? We don’t have to go if you don’t want to. I won’t make you.”

“Errm, I’ve never been before... I can’t skate can I?”

Ben laughed.

“Oh Cal! I’ve been like once or twice. Three times at the most. That’s not the point. You don’t have to be a professional to go! I’ll teach you. I know how to skate a bit. I’ll hold onto you, how’s that?”

Callum looked at the boots like they were going to kill him. 

“Erm, okay, I probably won’t be much fun, just standing there.”

Ben took his coffee off him placing back on the side and pulled him up to hug him. 

“Yesss, You just being there will make it fun.” He squeezed a little tighter before breaking apart and bouncing around. 

“Calm down, your bouncing around like you’ve just found out you’ve won the lottery!”

“I have! I’m so excited! Come on, hurry up and get changed, I’ll wait here!” 

He picked up Callum’s coffee and sipped a bit.

“Alright, okay! Didn’t think you wanted one?”

“Yeah well, I changed my mind. Go.” He sat down on the sofa with the boots next to him and drank some more of Callum’s coffee. 

“I must say you do make good coffee by the way.”

“Good to know.” Callum smiled at him before going to change into something more suitable. 

When Callum came out the bedroom, Ben nearly dropped his coffee. 

“Wow.” He was wearing some rather sexy looking jeans and a tight fitting shirt that caressed just all of the right parts. 

Callum looked down at himself and frowned. 

“What? Is it not suitable for ice skating? No, it’s probably not going to keep me warm, I’m gonna go change.” 

Callum turned around to go back into the bedroom. 

“No, no, no.” Ben rushed towards him and spun him back round. “Don’t do that. You look just fine. More than fine actually.” 

He looked Callum up and down smiling widely, making him blush slightly at the attention. 

“You sure?” 

“Definitely.” Callum still looked slightly unsure. Ben held Callum’s face in his hands and looked at him to make sure he got the message. “You look amazing.”

Callum leaned down to kiss Ben one hand on his face, the other on the back of his neck pulling him closer. Ben still had his hands on Callum’s face too. 

It was strange, Ben never usually craved anyone’s touch when he kissed a guy, but with Callum, it was different, he needed to hold his face and keep him closer. He loved Callum’s warm hands on his face and neck or anywhere. He could feel Callum’s grip getting stronger, but not hurting, on his neck, whilst still kissing him, claiming him and becoming more intense. 

Ben knew that if he didn’t break apart he knew where this would end, with them not going ice skating at all and them ending up in bed together. They often got distracted and instead stayed in bed together, but Ben really wanted to take Callum skating. 

He pulled apart, laughing as Callum looked a little lost. 

“Excuse me, what do you think your doing?” Callum asked Ben. 

“Going skating with you. Come on. We’ve got the rest of the day and night for that.”

“Day and night?”

“Maybe, if you can manage that.” He grinned at Callum, both knowing that he could spend a whole week with Ben and wouldn’t get tired. He had stamina alright. 

“Such a shame, I was gonna do this...” 

Callum leaned down to kiss his neck, causing Ben to let out a breathless moan, as he let his head fall onto Callum’s shoulder. Callum continued to tease him, kissing and slightly biting him, marking him and claiming him as his, letting everyone know that Ben was taken. 

Callum kissed and licked the sore spot better before lifting his head to kiss Ben’s lips again. They were still holding each other’s faces, Ben gently stroking Callum’s face with his thumb and Callum holding the back of Ben’s neck. 

Ben was just about to admit defeat, forget skating and push Callum onto the sofa, when Callum pulled apart suddenly, grabbed his boots and slung them over his shoulder, walking over to the door. 

“Coming?”

“Cal, don’t do that! It’s cruel!” 

Callum grinned knowing he was driving Ben crazy. 

“Later. Promise. Just letting you know what you can have. This was your idea! Are we going or what?”

Ben glared at Callum before grabbing his boots and taking Callum’s hand. 

“The quicker I get these on-“ He waved his skates around. “-the quicker I can get on you. On that bed.” Ben gave Callum a knowing grin, before they walked out together. 

“I can’t do it.”

“Yes you can, Cal.” He held out his hands for Callum to take. “Here.” 

Callum looked at Ben and saw the love and safety in his eyes. Ben was his safe place. Wherever he was, Callum knew he’d be okay. 

“I swear if you let me fall...”

“I won’t.” He replied instantly, making Callum feel a little better. He took both of Ben’s hands and stood on the ice. 

“See, your fine, I’ve got you.” Ben pulled Callum further out making him feel uneasy, he looked at his feet willing them to move. 

“I told you, I wouldn’t be good at this.”

“You’ve been here two minutes Cal, once you get going you’ll be fine.” 

Callum looked up at Ben and grinned. 

“Callum! Being so rude!”

“I remember you said something like that to me in the park.”

They only needed the word park and they both knew which one, where they’d been and what they had done. 

“Yeah, and did you trust me? Look at us now. Your my boyfriend and I’m taking you ice skating for our first Christmas together.”

“Course I trust you. I always did. And will. Right from the start.” 

They locked eyes and saw the trust and warmth flooding from both of them. 

Ben pushed back slowly pulling Callum with him. They were fully in the middle now, Callum unable to hold on to anything but Ben. They went round a couple of times and Ben knew that Callum could do it. He let go of Callum and moved to the side. Callum glided a few feet on his own before even realising Ben had left him. 

“Ben! You said you wouldn’t let go!”

“No, I said I wouldn’t let you fall, see, your fine.” 

“Yeah.” Callum smiled widely as Ben joined him by his side again. 

Ben spun in front of Callum, going backwards and took his hands, pulling them both around faster. 

“I didn’t think you were good at this either? You seem pretty good at it to me.”

“Yeah, well, I had to get you to come with me somehow, didn’t I? And I have only been once or twice, I must be quick learner.”

Ben and Callum stayed together all day, Callum getting better and actually loving it. Ben could see that Callum was happy, as his beautiful smile never left his face. He wished he could capture this moment forever, but knew he would never forget this day. 

“Come on! Why are you just standing there.” Ben smiled at Callum, he so didn’t want to go this morning and now he was gliding around on his own like he didn’t just cling to Ben an hour ago. Ben slightly wished Callum was still rubbish at it, just so he could hold on to him. 

“I’m coming! Look at you, loving it now. You looked like you gonna be sick this morning when I surprised you.” Ben took Callum’s hand whilst they went round. 

“Yeah well, I said I’d do anything for you. And ice skating it was.” He grinned at Ben.

They were too busy lost in the moment when a man came whizzing by and sent them both flying. They tried to keep each other up but just made it worst. They both landed on their backs on the ice. 

“Argh, damn it. I think I’ve broke my back.” Callum whined lying on the floor. He turned to look at Ben who was groaning. 

“Shit. That’s not good, what a dick. I’m gonna kill him.” 

Callum laughed and grabbed Ben’s hand. 

“No your not. You do realise that I’m never going to be able to get back up. I’m gonna be skidding all over the place.”

Ben snorted, imagining Callum falling over again.

“You’d look like a giraffe with those legs of yours!”

“Oi!” Callum smacked Ben’s arm.

“Ow! I’m already injured you know!” Ben smacked Callum’s arm back.

“So am I!” Callum retorted. 

“Shouldn’t have hit me first then.”

“You gonna kill me next?” 

Callum and Ben both lay there in the ice smiling and laughing together, making no attempt to get up. They weren’t even bothered that most people were skating around them. 

“Argh, how could you suggest that? I never do such a thing to you?” Callum grinned at Ben, noticing the sarcasm in his voice.  
“I’m pained! Although... I might go find that other jerk...” Ben lifted his head pretending to look around for the guy. 

“Erm, I don’t think so.” Callum pulled Ben closer and kissed him. 

“You... can’t... here...”. Ben tried to get his words out in between kisses making him breathless. He gave in and allowed Callum to kiss him anyway. 

Callum ignored him and carried on not caring that his whole side had gone numb from being on his side on the ice for so long Ben wrapped his arms around Callum’s waist, sliding him closer to him, Callum’s hands drifting to the back of Ben’s neck, where they always seemed to end up, their legs becoming tangled up together. 

“Erm, I’m sorry but you can’t do that here. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Callum lifted his head up to look at a guy frowning down at them both. Ben tried to hold his laugh in, as Callum glared at the man, interrupting their moment. 

“Seriously! Your kicking us out, cos we had an innocent kiss?”

“Erm. I’m kicking you out, cos your practically having sex in a public place.”

“Oh my God. Sex? We were kissing! Hold on, you were the guy that knocked us over!” Callum looked so shocked, Ben let out a snort of laughter. 

“Did I? Can you just leave please and pay for the full day.”

Callum stood up easily not slipping once. He was too worked up to worry about slipping over. Ben just sat up and watched on amused at Callum, but also getting angry at the guy too. 

“We’ve been here for half a day!”

“Well, I own the place and I’d like you to leave.”

Callum looked around at everyone else. 

“They’re kissing over there.” He pointed to a man and a woman in the corner. “You gonna throw them out?”

“No.” 

“Why? We were doing exactly the same.”

Ben got up and took Callum’s hand. He could tell that Callum was getting worked up. Ben knew exactly what was going on here. 

“Have you got a problem with us?” Ben stared the man down, daring him to insult Callum. 

“Erm, no. I just don’t want...”

“A gay couple in your ice rink.” Ben finished for him. He was trying with all his strength not to punch him right there and then. 

Before the man had a chance to reply Ben pulled Callum’s hand and guided him to the edge of the rink. 

“Come on, I don’t want to be here anymore anyway.”

Ben and Callum sat on the bench and changed their boots back to something more comfortable. 

The annoying guy skated over to them. 

“You can pay before you go.”

“Yep.” Callum looked at Ben and frowned. He seemed oddly calm and knew he was up to something. 

Ben stood up and took Callum’s hand again. They walked slowly towards the paying area, the guy watching them the whole time. 

“Ben, what are you doing? Your being weird.” Callum whispered urgently to him, still being half dragged by Ben.

Ben let go of his hand and changed direction toward the exit, he began walking faster. Callum knew exactly where he was going and followed. Ben loved that Callum knew exactly what he was thinking all the time, without them having to communicate. They could read each other inside and out by now. 

“Oi!” The guy took a while to click onto what they were doing too. 

Ben grabbed Callum’s hand again and began speed walking towards the exit. The guy trying to run awkwardly, still with his skates on. 

Ben and Callum started to jog outside, forgetting where he parked. 

“Cal! Where did we park? Where are we!!” He started bouncing around, panicking. 

“Over there!” He pointed and jumped around frantically. 

They both started running, laughing together loving every minute. He finally let go of Callum’s hand when he dived into the driving seat, Callum following suit and jumping into the other side. 

“Go! He’s literally running!” Callum urging Ben to drive. Callum cocked his head to side and frowned. “Well, when I say running, I mean walking rather weirdly on his skates. He’s got no chance. We could sit here for ten minutes and he still wouldn’t catch up.” 

Ben smiled at Callum laughing at the man. He turned around and snorted. 

“Ha, what a prick.”

They both just sat there watching him out of the back window. 

“Go on then!” Callum looked at Ben’s amused face. 

“Oh my god, he’s making a right show of himself. I might actually start feeling sorry for him in a minute.”

The guy finally made it to the window and started banging on it.

“Oi, don’t even think about leaving.”

Ben waved sarcastically.  
“I am thinking about-“ He said through the window and started to pull off -“and I’m doing it.” They both laughed and drove off, Callum watching the man. 

“He’s still walking slash running you know.”

“Don’t care. Ha, that was quite fun.”

“Oh my god. I can’t believe we’ve actually just done that!” He put his head back against the head rest and closed his eyes. He sighed relishing in the adrenaline. 

“That’s probably the closest you’ve ever come to a crime!” 

“Ermm, excuse me I think you’ll find I shot Mick once.”

“Mick? The Vic Mick? Linda’s Mick? Oh my god, when? Spill!”

“Yes! Nearly two years ago now.”

“Oh my god, tell me!”

“It’s a long story.”

Ben patted Callum on his thigh and rested it there. 

“Oh, I’m listening Cal, I’m listening.”

They carried on driving, whilst Callum told Ben all about it. Ben only removed his hand to change gears then put it back down on Callum’s thigh. Callum could see Ben when was getting excited about Callum telling him, he thought that Ben probably knew everything about him now, his past and present. 

When Callum had finished, they didn’t speak for a while. He didn’t know if this was a good thing or bad. 

“You, okay?” He asked Ben. 

“Yeah, course. Just processing it. Your quite the dark horse aren’t ya?” Ben grinned at him, so Callum knew he wasn’t being serious about it. 

“Maybe. Perhaps I’m going to plot to kill you next.”

“Pfft, you sure you’d that to me?”

“Naah, couldn’t bring myself to do it.”

“I don’t know whether to take that as a compliment or not. You deciding not to kill me.”

“You should.”

“Noted.”

The smiled at each other, loving the easy joking between them. Ben had never really had a relationship with anyone where he felt he didn’t have to think before he spoke. He could speak so easily to Callum, it was like it was fate that their paths crossed.

They stopped at a service station and got something to eat before getting back to the car. 

“I’ll drive now, give you a rest.” Callum told Ben. 

“You sure? I’m alright.”

“Yeah, don’t want you too tired for later do I?” He grinned at Ben, both knowing exactly what he meant. 

“I knew there must be a ulterior motive here.”

“You know me too well, come on.”

They swapped sides and both got in. 

“Why did you come so far anyway, there’s an ice rink just outside of Walford.” He asked Ben. 

“I wanted to find the best one.”

“Arr, that’s so sweet.”

“Yeah, well, the one near Walford probably didn’t have a prick of a homophobe.” Ben frowned. 

“S’alright. I still enjoyed my day.”

“You did?”

“Of course I did!” Callum held Ben’s face and leaned over to kiss him. “I nearly, just neeearly got to have sex with you on the cold ice in front of everyone.”

Ben snapped his head back and smacked him on the arm. 

“We did not nearly have sex!”

“I know, I know. I was joking.” Callum grinned and started the car. “Come on, put some music on then, got have some kind of song on, on the motorway.”

“Don’t want to talk to me?” He teased. 

“Nah. Oo, Meatloaf! I tried to put this on once with Whit. Made me turn it off and put Girls Aloud on.”

“Tragic.” Ben winced. 

“M-h”

Callum put the disc in and turned it up. 

“God, Cal, your gonna make me deaf in me other ear next.”

“Oh, come on! There must be some kind of law, where Meatloaf must be played as loud as possible.”

“Your unbelievable.”

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment.”

They drove on, both singing Bat Out Of Hell as loud as possible, complete with Ben doing his impression of a air guitar.

Callum snorted trying to hold his laugh in. 

“Oh my god, Ben. What are you doing?”

“Playing my air guitar.” He grinned. 

“I see. I thought you were dying or something.”

“Very funny.” He glared at Callum. 

They laughed and smiled together enjoying the drive home and forgetting the guy at the rink. 

“I didn’t know you could sing that well.” He told Ben after a few songs. 

“I have many hidden talents.”

“You’ll have to show me your others.”

“Oh, I like this bit.” He began singing. “I want you. I need you.” He stroked down Callum’s arm being dramatic. 

Callum smiled at Ben, loving seeing him so happy. 

“Actually that’s not right.”

“What?”

“The next line.”

They both listened. 

“There ain’t no way, I’m ever gonna love you...”

“See?”

“Arr, your being sweet again. You won’t sing that part?”

“Nope, cos it isn’t true.”

They carried on driving getting closer to home, still singing, taking it in turns to sing a line.

“I'd pull the sun down from the sky-“ Ben sang. 

“To light your darkest night-“ Callum continued. 

“I'd lie for you and that's the truth-“

“Do anything you asked me to-“

“I'd do it all for you-“

“Your every wish will be a wish-“

“That I will make come true-“

“And if you want the moon-“

“I swear I'll bring it down for you-“

Ben trailed off and looked at Callum. It took Callum a while to notice he was the only one singing. 

“What?” Callum frowned at Ben. 

“I love you.”

Callum smiled. “I love you too.”

“You have a beautiful voice you know.”

“Really? I don’t think I do.”

“You don’t know how amazing you really are do you? And I would. Do anything for you. I know it’s just a song but I’d do any of those things for you.”

“I know you would.” Callum took his hand off the wheel and held it out. 

Ben smiled and took Callum’s hand. He only removed his hand when he needed before taking Ben’s hand again. 

They drove into Walford and parked up outside Callum’s flat. 

“You coming, or do you need to go?” Callum asked Ben. 

“Go? Where?”

“I don’t know. Just asking.”

“You know I love spending time time you. Come on.”

They both got out of the car and walked towards the flat. Callum got to the door, before Ben kissed him. 

“Been wanting to do that since we started driving.” Ben murmured onto Callum’s lips. He smiled into the kiss, before pulling apart to allow Callum to open the door. 

Callum hadn’t had a chance to shut the front door when Ben pushed him against the side of the wall as he held Callum’s face in his hands, and kissed him, sending a rush through Callum’s whole body. It felt like electric surging through him every time he kissed Ben, his heart rate quickened and he felt sensations that he’d never felt before. He felt... alive. 

Callum kissed Ben back urgently allowing Ben’s tongue to slip into his mouth, wanting, needing to taste him and feel him. He gripped Ben’s hair, pulling him as close as he can get him. Ben let out a moan, driving him a little crazy. 

“Now, the important question is, bed or sofa?” Ben asked pulling away and looking into Callum’s eyes. 

“I remember a mention of a bed?”

“Good choice. More room.”

Ben slammed the front door and kissed him again gently but insistent before moving Callum backwards towards the bedroom, his kisses becoming more intense and desired as he walked. 

They fell on the bed together, still kissing as Ben crawled on top of Callum. Callum felt Ben completely melt into him like they belonged together, becoming one person. 

He buried his head into Ben’s shoulder, as Ben started to kiss his neck, needing more contact. 

He felt Ben’s warm lips on his neck, sending a shudder through his body, he was still cold from being outside. His light breathing tracing around on his skin as Ben continued to kiss his neck and shoulder, drove him a little crazy as he needed to kiss and taste him again and again. 

Ben knew he was teasing him, but continued to taunt and not give Callum what he really wanted. He could feel Ben’s teeth on his neck, marking him and claiming him, just as he had done earlier this morning to Ben. Reaching the perfect spot, Ben continued to mark, kiss and lick Callum’s neck, causing him to arch his back, right into Ben, moaning his name. Ben continued, loving the sound of his name coming from Callum’s lips. 

Their breathing becoming faster with the anticipation. Ben knew he was tipping Callum over the edge, just by kissing him. 

He stopped and kissed his lips again, harder and more intense before starting to trail wet kisses along and down his body...

TBC


	12. December 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Whitney to see that Ben’s not who everyone thinks he is in this one. And that Ben knows how to handle him, even if Whitney doesn’t think it would. Obviously Callum’s different with Ben, than with Whitney. If any of that makes sense??

Ben watched Callum and frowned. The were in the café having breakfast together. Callum was just sliding his food around his plate and staring at it. 

A little while later, Whitney walked in and sat nearby looking slightly annoyed that they were both in there together. Ben looked up and smiled at her as she sat down, Whitney offering a small smile back. Callum didn’t even notice, he was too busy concentrating on his plate. 

“You, okay?” He dipped his head to look at Callum. 

“Erm, sorry. What did you say?”

“Are you okay? You’ve been staring at your plate for the past ten minutes. Is there something on your mind?”

Callum shook his head, clearing his thoughts. 

“Erm, no. I’m fine, honestly. Just not that hungry.”

“You were this morning. Said you could eat two fry ups.”

“Just not anymore, alright?”

Ben could tell that something was up, he was agitated and snapping at him, not something he usually did. 

“Alright, well, if you want to tell me anything, you know you can.”

“I know.” He still wasn’t looking up at him, just staring at his food. 

Ben remained quiet for a bit, but it was bugging him, knowing that Callum was upset and he didn’t know why. 

“Look Cal, I know there is something wrong with you. Is it me? What have I done now?”

Callum’s head shot up, as soon as he asked if it was him. 

“No! It’s not you, course it isn’t.”

“Ah, so there is something wrong. I knew it. I can always tell when your annoyed you know.” 

Ben smiled, knowing he was getting somewhere. 

Whitney watched on, slightly annoyed that they knew each other inside and out already. She didn’t think she even knew everything about Callum, when they were together. She wanted to hate them both so much, but she knew she couldn’t, Callum didn’t mean to hurt her and Ben had fallen for him. It was easy for anyone to fall in love with Callum, she’d loved him so much, and probably still did now. 

“I’m okay, I’ll be okay.”

“But your not okay now are you?” 

He took both of Callum’s hands in both of his own, dipping his head to try and get Callum to look at him.

“Your upset and your worrying me. I want you to be happy. Your not happy now are you? And don’t tell me you are, cos I know your not, or you’d be sitting there with that beautiful smile of yours on your face. And to be honest you look miserable. I love you and I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Whitney’s head shot up when Ben said he loved Callum. Callum didn’t even react, so they must have already said this to each other. Whitney did find it hard to believe that Ben could love someone, but when she looked at him, looking at Callum, he was concerned and she could she the love in his eyes, willing Callum to tell him what was wrong so he could help. 

Callum smiled slightly at that.

“See, there it is. I knew I’d get it out of you eventually.”

He smiled even wider now looking up at Ben. 

“You always seem to know how to make me feel better.”

“That’s my job isn’t it? You know I don’t like seeing you upset or angry. I love you too much to see you hurting. Look, do you want to go back to the flat? You can tell me on our own then? We might even be able to make some eggnog.” 

He grinned at him, trying to get Callum to smile again. 

“Erm, but you haven’t finished your breakfast.”

“Well, I’ve eaten more than you have. And your a liiitle more important than bacon.” 

Personally, Whitney didn’t find Ben trying to be funny to be helpful, but she saw Callum smile widely, a lot more than he was when he came in. It seemed that Ben knew just the right things to say or do to make Callum feel better. 

“Just a little bit more?”

“Quite a lot more important than bacon then.” Ben rolled his eyes dramatically, joking, seeing that Callum was a lot happier already.  
“But seriously though, do you want to go somewhere else?”

“Erm, yeah, we can go back to the flat.” 

Ben let go of his hands and stood up immediately. He held his hand out for Callum to take again. He squeezed Callum’s hand, silently letting him know that he was here for him. 

Ben leaned over to Callum and whispered, so no one would hear. 

“We might even be able to find some tinsel.” 

Callum seemed to have this kink, with tinsel on Ben. 

“Ben!” Callum smacked him on his arm, finally grinning at him. 

Whitney saw them both laughing as they left together, slightly swinging their hands. They really did look happy together. They brought out the best in one another. She was glad that Callum was finally happy with who he was, even if it wasn’t with her. 

Ben and Callum both walked into the flat, Ben never letting go of Callum’s hand. He’d hardly spoke a word on the way back, looking a little lost again. Callum put the kettle on and busied himself getting coffee out and the milk before making sure he put one spoonful of coffee in at a time, trying to delay telling Ben. 

Ben walked over to Callum and put his hands on his shoulders and turned him around. 

“Cal, stop.”

He tried to turn around again but Ben held him still, facing him. “I’m making us coffee. I won’t be too long.”

“Callum! Just slow down a minute. Your just trying to find something to do, so you don’t have to tell me. And you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want. I don’t care. Well, I do care about you, I just meant I don’t care if you want to keep it to yourself. Well, no, I do want to know, but you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want. Argh, Cal, your making me nervous, I’m just waffling now. Again.”

He smiled at Callum, both remembering his letter he wrote to him the other day. Ben had thought he’d been waffling too much, but Callum had insisted he hadn’t. 

He slid his hands down his arms and rested them in Callum’s hands. He began to walk backwards slowly to the sofa, guiding Callum with him Callum’s eyes never leaving his. They sat down together, Callum still gripping Ben’s hands. 

“Look, what I was trying to say is, you don’t need to tell me. I’m not gonna force you. I just thought that it might help, if you tell someone. You don’t even need to tell me. You can tell someone else. Mick? Your close to him. Or... Stuart. He is your brother, even if we don’t get on, cos he’s not my greatest fan or-“

“Now you are waffling.” Callum smiled at him. 

“I can’t help it! I do that when I’m worried!”

“It’s silly, really.”

“I’m sure it’s not. I’m listening.”

“It’s just the guy at the rink, yesterday.”

“The guy who kicked us out? Are you worrying cos we didn’t pay? I can go and pay if it makes you feel better.”

“No, it’s why he kicked us out.”

“Cos we were kissing?” 

“Yeah. What you said. A gay couple, when I told him a straight couple were kissing he didn’t care about them.”

“Oh, Cal. You shouldn’t be bothered about some prick who’s got a problem with us.”

“I know. But I don’t want to live like that. There’s always going to be someone looking, hating. I sort of except from Jonny, but didn’t from other people, if that makes sense.”

“I know!”

He took Callum’s face in his hands and looked him in the eye. 

“There’s always going to be someone judging. But then you’ve got to remember who you are. You can’t be someone your not because other people don’t like it. You should be proud, Cal, not ashamed.”

He wiped a tear away, that slipped down Callum’s cheek. 

“I spent years telling myself that I shouldn’t be gay, that it was wrong. But now that I’ve accepted I am, it’s the best decision I ever made. I feel free and I feel like I can be myself. When I came out, I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, I didn’t have to lie anymore. I felt...lighter.”

Callum didn’t say anything, but Ben could see he was listening and taking it in. He was going to convince him it was okay to be gay, if it killed him. He gave Callum a minute to take it in, lightly stroking his cheek, before continuing. 

“And you know what? If you and I both hadn’t come out, I wouldn’t be here with you now, would I? You wouldn’t be my boyfriend and I wouldn’t get to say that I love you everyday, because I do. I love you, so much and I want you to be happy with who you are. You know you can tell me absolutely anything too, I’m not going to judge.”

Ben stroked Callum’s damp cheek, attempting to dry them. 

“I know. It was me drying your eyes the other day. I love you too. I’ll be okay.”

“And I’m glad that we can be there for each other.” Ben kissed him lightly and wrapped his arm around him hugging him tightly not wanting to let go. “Are you sure your going to be okay?”

“Yeah. Thank you. For everything you said. I think that l just need to sort my head out and-“

Ben pulled apart suddenly and held his face again. 

“You don’t need to sort any part of you out, Cal! Your perfect just the way you are.”

Callum smiled and rested his head against Ben’s and closed his eyes. 

“So are you. You always know how to make me happy.”

“That’s because I love seeing you smile. You know, people will look, and people might not always agree. But you just need to learn to tune those bits out. I’ve stopped listening to the people that don’t matter to me. Because YOU matter to me Cal, and your all I care about right now. And all you need to know is that I love you Callum.”

“I love you too Ben.”

They stayed there together for a while, in a comfortable silence. Ben kissed him again, searching his eyes, making sure he was going to be alright. He wiped his cheeks with his thumbs, wiping away any tears, before getting up and switching on the TV. 

“Movie marathon?”

Callum smiled at Ben. Ben looked happy now that he’d helped him and it made Callum feel better too. 

“Go on then.”

“Got to be Christmas films though. Everyone of them. Elf, Nightmare before Christmas, all the Santa Clauses, Home Alone, The Grinch. All of them. The lot.” He grinned at Callum before running into the kitchen. “Oo, forgot the food.”

He came back with his arms full of popcorn, sweets, cakes and chocolate. 

“We’re gonna be sick Ben.”

“That’s just part of the fun!” He grinned. “Well, not being sick, but eating as much as we can. Shuffle up.” 

He dumped everything on the table next to them and sat down on the end of the sofa. He held his arm out for Callum to nestle into. Callum usually let Ben lie on him, but he lay across the rest sofa and put his head on Ben’s chest. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, enjoying being with Ben and thinking that he was proud to be with Ben.

“You sure your gonna be okay?” Ben asked him. 

“I will be. Thank you again.”

“You don’t need to thank me for anything.”

Ben put one hand in Callum’s hair, gently playing with it, and the other holding Callum’s hand. 

“You promised tinsel.” Callum told Ben looking up at him. 

Ben smiled at Callum loving his eagerness. He let go of Callum’s hand and lifted his chin up to kiss him. “Later. I promise.” He murmured onto Callum’s lips. 

“I’ll hold you to that.” They both grinned at each other. 

“We’ve got movies to watch first.”

“Hurry up, get going then!”

“Eager!” 

They both laughed together, forgetting about Callum’s earlier worries and enjoying their time together, both feeding each other popcorn from the bowl in between them. Ben gripping onto Callum’s hand in his again. 

TBC


	13. December 13th

Ben opened his eyes slowly to allow himself to adjust to the morning light. He presumed Callum would be there beside him so reached his arm out, expecting to meet Callum’s warm body, but found only the sheets. They were still warm, so he couldn’t have gone far. Ben rubbed his eyes to wake himself up fully and scrunched his eyes to yawn. 

“Blimey, you still tired?”

He smiled hearing Callum’s voice, sitting up in the bed. 

“Are you not? We were watched movies all day, til ten last night, then got experimenting with this.” He waved a piece of tinsel around, that was still lying on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah, well, it was definitely worth it.” Callum grinned, placing a tray on the bed and getting back in. 

“Arr, Cal, you didn’t have to get us breakfast. Thanks.”

Ben ate some of the bacon roll Callum had made him, before picking up the tea and wrapping his hands around it, warming them up. 

“I wanted to. I know you love your bacon more than me.”

“Oi! I never said that.”

“It was implied.”

Ben squinted at Callum, both remembering their conversation in the café yesterday. 

“Are you sure your okay?”

“Course, thanks to you. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I always worry about you. Do you know how itchy my hands are?”

“Eh?”

“Tinsel! It’s dead itchy you know.”

Ben put his head down and showed Callum his wrists and hands, they were slightly pink. 

“Oh my god Ben! Did I do that you?”

“Well, technically the tinsel did that.”

“I’m so sorry.” 

“I wouldn’t have showed you, if you’d have reacted like that. I don’t care Cal. It was fun.”

“You sure? I’d never want to hurt you.”

“I know! You know I wanted to, stop worrying.”

“Alright.” He was still looking slightly unsure. 

“I mean it, it’s all good.”

“Fine. Just don’t want you to be hurt all day that’s all.”

“I’m fine. Look.” He moved the tea on the tray down the bottom of the bed and held Callum’s face in his warm hands, before kissing him. He broke apart and looked at Callum. 

“See, fine.”

“Hmm, you just wanted an excuse to kiss me.” Callum squinted at him. 

“Guilty.” He grinned. “You know, no ones ever actually brought me breakfast in bed before.”

“Really? Well, I have now.” 

Callum smiled at him, it was usually Ben doing things for him lately. Ben wanted him to experience Christmas properly for the first time. Callum just wanted to do something back for Ben, even if it was something small like breakfast in bed.

“Got any plans today?” He asked between sips of his tea. 

“Erm, I’m gonna go see Lexi later after school, she needs help with her costume thingy for her school song singing thing on Monday. She’s finished for Christmas after that.”

“Alright, I’ll come with you if you want.”

“Yeah, I’d like that. Lexi will be glad to see you too.” 

“I haven’t seen her for a couple of days.”

“She’ll be excited, she loves you.”

“You said later right?”

“Yeah?” Ben squinted at Callum knowing he was up to something. Callum moved the tray on the floor next to him. 

“You won’t mind if I do this then...” He pulled Ben on top of him kissing him like his life depended on it, exploring each other’s mouths. 

“Nope. Don’t mind. At all.” He mumbled onto Callum’s lips, sending vibrations through his whole body. 

Callum flipped Ben round suddenly and placed him down on the bed gently, before resuming his kisses on his lips, trailing more along his neck and shoulder. Ben moaned at the contact of Callum’s warm mouth on his neck, causing Callum to more insistent. He pulled away to look at Ben. 

“God Cal...” He breathed. “How you do that is... unbelievable.”

Callum grinned and kissed down his throat making Ben moan again, his small noises slowly getting louder. He arched his back into the whole of Callum’s front, his eyes rolling back and fluttering shut, trying to hold himself together as his breathing became faster and more rapid. He needed more. He needed Callum...

“Cal...”

“Mmmm” The vibrations sent through Ben’s body at that moment made him shudder and shake slightly. 

“Need...”

“What do you need baby.”

“You. I need... all of you... more.”

“Patience babe. I’m gonna give you everything you’ve ever wanted...” 

Callum continued to kiss and lick Ben’s neck, as he traced along his neck and shoulder, lowering himself to start tracing down his throat again. 

“God yes.”

“I’m gonna blow your mind.”

“Oh god, can’t... take much more.” Ben’s moans became even louder when Callum continued to taunt him, getting lower and lower on his body. 

“I never knew you’d lose control this fast.”

“Can’t help it... oh god, Cal!” He’s moans turning to whimpers as he pleaded with Callum. “You have that effect on me...”

“And I’m gonna need some tinsel after this...”

Callum looked up at Ben and grinned as he shuffled himself off Ben, who was looking right back at him, losing control bit by bit. Ben let his head fall back onto the pillow and moaned so loudly as Callum lowered himself onto Ben and unleashed himself upon him...

“Daddy! Callum!” Lexi threw her arms around them both and grinned up at them both, as they both walked into the living room at the Beale’s. “I missed you Callum, I have seen you for aaaages!”

“Arr, I missed you too darlin’” Callum smiled down at Lexi. 

“Didn’t you miss me?” Ben smiled, teasing Lexi. He loved that Lexi loved Callum so much.

“I only saw you yesterday morning Dad!”

“I know, I still miss you loads though.” Ben picked Lexi up over his shoulder and spun her around, making her squeal. 

“Have you been doing anything exciting today, daddy?” She asked when he’d stopped spinning her. 

Ben and Callum locked eyes, both knowing what they had done all morning. 

“Erm, yeah, I spent the morning with Callum, erm, arranging the tinsel.” 

Ben grinned at Callum, sharing a little joke between them, they’d certainly been busy with tinsel alright. Ben could practically feel it still trailing down his body and being used in ways that he’d never thought possible... He shook his head to clear his thoughts. 

Callum smiled at them both, Ben was like a different person when he was with him or Lexi. This was the real Ben that only they saw, the reason why he fell in love him. He was happier, laughed more, cared and he didn’t have to be who people thought he was, he could just be free and himself. 

“Right, where’s your mum?” He asked Lexi as he placed her back down gently. 

She was still giggling when she answered. 

“Upstairs. Said she went to grab something before she went out.”

“Out? Is she not helping with your dress?” 

“Well, mummy told me to tell you that she always does my costumes and Ermm, what she say? Oh! And that it’s about time you helped.”

“Did she now?”

Lola came down the stairs to see Ben looking a bit annoyed and Callum laughing at him. 

“She told you then.”

“Yes, and your not going anywhere, your helping us.”

“No, I’m going out, I sorted all this out for one of her show things before, you didn’t help at all last time.”

“Ermm, I made some little wing things to go on the back of her costume.”

“No, you tried and ended up giving them to me to do!”

“Daaaad, Muuuumm! I am here you know!” Lexi piped up in between Ben and Lola bickering. 

“Right, how about you go and see Jay and I’ll help Ben with this?” Callum told them both. 

“Wait, who said I was going to see Jay, I might be having a girly day out?”

Callum raised his eyebrows at her. 

“Fine! Maybe I am going to see Jay. Arr, come on Ben. Please do this for me this once. I haven’t seen him in days. You’ve been with Callum loads. You know you love me.”

Ben frowned at Lola. “Fine.” He huffed. “It’s a good job that Callum here is nice enough to help, because if he wasn’t here, you wouldn’t be going anywhere.”

“Thank you!” She kissed Ben then Callum on their cheek, before giving Lexi a hug and dashing off before Ben could change his mind. 

“Right, what do you want us to do then Lex, we are at your command.” Callum bowed to her dramatically making her giggle. 

“Well, a star! On the tree!”

“That’s right! Cos you are a little star aren’t you?” Lexi hugged Callum again before breaking apart just as fast and bouncing around. 

Ben smiled at Callum and Lexi. He took a photo of them both. Callum kneeling down and smiling at Lexi and Lexi grinning back at him. He set it as his screensaver and reminded himself to show Callum later. 

“I’ve got to cut a big star thingy out to out to go on my head then paint it gold and put glitter on it. And some little lights. Then I need to do all that on my dress too!”

“Not a lot then.” Ben teased. He didn’t really care that it would take ages. He could spend more time with them both. “Best get cracking then or your Mum’ll kill me.”

A few hours later, Lexi was twirling around the living room in her gold, sparkly dress, with a star on her head. 

“You look amazing Lex.” Callum smiled at her, she looked so happy. 

Lexi ran over with her star and jumped on the sofa to place it on Callum’s head. “Your too tall!” When Callum looked at Lexi he saw Ben too. She had his eyes. The same piercing, electric blue eyes. 

“Well, maybe one day, you can beee... this tall!” Callum picked her up and spun around the room with her, holding her over his head. She giggled and squealed with the excitement. Ben grinned at them both, seeing the happiness on both of their faces. 

“Callum, Daddy, I’m gonna get my pyjamas on. Don’t miss me to much!”

“Pyjamas? This time of day?” Ben chuckled to himself. 

“Yes! It’s my time off. Mummy said that’s the time for pyjama days.”

“Did she?” Ben laughed thinking that Lexi was just like Lola. She was like a mini version of Lola with Mitchell running through her too. “I always miss you, babe, now go on, go get your pjs on! And be careful up the stairs, no running!We don’t want another accident like the other day!”

Callum smiled at Ben. He cared so much for her, always making sure she’s safe and happy and loved. 

“What happened?”

“Oh, she was running up the stairs and face planted the step didn’t she?”

Callum couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“And her tooth fell out. I’m sure she did it on purpose, so she could get some more money out of me.”

“Ben!”

“I’m joking! I’m joking. She was fine. She had to have loads of chocolate to make it feel better of course. And know what I said, how can you eat chocolate with a poorly tooth. “I can suck it dad, let it melt!” To be honest, whatever she wants I’ll get. If she wants the world, I’d give it to her.”

“I love you so much.” He hugged Ben tightly not wanting to let go. 

“I know, what’s up?”

“Nothing, I just love seeing the way you love Lexi. You’d do anything for her, just make sure she’s always happy.”

“She’s got me wrapped around her little finger.”

“Hmm, you say no to her make up sessions, an hour later, your covered in it.” They both laughed, together as Callum rested his head on Ben’s shoulder, still with their arms wrapped around one another. 

“I love you too, Cal.”

They broke apart as Lexi came running down the stairs, in her pyjamas and threw a duvet over Ben and Callum. 

“What you doing with that?” Ben asked her, after fighting his way back out of the duvet and pulling it off Callum’s head too. He looked at Callum and grinned, his hair was bit disheveled. He thought it actually looked rather good all messy. 

“We’re gonna all sit here together and watch Christmas films!”

“Are we now?”

“Yep.”

“Come on then, how can I say no to that offer, eh?” 

Callum sat on the end of sofa and picked Lexi up and placed her in the middle of him and Ben. Ben shuffled up and wrapped his arm around Callum, Callum doing the same to him, with Lexi curled up in the middle of them.

“You do realise, Lexi’s gonna put all the films we watched yesterday on.” Ben whispered to Callum, as she found a film and put it on. 

“Oh well, I’m still with you two aren’t I? That’s all I want.”

“Yeah, same. Thank you for coming with me today.”

“Course, you know I love Lexi too.”

“Your amazing with her.”

“So are you.” 

They shared a smile before Callum moved his hand to place in Ben’s hair, he continued to stroke and play with it, his other hand in Ben’s, before turning his head to smile at Lexi, who already looked sleepy after only five minutes of the film. 

TBC


	14. December 14th

Ben- 11:07- Help! X

Callum frowned at the message. He hoped Ben wasn’t in any trouble. 

Callum- 11:08- What’s up? Hope your okay. XX 

Ben- 11:09- It’s Lexi! She wants me to come make a gingerbread house with her! I can’t do that!! I tried... and failed the other day! I didn’t know what to say, she’s gone upstairs to get changed, she was still wearing her pjs! Your the cook! X

Callum- 11:10- Oh my god Ben! I thought there was something wrong! Is that all you need help for? It’s gingerbread, Ben, not Masterchef!! LOL. 😁 XX 

Ben- 11:12- Yes that is all, it’s not funny either. 😡 I can’t cook and I can’t say no, she’ll hate me! X

Callum - 11:14- She’s not going to hate you, maybe just sulk. 😉 Right, tell her to hold on, I’ll bring some stuff round, I take it you haven’t got any of the stuff you need? X

Callum rolled his eyes, Ben wasn’t that bad at cooking, he just stressed too much trying to make it perfect. 

Ben - 11:15- Yess. Thank you. I owe you one. And no, I can practically see you rolling your eyes right now, it’s still not funny, I haven’t got anything in to make a house!! XX

Callum grinned, Ben could read him like a book now. 

Callum- 11:16- You owe me nothing, you know I love Lexi. I’m gonna go to the shop then I’ll be round. Love you. XX

Ben jumped up from his sofa and shouted up the stairs to Lexi. 

“Lex! You wanna build that gingerbread house?”

Callum-11:18- Thank you, she’ll be so happy. Love you too. XX

Lexi came running down the stairs and threw herself at Ben. He caught her as she grinned at him. 

“Really? Can we?” She scowled at him. “You burnt it last time.”

“I know, but what if Callum came to help?”

“Yay! I love Callum! And he can cook!”

“I know you do darlin’. I’m not that bad am I?”

Lexi didn’t say anything, she just looked at him. 

“Fine! I’m rubbish at cooking, but Callum isn’t. He’ll be here soon.”

When Callum arrived, Lexi jumped in his arms, nearly knocking the bags he’d brought out of his hands. Ben took them off Callum, before it failed before they’d even started. 

“Callum, you came!”

“Course I would, your dad told you I was didn’t he?”

“Yeah. Just didn’t know whether you would.”

“Course I’m here. I wouldn’t let your dad burn another gingerbread house would I?”

“Oi, I am here you know.” Ben grinned at them both anyway.

Callum placed Lexi back down, as she ran to the bags to look through them. 

“You bought sweets!”

“You can’t have a gingerbread house without sweets can you. Ermm, no eating them missus, they’ll be none left!” 

Lexi giggled and ran off into the living room with a handful of sweets. 

“She’s right madam when she wants be.” Ben chuckled, watching her jump on the sofa. 

“Oh, she’s fine, there’s loads in there.” 

Ben wrapped his arms around Callum’s waist and kissed him. “Thank you for coming today. It really means a lot to her. And me.” He kissed him again before taking the sweets to put on the table for Lexi. 

“Lex, stop eating all the sweets lady, and come help me and Cal, make this. You just wanted Callum to bring loads of sweets didn’t you?”

She grinned and skipped over to the table and grabbed a few more of the sweets. Ben took a sweet off her and ate it. 

“Heey!”

“What? I didn’t do anything?”

“You ate my sweet!”

“Did I? Can’t have been me? Was it Callum, Lex?” He teased. 

“Noo.” She giggled. “It was yoouu!” 

“Aah, you must have eaten it and forgot.”

“It was you daddy!”

“Guess we’ll never know now, it’s gone!”

Callum smiled at them both, as he stood in the kitchen, Ben was such a great dad to her. He loved seeing him play and laugh with her. 

A while later when Callum had made the gingerbread, he brought it over to the table for Lexi. 

“You gonna build it then?”

“Yeah!”

“Right well, you’ve got to put the icing on the edges to make it stick. You do that and I’ll put it together.”

Lexi began putting the icing sugar on the sides of the gingerbread, getting most of it on the table. Callum stuck some parts together and gave them to Ben who held them together so they wouldn’t become loose. 

After they’d ‘glued’ the house together they all began putting the sweets on, Callum decorating the house with the finer details and Ben helping Lexi, who was mainly eating all the sweets. Lexi shoved her sweets on anywhere, but Callum didn’t care, it was her creation. 

“Perfect.” Callum sat back and admired their work. 

“It’s great Lex.” Ben told her. 

“It is. I don’t ever want to eat it!”

“Your gonna have too some day, you don’t want it to go soft.” 

She got up and ran around the living room squealing with excitement. 

“I think someone’s had too much sugar.” Callum laughed. 

“Hmm, she’s not going to sit still now. I’ll go put this in the kitchen before she knocks it over and gets upset.” 

Ben got up, kissed Callum on the top of his head and took the gingerbread house into the kitchen, leaving Callum to keep an eye on Lexi, so she didn’t run into anything or hurt herself. 

Callum watched for a while, smiling at her, as she ran around with the biggest smile on her face. Callum sat on the sofa, trying to get Lexi to sit down. 

Ben leaned against the kitchen door and grinned as he watched them both. 

“You gonna sit here?”

“Okay.” She jumped on the chair, before Callum picked her up and put her on his knee. 

“Did you have fun?”

“Running around? That was fun.”

“Building the house silly.”

“Oh, that was fun too.”

“Good. Glad you enjoyed it.”

“Course I did Callum, you were here.”

“That’s lovely darlin’. I love spending time with you too.”

“I’m really tired now, too much running for me.”

“You think so? You’ve been running around for half an hour!”

She rested her head on Callum’s shoulder and shut her eyes. 

“I love you Callum.” 

Ben watched Callum look like he was going to cry. He loved her so much, as much as he did. 

“I love you too Lex.” He stroked her hair as she fell asleep on him, grabbing a blanket from the back of the sofa and placing it over her. 

Ben walked over and sat down beside them, curling into him, whilst Lexi was in his lap. Callum wrapped his other arm around Ben, stroking his side. 

“I’m amazed you got her to sit down. She never listens to me.” 

“I think she loves me cos I brought her sweets. And she had a sugar crash, she decided she was tired.”

“She loves you anyway Cal, she’s always asking after you, when your not here. We both love you. A lot more than sweets.”

“More than eggnog?”

“A lot more than eggnog.”

Callum leaned down to kiss Ben. 

“I love you both so much. Ooo, before I forget, I bought some Christmas cookies too for you and Lexi to make another day. I hid them in the top cupboard, out of reach, or she’d want to make them now.”

“Cal! You know I can’t cook!”

“Yes you can! And it’s not cooking anyway, not really. Lexi will take over anyway. Come on Ben, she loves spending time with you. She’s so happy when she’s with you.”

“Oh alright, we’ll do them when she’s finished school for Christmas, we’re gonna be eating that gingerbread house for days yet!”

“She’ll love them.”

“Thank you for everything. You so good with her, probably better than me.”

“No Ben, your a great dad. Anyone can see how much you love her. And look at you today, you actually made edible food!”

“Oi!”

“I’m kidding.”

Ben rested his head back on Callum’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “I love you.”

“I know you said, two minutes ago!” 

Callum buried his hand in Ben’s hair, stroking and playing with it, making Ben sleepy. 

“Well, I wanted to say it again.”

“I love you too.” Callum smiled, Lexi was fast asleep on him and he had Ben beside him looking like he was going to fall asleep as well, he couldn’t wish for anything more at this moment, he couldn’t be happier. 

TBC


	15. December 15th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I purposely left out what they got Lexi, you sort of know anyway, but not in detail. I’ll put what they got everyone on Christmas Day!   
> This is one of my favourites too. Xx

“Right, your coming shopping with me. I need to find some stuff for Lexi, Lola, Jay, me dad, me Mum, Louise and about another hundred people.” 

Callum watched as counted everyone on his fingers. 

“Oh, Hi Callum, how are you Callum. Nice to see you. Got any plans today Callum? No Ben, lets go shopping.”

“Sorry.” Ben chucked his key on the countertop after he’d let himself in and kissed Callum. “I just haven’t got anybody anything and it’s like ten days until Christmas.”

“Shouldn’t you have done all your shopping ages ago?”

Ben walked over to the sofa and fell down, groaning with his head in his hands. 

“Well, I’ve been busy... trying to find Christmas presents! I don’t know what to get anyone and if I get the wrong thing everyone’s gonna be annoyed! Argh, then it’ll be something else I’ve failed at! How am I supposed to get a present for everyone that will be right?!”

Callum sat down beside him and wrapped his arms around Ben, who buried his head in Callum’s shoulder. 

“No one is going to get annoyed-“

“Yes they will, Cal! Lola will get annoyed cos I didn’t get the right present for Lexi, my Mum’ll be annoyed cos I didn’t get “a nice gift for your father”. Everyone’s gonna be annoyed Cal!”

Callum held Ben’s face in his hands to look at him, but he was too busy looking at his lap. 

“Darlin’. Look at me, NO ONE is going to be annoyed. Yeah?” Ben looked up at Callum and saw the determination in his eyes. “Yeah?”

“I don’t know Cal!”

Callum stroked the side of Ben’s face with his thumb trying to calm him down. 

“Yes, you do know, because whatever you get will be perfect, I know it will.”

“Will it though?” Ben looked so defeated and down Callum was determined to help him. 

“Listen to me Ben, it’s going to be fine, more than fine. I’m gonna come with you. Whatever you get will be great, because you are great. Your amazing, brilliant, kind, and an absolute star to me, Lexi, Lola and Jay and Kathy and Phil. And I’m happy with just you, okay? You always stress about what other people think, you told me the other day, with the annoying guy at the rink, not to do that and here you are worrying Ben!”

Callum could see he was starting to panic again, his breathing becoming more rapid. 

“Just slow down and breathe Ben. I’m gonna help okay? You are amazing and kind and the most important person in my life, in all our lives actually, and I WILL help you okay? Just take a minute and breathe.”

Ben didn’t say anything just looked at Callum and nodded his head in response, trying to control his breathing again, like he told him. 

Callum didn’t say anything for a while, just holding his face and gently stroking it, letting Ben calm down. “You okay now?”

“Think so.”

“Good. We’re gonna go and find some gifts for everyone and your not going to panic, got it?” 

Ben nodded again his breathing starting to return to normal. Callum took his hands from Ben’s face and held both of his hands instead. 

“Right, what has Lola got Lexi?”

“Something with unicorns on it.”

“Well, don’t get anything with unicorns on it.”

“Eh?”

“Unicorns are no go. You can’t get her the same thing.”

“Thank you, you don’t know what this means to me.”

“It’s okay, it’s just some presents for your family.”

“It’s not just that though, is it? It’s everything, not just now. When I was upset the other day, you were here for me. And when I need to speak to someone I always come to you because your probably the only person who I really trust. If I told Jay something he’d tell Lola, who’d tell me Mum, who’d tell my Dad and sometimes I just don’t want everyone knowing stuff. I know I wasn’t the best at the start, but you’ve really helped me. A lot.”

“I know” Callum wrapped his arms around Ben again, as he rested his head on Callum’s shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut. “And you’ve helped me a lot too. You know you have, in so many ways.” He held Ben’s head to him, and stroked the back of his hair and neck. “I’ll always be here for you, whenever you need me.”

“I really am grateful for your help. I love you so much.”

“I know you are. I love you and I always want to help you.”

“I was just panicking about what to get everyone and your alway so calm and kind to me and I realised how much I need you.”

“Hey, don’t talk like I’m going away.” He lifted Ben’s head up to look him in the eye. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Most people leave me in the end. Paul. When my mum “died”. Phil practically disowned me when I finally told him I was gay.”

“Ben! I’m not going to leave! You’ve got to understand that. What happened to Paul was NOT your fault. You couldn’t have stopped it. And your Mum, well she must have had her reasons, I know that Kathy wouldn’t just leave and forget about you. I’m sure it broke her heart to do it. And Phil, he hasn’t disowned you has he? And he always been juust a little bit grumpy.” Callum smiled at Ben, as he gave a weak laugh.

“Why have you got it in your head that I’m gonna leave you? It’s not just because of the presents is it? That you need me?”

“No, it’s not even really about the presents anymore. Well, it is, but I just don’t want to disappoint anyone. Again. Like I always do.”

“No, Ben, you are not a disappointment to anyone. You never have been. Far from it. Your always trying to be better for your Dad. And you don’t need to, because we all love you for who you are. You wouldn’t be the same Ben Mitchell that I fell in love with if you changed too much.”

Ben finally smiled at Callum.

“See, your beautiful just the way you are.”

Callum kissed Ben, stood up and offered his hand to him again. 

“Now, those presents aren’t going to buy themselves. Come on, we going to do this... together.”

Ben smiled and took his hands to pull himself up. 

“Thank you.” He wrapped his arms around Callum’s waist and buried his head in his neck breathing in his scent, it always made him feel a little better doing that. 

A while later Callum and Ben we’re walking through a high street in London, swinging their hands together. 

“See anything you like?”

“Not really, only you.” He grinned. 

“We’ll find something, if it kills me. You seem happier now.”

“Don’t try too hard, don’t want you being dying thanks. And I am happy now, I’ve got you with me.” 

They shared a warm smile, as they carried on walking. 

“Oo, that’s nice.”

“I’m not being funny Cal, but I don’t think your gonna have much use for a giant teddy bear.”

“Not for me, silly, Lexi!”

“Nonono! Baaad idea!”

“Why?”

“She’s already got like a thousand, no lie. And she’ll have to have even more tea party thingys in the front room. She takes over- ALL DAY.”

“Fine, okay, what about them then?”

“She’s never really been a fan of dolls.”

“Well, what does she like then?”

“Erm, anything pink, unicorns-Lola’s on that, anything covered in glitter, she’s want a puppy- that’s not happening, Ooo she does like colouring, you know stuff for that.”

“See, you’ve got it covered. Right, let’s look for colouring stuff then.”

“Great. Thanks again, I probably wouldn’t have a clue if you weren’t with me.”

“Ben, you’ve literally just reeled off a load of stuff she likes, I didn’t even say anything, you already know what she likes because your a good dad to her. You would have a clue if I wasn’t here.”

“I know, you just seem to help, that’s all.”

“I’m glad.” 

“I don’t ever want you to not be here.”

“Good job, I’ll always be here then, isn’t it?”

They carried on walking for a while, they had managed to get something for Kathy, Lola, Jay, Louise and Phil. They still held each other’s hands, even when they were laden with gift bags. 

“Right, just Lexi.” Callum told Ben. 

“M-h. Well I think we’ve pretty much aced this present buying business, thanks to you.

“And you. You never give yourself any credit, you should, your amazing.”

“I just want to get her something else as well, something special.”

“Well, Lexi’s got some pink, glittery colouring pencils. That’s like over half the list you told me earlier in one present. She’s gonna love them. What else did you have in mind?”

“Erm, I’m not quite sure yet.”

“You’ll know it when you see it.”

“Bit like you really.”

“Eh?”

“You’ll know it when you see it. That was basically what I thought when I met you for the first time. I thought, I like this guy.”

“Arr, your so sweet sometimes.”

“You see, I know these things, I knew you were gay.”

“How did you know anyway?”

“Aah, that’s for me to know and you to wonder. I could tell about certain things though. What said and did. I have a ‘gaydar’ you know. 

“A what?”

“A gaydar!” He rolled his eyes at Callum, he obviously still had loads to learn. “You know a Gay...Radar. A ‘gaydar’.”

Ben looked so pleased with himself, like he’d invented the word. 

“Basically you can tell if someone’s gay. Instinct.”

“Right. Well, you knew I was gay and that’s all that matters isn’t it?” Ben grinned at him, Callum still looked unsure. 

“Yeah, I guess so. It was love at first sight!” 

“Pfft, not for me. You were pretty annoying to be honest. And some days, you had a right mood on ya when I tried to speak to you.”

“Oi! Charming. You certainly know how to make me feel special. Probably still am to be honest, annoying. Well, maybe it wasn’t love at first sight, just a few more ‘sights’.”

“Now who’s being charming?”

“Me, as always.”

They both laughed together and smiled at each other.

“And for the record, I love it when your annoying. What did I say earlier, you wouldn’t be the same if you’d changed.” Callum told Ben. 

“Thanks, I love you.”

“Love you. Are you looking for something for Lexi or using your ‘gaydar’ on all these people.”

He waved his arm around, gesturing to the people busy shopping. 

“Both. Your just jealous, cos you haven’t got one yet.”

“Yet?” 

Ben smiled at him, Callum looked at little worried. 

“You sort of learn.”

“Right.” 

Ben looked at Callum and laughed, he looked so confused. “Come on, you’ve got loads to learn. But right now, I NEED to find something for Lex.”

They continued to walk for a while, swinging their hands together, until Ben made Callum jump. 

“Oh my God!”

“What? Ben!”

“That’s it!”

“What Ben?”

“There!”

He started bouncing around waving and pointing around at a shop window. Callum couldn’t tell which window he was pointing at, he was bouncing around that much, nearly dropping all the gift bags. 

“Which shop?!”

Callum let go of Ben’s other hand and grabbed his arm and held it still. Ben then moved his arm and pointed at a fashion shop, with women’s and children’s clothing, displayed in the window. 

“It’s perfect for her.” Ben told him. 

They both walked over and looked at the gift that Ben wanted to get Lexi. 

“Gosh, Ben, she will look stunning in that.” 

“Exactly what I thought. Come on, quick before someone else buys it.” Ben grabbed Callum’s hand again and practically dragged him into the shop...

“I’m so excited to give it to her now.”

“See, what did I say? You’ll know when you see it. Is that everything?”

“Yeah, you were right. You always are. I want it to be from both of us too. Erm, I think I’ve got everything for everyone now.”

“Great. Home? Or?”

“Lets get something to eat somewhere here first, I’m starving, we’ve been here from nine.” He looked at his watch. “Blimey, we been here that long, it’s three o’clock, that’s like six hours.”

“So? We’ve had all day, so why not stay all day? It’s been really nice.”

“Yeah, it has. Then home, after lunch? Is that okay?”

“Yeah, course. It doesn’t have to be from me too by the way, she’s your daughter.”

“I want it be from BOTH of us. I’ll need to try and hide them all now, Lexi’s bound to find them otherwise.”

“You can leave them in the flat if you want, I don’t mind, she won’t find them in the wardrobe.”

“You sure?”

“Course I am Ben.”

“Thanks. Thanks for everything today too, it’s meant a lot.”

“You know I want to help.”

“Yeah, you didn’t have to though.”

“And I WANTED to. Come on, let’s go get something to eat.”

Ben dropped all the bags near the front door and fell onto the sofa, lying across it. 

“Who knew that shopping would make you so tired.” Ben said. 

“Hmm, especially Christmas shopping. And you were bouncing around when you saw that present for Lexi.”

He went to the fridge to grab two beers for them. 

“She will love it though.”

“Lift up.” Callum walked over to the sofa as Ben lifted his head up to allow Callum to shuffle in. Ben took a couple of swigs of his beer Callum gave him, before holding it and putting his head back down in Callum’s lap, closing his eyes.“I know, I told you you didn’t need my help.”

“You helped by being there though.”

“I reckon that no one will be annoyed and that everyone will love their gifts.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. I’ll go put them in the wardrobe later.”

“Will you come with me tomorrow?”

“To Lexi’s school song thing?”

“Yeah. I’m surprised you remembered, everyone else seemed to forget, apart from Lo.”

“Course I wouldn’t forget. Are you sure, it’s just for family isn’t it?”

“You ARE family Cal, and we both want you there. I definitely know that Lexi would want you to be there. Besides you did help make her costume.”

“Yeah, Okay. She’s gonna be amazing, I know she is.” 

“Yeah, she is.” 

“I think we should take her somewhere nice after or the next day... Ben?”

Callum looked at Ben when he didn’t respond. He’d fallen asleep. 

Callum smiled at him as he pulled a blanket from over the sofa and threw it over Ben. He put his hand in his hair to play with it, stroking it every so often. He did love Ben’s hair, it was always so soft. 

He looked at his tree that Ben had got for him. Stolen for him rather and smiled as he could see the bauble that he and Lexi had got for him, right in the middle of the tree. Ben was right. This was his family now. Callum frowned slightly, even if Phil was slightly scary. 

He grabbed Ben’s beer as it started slipping from his loosening grip. 

He grinned before taking a sip and putting it next to his other one. 

“Hmm, more for me I guess. Thanks Ben, love ya.”

TBC


	16. December 16th

“Did you drink my beer last night?”

Ben and Callum we’re having breakfast in the café. Perks of your Mum owning it, Ben had told Callum earlier in the morning, free breakfast. 

“Erm, No?”

“Cal, you look really guilty. Your not very good at lying. God knows how you managed to be gay and keep it a secret all those years, I’ll never know.”

“Oi! What’s the correct answer?”

“I’m kidding, I don’t really care if you had it, just wondering where it got too. Sorry I fell asleep.”

“Maybe I did.” Callum grinned at Ben. “It’s alright, you were tired.”

“So you did drink my beer! Told you can’t lie.”

“Hmm, maybe I don’t want to lie to you.”

“Arr, your so sweet sometimes.”

“I try to be.” 

They both smiled at each other, they were always happier when the other was around. 

“At least your happier today.”

“Eh?”

“The other day. You hardly ate anything, cos you were worrying about the ice skating guy.” 

“Oh, right.” Callum didn’t say anything else just looked at his plate like he did before. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you again.”

“No, no you haven’t. It just reminded me of it that’s all. But I’m okay now, honestly, you really helped when you talked to me about it.”

“Glad of it. You sure though?”

“Yeah, course. Erm, what time do we need to be at Lexi’s school by?” Callum asked Ben, changing the subject. 

“‘Bout 6. It’s at 7. She’ll be done, then, for Christmas. Lola’s gonna drop her off about 5 so they can all practice again. Then we’ll all come back at about 6.”

“Alright, well I’m gonna go and sort my something out to wear after this. You coming too? There are loads of your clothes already in the wardrobe.”

“Yeah, I will. Sorry, it must be annoying, all my stuff in there. I’ve got like a ton more at my Mum’s and a load at my Dad’s.”

“Who knew one person could have so many clothes.”

“Well, I do wear them all!”

“I know, I was kidding. It’s not annoying by the way. I have my favourites.”

“Oo, really? You need to tell me which ones.”

“Let me pick your outfit for later then.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s not like you’ve got anything embarrassing.”

“Some are! Well most of the stuff my Mum’s bought me. She bought me a terrible shirt for my birthday this year, it had like these weird pattern things on, I had no idea what it was meant to be!”

“Come on, surely it can’t be that bad!”

“It was trust me.”

“I need to see it now.”

“I’ll show you next, time your at my Mum’s. Do you actually want to chose what I’m wearing?”

“Yeah! I’ll pick something from the flat, promise it won’t be embarrassing. In fact, it’s gonna be so amazing all the Dad’s at the school are going to be jealous.” Callum grinned at Ben, who laughed. 

“If you say so.”

“What!, I’m telling you now. Jealous, they’ll be. Jeal-lous.”

Ben grinned back at him. Callum was so excited now. Ben couldn’t believe he actually wanted to pick his outfit for him. He knew that Callum would chose something decent for him anyway.

“Okay, okay! Calm down. Your gonna take off out that door in a minute!”

“I’m sorry, I just get a liiittle over excited sometimes.”

“A little? Pfft.”

“Come on!”

“Now?!”

“Yeah! You’ve finished haven’t you?”

Ben looked at his plate, it was still half full. He knew that Callum really wanted to go. 

“I guess so. Do we need to now though?” He whined going unnoticed by Callum who was already out of his seat. 

“Yes!”

He grabbed Ben’s hand and dragged him out of the seat and across the room towards the door. 

“Oohh, but my bacon!” He whined again, looking back one last time at his plate, before being dragged outside into the freezing cold. 

Callum pulled him across the street to his flat, never letting go of his hand until they had got inside. 

“Wait there.” Callum gave Ben a quick kiss before disappearing into the bedroom. 

Ben stood there for a while not sure what he was meant to be doing before slowly walking into the bedroom. 

“Cal!” His clothes were everywhere some of his and some of Callum’s strewn all over the bed. 

“What? I can’t see everything, if they’re not all out can I?”

Ben picked up one his shirts, the grey one with leaves on the sleeves. “I do like this one. One of my favourites actually.”

“Well, I’m choosing my favourite, so your gonna have to wait. Sit there.” He pointed at the bed and glared at him, he couldn’t really do anything else, so he sat and watched Callum. 

“Found one yet?” 

He smiled at Callum, he looked so concentrated on picking he could could probably say the word tinsel and he’d still ignore him. If it were up to him he’d just pick which ever one he found first. 

He picked up one of Callum’s shirts and smiled, he’d wore that on one of their dates. 

“A-ha, found it. Knew it was here somewhere.”

“You were literally looking for a particular one?”

“Course.”

Callum handed Ben a shirt and a leather jacket. 

“Oh, I see. These were the clothes I wore that time in the park.”

“Glad, it isn’t just me who remembered them. Thought I was slightly weird.”

“No, course not. It’s cute though, you remembering, you didn’t really like me much after that. Didn’t think you’d remember.”

“Course I remembered! And you were the one who blanked me for days after!”

“What? You ignored me!”

“Well, maybe we were both getting mixed messages.”

“You drove me crazy, not even speaking to me.”

“Really? I did miss you. A lot.”

“Look at us reminiscing, we’re like an old married couple.” He grinned at Callum as he threw his T-shirt he was wearing, on the bed. 

Callum walked over to Ben and wrapped his arms around his bare waist and leaned down to kiss him. “I’m glad that I did decide to meet you there.”

“Yeah, I’m glad you came. Things could have been different if that hadn’t have happened.”

“I always wished my life could be different. The whole of my childhood and the past few years but now I don’t want it to be different anymore. I want to stay here, like this, with you for as long as I can.”

“Forever?” Ben smiled into another kiss. 

“Forever.” He repeated onto Ben’s lips.

“Oo, I nearly forgot.” Ben broke apart and grabbed the shirt he was holding earlier and gave it to Callum.

“What about it?”

“Your wearing this one.”

“You like it?”

“Yep. You’ve only ever wore it once. At that time in the Albert. Another date disaster. Don’t think I didn’t notice you’d bought a new shirt.”

Callum smiled widely at Ben. “You knew I bought a new one?”

“Yeah, course I did.”

“You never did tell me why you were really weird on that date. You were dead moody.”

“Oi! I do regret that day you know!”

“You were the one who kept shutting me down-“

“Don’t! Don’t even remind me!” He warned knowing where Callum was going with this next. 

“Aaannd you kissed some random guy. That hurt.”

“Arr, Cal! Now your just making me feel bad!”

“You should.” He teased. 

“Fine. Well, basically Ian and Jay kept saying that I was going to hurt you eventually and I started to get it into my head that I would. I was only trying to put you off. I admit it was a terrible idea, but I was still annoyed then and thought that maybe if I kissed some random guy, and it was terrible by the way, didn’t even kiss him properly, not like I do with you. Anyway, I thought that maybe you’d be hurt enough not to want me. And now I’m waffling again, can’t help it, I just do when I’m nervous.” He winced looking at Callum. 

Callum just stood there staring at Ben. “You hate me now don’t you?” Ben searched Callum’s eyes, looking for something, anything.

“Jay really said that? I expect Ian to say something like that, but Jay?”

“Yeah, I think he was looking out for both of us really, didn’t want anyone getting hurt.” Ben deliberately left out Stuart, he didn’t want Callum to be let down by him again, Callum and Stuart were getting on a lot better recently and even he had tried to be nice to him. 

“What was the point though, you said you didn’t want me getting hurt, but you went and kissed some guy, who by the way was not even decent looking and he walked straight into Lola without apologising.”

“I didn’t want you getting hurt further on down the line. I thought better now than later. It was a bad idea, okay? Look at you checking guys out, when you were meant to be on a date with me.” Ben chuckled, glad that Callum didn’t even seem to mind anymore. 

“It was going terribly! There’s no harm in looking.” Callum grinned. 

“You better not be doing that now.”

“Oh come on, I bet you don’t look the other way when you see a fit guy coming your way.” Callum found this slightly amusing teasing Ben. 

“I do, cos I’m too busy looking at you.” 

“Arr, your so sweet sometimes.”

“Right, now we’ve got that cleared up. We’re never going to mention that again. I’m going to go shower first then you can put that fine looking shirt on.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Callum kissed Ben before disappearing, quickly into the bathroom. 

“And now he’s nicking my place in the bathroom.” Ben grinned to himself anyway and waited for Callum to return. 

Ben and Callum walked into Lexi’s school together arm in arm wearing the clothes they had chosen for one another. 

“Lola, Jay and Kathy won’t be far behind.” Ben told Callum. 

“No Phil?”

“What do you think?” He snapped slightly. 

“I’m sorry, Ben.”

“Why should you be sorry for Phil not turning up. No, I’m sorry for snapping, I just really wanted him to be here, for Lexi not me. He said he’s got to help look after Peggy. I’m sure Lou and Keanu would have been okay for a couple of hours.”

“I’m sure he wants to be here.”

Ben looked at Callum as they sat down and smiled at him. 

“What?” Callum looked back at Ben. 

“You always see the best in people.”

“Yeah, well, you learn to find the good bits when your father tells you how ashamed he is to have a son like me.”

“I’m sorry.” Ben grabbed Callum’s hand and squeezed it. “You shouldn’t have to feel like that. There’s nothing wrong with you. At all. Your amazing. Your kind, smart, funny and your perfect just the way you are.”

“Thank you. You always know how to make me feel better.”

“Guess we’ve both got a superpower then.” They grinned at each other, as Lexi came running over just before it started. 

“Hey shouldn’t you be back stage getting ready to wow everyone with that dress and singing voice of yours?” Ben asked her. 

“I can’t do it daddy!”

“What? Who says you can’t? I’ll go tell em, you should be up there!” 

“Ben. Just wait.” Callum put his hand on Ben’s arm to slow him down. He knelt down to Lexi’s level. “What’s wrong sweetie?”

“I can’t do it!” A tear ran down her face as she started shaking. Callum knew exactly what she was scared about.

“Yes you can, Lex. Your going to be amazing up there. You can’t have a show without the star on the tree!”

“I’m scared.”

Ben watched as Callum tucked her hair behind her ear and wiped her tears away with his thumb. He was so good with her, he loved her like his own. 

“Everyone gets scared sometimes. But you just have to think how proud your Mum and your dad here are going to be. And so will I.”

“You and daddy are never scared.”

“Even we get scared sometimes.”

“Really?”

“Really. I remember when I was little I tried to teach myself how to ride a bike. I was terrified I’d fall off. 

“But didn’t your daddy teach you?”

It broke Ben’s heart to hear Lexi ask Callum that. 

“Well, my dad, was... very busy. Anyway, the point is, that I did fall off the bike.”

“You did?”

“Many times. And you know what I did? I got back on. Again and again, until I could do it. And I think, that’s what you should do. I think that you should get back up there and show everyone that you ARE the star of the show.”

“But I’m scared that I’ll sing it wrong in front of all those people.”

“I know you won’t, because you’ve been practising reeaally hard. I’ve heard your voice and it’s beautiful. Me and your dad are going to be so proud of you and we’re going to be able to hear your voice instead of everyone else’s.”

Lexi sniffled as she smiled still with tears in her eyes. Callum held her face and wiped away her tears from her cheek with his thumb. 

“See, there’s that lovely smile. If you get scared up there, just imagine that everyone here are... oo, snowmen! And that there... melting!” He tickled her sides making her giggle and bat her arms at Callum. “Can you do that for me?”

Lexi shook her head vigorously, excited to get up there now. 

“Oh, Lexi, there you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Come on we need you.”

Callum looked up and saw a woman hurrying over, who must be the teacher.

Callum wiped her face once more and positioned her star on her head before standing up. “You ready?”

Lexi shook her head still giggling at him. 

“You go and smash it for us yeah?”

“I’ll try.”

“Course you will. Now go on, we’re gonna be right here when you’ve finished, aren’t we Ben?”

Callum took Ben’s hand and squeezed. 

“We sure are. Just go out there and shine baby.” 

Lexi threw her arms around Ben and Callum’s legs, before running off with the teacher. 

“Thank you.” Ben said to Callum. 

“She’ll be fine. I know she will.”

“I’m sorry she asked about Jonno.”

“Don’t be sorry, she doesn’t know any of it does she? And besides he was actually busy... drinking.”

Ben pulled Callum into a hug making sure that he was going to be okay. They broke apart, Callum looking at his feet. Ben lifted his chin up, so he was looking into Callum’s eyes. “You’ve got us now.” He stroked his jaw with his thumb, trying make him feel better. 

“I know. And I’m glad that your my family now.” 

They sat down together, as the others arrived briefly saying hello before sitting down next to them, Ben never letting go of Callum’s hand. 

Lexi and the other children sang a couple of Christmas songs, Callum watched her and smiled as she had the biggest grin on her face.

Ben smiled at Callum, he looked so proud of her. It was like she was his daughter too. He really wanted Callum to be her other dad. 

Lola looked at Ben and Callum sitting together. She didn’t think they’d let go of one another’s hands the whole while she had been here. Ben looked so happy, she hadn’t seen him this happy in a long time, before Callum had come into his life. He wasn’t always the happiest before Callum, but now she could see he always seemed to have a smile on his face. They both made each other happy and Lexi also loved Callum a lot, she never stopped asking for him when he wasn’t with her. 

When they had finished all the Christmas songs, people started to move around getting ready to leave. Ben started grabbing his jacket from the chair. The teacher rushed onto the stage trying to get everyone’s attention.

“Erm, everybody? We’ve got one last song for you. Not a Christmas song, but especially requested by Lexi Pearce.”

Ben’s head shot back up when he heard her name, slightly confused. 

“You know anything about this?” He whispered to Callum. 

“Nope, thought they were finished after that song.” Ben looked at Callum, who looked just as confused. 

“Right, now are you all ready?” The teacher asked the children. 

She turned back round to the parents. “As I said, it isn’t a Christmas song but I think it’s a great idea and message to everyone out there...” She ran off the stage out of sight. 

“When I was a young boy I was scared of growing up...”

Ben looked at Callum, he was wiping his eyes. He smiled at him, he obviously knew this song. He didn’t know the song, but Callum looked happy and sad at the same time. He squeezed his hand a little, letting him know that he was here for him. 

“She said, "I love you no matter what  
I just want you to be happy and always be who you are  
She wrapped her arms around me  
Said, "Don't try to be what you're not  
'Cause I love you no matter what"  
She loves me no matter what...”

Ben realised what this song was about. He didn’t notice it at the start but now he knew. It was about pride and being gay. He sometimes thought that Lexi was a grown up, she already knew so much and understood everything. It was his turn to wipe his eyes now. She really was going to do great things when she grew up. Apart from becoming a unicorn or become the queen which she insisted she would be. 

“Now I'm a man and I'm so much wiser  
I walk the earth with my head held higher  
I got the love that I need” 

“My father looked at me...  
He said I love you no matter what  
I just want you to be happy and always be who you are  
He wrapped his arms around me  
Said, "Don't try to be what you're not  
'Cause I love you no matter what"  
He loves me no matter what  
They love me no matter what.”

Ben had found it so hard to tell Phil he was gay but he was glad he finally did because now he could be who he was and be with Callum now. Lexi was already so wise, about everything, she was always trying to make him happy, even though it should be him trying to make her happy. 

“Are you two crying?” Lola laughed as she saw Ben and Callum. They looked like a mess.

“What?” Ben was still staring across at Lexi, she had the biggest smile on her face. He was so proud of her. 

“Nothing.” She smiled at them both. Lexi didn’t just have her and Ben as her parents, she had Jay and Callum too. 

Ben and Callum both looked at each and laughed.  
“Look at us, we’re a mess.” Ben told Callum. 

“I told you she’d be fine. She did amazing up there. I can’t believe she did that last song though.” Callum dried his eyes. 

He caught Lexi as she came running over and jumped in his arms. 

“You did it! I told you you’d be amazing.”

“I was really scared but then I thought about snowmen like you told me too and it worked! Thanks Callum!” She threw her arms round his shoulders and buried her head in his neck. 

“I bet your exhausted now!”

“Cal.” Ben smiled and nodded towards Lexi. Callum looked at her and realised she’d fallen asleep already in his arms, with her head in his shoulder. “You okay to carry her?”

“Yeah, course I am. I’m surprised she’s not running around like the other day, cos she’s finished for Christmas.”

“I know. All that singing must have took it out of her. I was gonna take her out somewhere for dinner but we can do that another day.”

“Let’s go home instead, she needs to sleep!”

Ben kissed Callum before wrapping his arm around his waist as they walked out of the school with Lexi sleeping on Callum. He’d actually forgotten the rest of the family. He was too busy wrapped up in the moment with Callum and Lexi to care about anything else.

“Hey Kathy, Jay. Look at them both.” Lola told them watching as Callum was carrying Lexi, Ben still had his arm around Callum. 

“I know. I think that Ben has finally found some happiness. He’s been like a different person since he’s been with Callum.” Kathy told her. 

“You know the only bad thing about this, is Ben only comes out for a pint with me every so often. He’s too busy with Callum. I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen him without Callum, he’s glued to him!”

“Oh give off Jay! He’s happy.” Lola glared at him. 

“I’m kidding! We always go out together anyway, the four of us. You know I think I prefer happy Ben.” He laughed. 

“Callum’s changed him, for the better.” Kathy added. 

“And Lexi loves Callum, she’s always asking for him. He’s really great with her.”

Lola smiled glad that Lexi was happy with her whole family even if it wasn’t a traditional one. “Come on, they’ll be gone by the time we leave here. “

Ben and Callum got out of the car at Callum’s flat.

“Wait, why did I park here, you can’t carry Lexi all the way back to her room?”

“It’s alright, she’s not that heavy is she?!”

“Stay?”

“Here?”

“Yeah, the bed’s big enough for the three of us.”

Callum had already made up his mind and picked Lexi up out of the back of the car. 

“You sure, cos she’ll takeover and steal the duvet.”

“Bit like you then!” He grinned. 

“Erm, excuse me, you had all of it the other night!”

“If you say so.”

“It’s true!”

“I guess we’ll have to agree to disagree then. Erm keys, coat pocket.”

“Got it.” Ben took Callum’s keys out of his pocket and opened the door before bowing dramatically. “Ladies first.”

“Is that me or Lexi?”

“Both.” He grinned. 

“Oi!”

Ben followed Callum into the bedroom and smiled as he gently placed Lexi in the middle of the bed and pulled the duvet over her. 

“I’ll drop Lo a text, so she knows she’s okay here.”

Lola- 9:30- Lex was fast asleep when we got here. Cal carried her to our bed. Just letting you know she’s fine. x 

Ben- 9:32- K. Tell her I love her. X

They sat in the living room talking for a while with a beer, before they went to bed. This was actually one of his favourite times with Callum, just talking and chatting together about anything. 

Ben opened the bedroom door slowly and peered inside. “She’s still asleep.” He whispered. 

“Go quietly then.” Callum whispered back. 

“I am!”

It was dark in there and he didn’t want to wake her so Ben crept round the bed slowly in the dark, slowly adjusting to it. 

“Shhh-ugar” He restrained himself from swearing in case Lexi heard. He knew he swore, quite a lot, but he tried not to in front of her. 

“You’ve just walked into the side of the bed haven’t you?” 

“Maybe. Thought it was further away than that.”

They laughed quietly together aware of Lexi sleeping. 

Ben pulled the duvet down for them both to climb in. Callum followed and got into the bed facing Lexi, as did Ben. They closed their eyes whispering to each other in the darkness. 

“She looks so... calm.” Ben whispered to Callum. 

“She’s had a busy day.”

“Yeah, she was amazing. Especially the last song. I didn’t even know she was going to do that. It was pretty special.”

“That’s because she loves you and understands about it. Even though she’s so young, she knows so much.”

“That’s exactly what I thought.”

Ben grabbed Callum’s hand over Lexi and smiled at them both. He could stay here like this forever and he’d happy. 

“Thank you for today, Cal. It meant a lot. To both of us.”

“She just needed a little encouragement to get up there.”

“Snowmen? What was that about?”

“I’ve no idea, made it up as I stood there. Just thought of something for her to think about instead of being afraid.”

“Yeah, well, it seemed to work, didn’t it?” 

“Hmm.” Ben could tell that Callum was getting sleepy too. 

“Night Cal. I love you.”

“I love you too. Don’t hog the duvet too much!”

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that.”

“Night Ben. Night Lex, even though your asleep and probably can’t hear me, but I’m gonna say it anyway. I love you both. More than anything in the world.”

Ben smiled to himself. He loved Callum and Lexi more than life. He squeezed Callum’s hand a little under the duvet. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep, still thinking about them both as sleep overcome him. 

TBC


	17. December 17th

Ben- 1:30- Can you come over to Mum’s? Lexi’s got something for you. She’s really excited. You don’t need to rush, just whenever your free. Love you. XX 

Callum wasn’t actually doing anything, he was trying to find something else for Ben for Christmas. He had got him a couple of things but wanted to get something else too, something special. He wanted to get something for Lexi too, apart from the gift that was from him and Ben. He replied to the text before grabbing his coat. 

Callum- 1:40- Not up to much anyway. On my way. Love you both. XX 

Ben smiled at the message. He loved how Callum always said he loved them both, not just him. He loved Lexi so much too. 

“Guess who’s coming Lex?”

“Callum!!” She squealed. She started running around the living room, getting over excited. 

“Pfft, you don’t get this excited when I come home from work.” He said to himself. He smiled anyway, he was glad that she loved him a lot too. 

Callum arrived at the Beale’s soon after he’d text Ben, Lexi bouncing around waiting at the door. She jumped into Callum’s arms as soon as he walked in. 

“Hello darlin’”

“Callum! I missed you.”

“You literally saw me a couple of hours ago in the café for breakfast.”

“Still missed you though.”

“I missed you too.” Lexi grinned and threw her arms around his neck as he walked into the living room with her, smiling at Ben as he saw him sitting on the sofa. 

“Miss me too?”

“Always.” Ben grinned at him as Callum sat down next to him, kissed him then positioned Lexi on his knee. 

“Lexi’s not stopped running around since I told her you were coming.”

“And you’ve not had sweets this time!” He told her. 

She giggled at him, a big grin on her face. 

“Can I show him now daddy?”

“Course.” She hopped off Callum’s knee and ran into the kitchen. 

“Don’t get too excited. She has been excited all morning though.” 

She came running back and jumped back on Callum’s knee with a tin in her arms. 

“For you.” She was still grinning. He didn’t think she’d stopped smiling yet. 

“We made them this morning after we’d had breakfast with you in the café. Came straight back here to see Lo and made them.”

“Made?” 

He opened the tin to find the cookies in there that he’d given to Ben to make with her. They were Christmas ones in the shape of snowflakes decorated with icing sugar. 

“Arr, Lex, Ben, there great. You should have them though, you made them, you should get to taste your hard work.”

“I want you to have them.” She insisted, as she glared at him. 

“Okay, okay!” Lexi was quite scary when she was annoyed. He couldn’t say no to her now. “Have one though?”

A big smile crossed her face as she took two. One for her and one for Ben, she waited until Callum had one before they ate them. 

“Wait, hold on, did you actually make these without any disasters?” He asked Ben. 

Ben glared at him. “I’m not that bad at cooking, you know!”

Callum laughed remembering the other day. “You were the one who was sending me help texts to come and rescue you, to make gingerbread.”

Ben squinted at him. “Fine. Good point. Maybe I’m not that good at cooking.”

“They are good though.”

“Well, Lexi did most of the work.”

“Thank you. BOTH of you.”

Lexi was still nibbling her cookie on Callum’s knee when they had both finished. 

“Enjoy that?” Callum asked when she’d finally finished.

“Yep.” She smiled.

“Another?” 

She grinned and took another continuing her nibbling. He smiled at her, she’d insisted they were for him, but he wanted her to have them anyway. 

“We’re gonna make it a tradition and bake them every year now, aren’t we dad?”

“Are we now?”

“Yep.” She declared. 

Callum frowned and looked at the tin a little sadly.

Ben noticed Callum staring at the tin concern on his face. 

“Right, missus you go and get changed. You’ve got crumbs all down you.” Ben told Lexi. She jumped down, making Callum jump slightly, shaking him from his thoughts, and ran up the stairs. 

“What have I said about running?” Ben called up after her. 

He put the lid on the tin and placed them on the side, noticing Callum watching the tin the whole time. 

“You okay?” He asked him. 

“Erm, what?” He shook his head clearing his thoughts again and looked at Ben. 

“Are you okay? You look a little lost, ever since Lex mentioned traditions. What’s up?”

“Erm... nothing. I’ll be okay.”

“So your not okay now?”

“What? Oh, yeah, I am. I’m fine.”

“Cal, you know you can talk to me, you know.”

“I know.” He smiled at Ben next to him, grateful that he could confide in him if he needed to. 

“It’s not the cookies is it? They’re probably terrible anyway if I helped make them.”

“No, course not, there great. Don’t let Lexi hear you say that. She’ll be glaring at you for a week.”

Ben chuckled. Lexi was pretty scary when she was angry, probably more than Phil, if he was being honest. 

“Well, if it’s not that, I might be able to help. But you don’t need to tell me if you don’t want. Tell me now and I’ll say no more about it.”

“You can’t help.” 

Callum looked so sad it hurt Ben to see him like this. 

“Why? I can try.”

He took both of Callum’s hands in his, trying to get Callum to let him help. 

“There’s nothing anyone can do.”

“How?”

“Erm, it’s just... I don’t know how to explain.”

“Well, you can try. I’m listening.”

“The cookies.”

“Yeah? What about them. They were dodgy weren’t they? I knew it.”

“No!” He snapped. He shook his head and removed his hands from Ben’s and buried his head in them. Ben frowned, Callum wasn’t making a lot of sense but he was trying to get through to him. 

“Alright, I’m sorry! I just know your upset about something and you were fine until Lexi mentioned traditions. I know your not okay and I’m tying to help.”

“I know.” He moaned to himself. “I’m sorry for snapping.” He looked up again. 

“It’s fine.” Ben didn’t even care, he just wanted Callum to let him help or listen or anything. 

“It’s not, I’m sorry.”

“I know. I can tell your upset. Your like me, I waffle when I’m trying to avoid something and your just dragging it out, like when you were trying make coffee really slowly the other day. Look, just don’t tell me. I don’t want to pressure you. I’m gonna go see if Lex is okay.” 

He stood up, but Callum grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. 

Ben looked at Callum and took his other hand, so he was holding both again. “You sure, you want to tell me?” Callum just nodded in response.

“In the army me and... Chris... used to make these cookies for all the others. A tradition. It just threw me a bit when Lexi mentioned it.”

“And that’s why your sad? Cos you miss the army?”

“Yeah I do miss the army sometimes, but it’s not that, not really. I used to make some extra and send them to Chris every year.” He smiled thinking about the memory. “He always used to send me some too, they’d be exactly the same so there was not really any point but we’d send them to each other anyway. And he was only next door.”

“Chris was your friend?”

“Erm, Yeah.” Ben looked at Callum’s face change when he asked that. 

“More than a friend?” Callum looked up at Ben, wondering how he knew.

“Well, it was for him. You already know I’d never told anyone I was gay back then. And before I just thought he was my best friend. I only realised when...” 

Ben’s heart broke just seeing the sadness in Callum’s eyes. He’d been there before, feeling the loss. 

Ben pulled Callum into a hug, trying to give him some kind of comfort. Callum hugged him back tighter, squeezing his eyes shut as he rested his head on Ben’s shoulder, burying his face in Ben’s neck. Just inhaling Ben’s scent make him feel better, it seemed to calm him. 

“I’m sorry.” Ben whispered to Callum. Ben held Callum’s head to him stroking his hair trying to soothe him. 

“Wait, how did you know he’d...” He moved his head from Ben’s neck to rest it on his shoulder so he could still hear him. He didn’t want to move his head yet, aware Ben had his hand on the back of his neck, slowly stroking it, and soothing him. 

“Because I’ve been there before, Cal. I could see it in your eyes. The sadness, the loss. I know what it’s like to lose someone you love. I know what that feels like, what it does to you in your head and your heart.”

“I always thought he was just a friend. But it felt like a small part me died when his sister came to tell me. She knew we were close friends and wanted to tell me.”

“Well, at least you found out properly instead of just hearing from someone else in the army.”

“Vicky, his sister, gave me some photos of all of us when we used to go out and some letters that Chris had written to her. She did come to find me originally because in all his letters he told her about me. She said she wanted to find that person to tell them, not knowing it was me. I never knew he’d written so much about me to her.”

“He obviously loved you a lot.”

“Maybe.”

“I don’t think it’s a maybe. He definitely did love you if he never left your side in the army and wrote to his sister about you all the time.”

Callum finally lifted his head up from Ben’s shoulder to sit up again and look at him. 

“I think Whit even knew he loved me, before me. She found the letters after she went back to the flat when she called the wedding off. That’s when I still hadn’t come out.”

That annoyed Ben a lot. She shouldn’t have read them. 

“She had no right to read them.” 

“She had every right too. She needed answers from me and she was hurting.”

“She still shouldn’t have read them. They were yours. And you didn’t need to give her answers. You were gay, end of. And I do admit what we did was wrong at the time, going behind her back, but I don’t regret it one bit.”

“Anyway, even when I left the army, I sent him cookies for a few years after. After a while, we sort of lost contact, so I stopped sending them to him.” A tear slipped down his cheek. “And now he’s... gone.” 

Ben held Callum’s face in his hands and looked him in the eye, as he wiped away his tears with both his thumbs. 

“He’ll never be gone Cal, because you have your memories and he’ll always be in your heart. We’ve both lost someone we loved. Mum keeps telling me everything happens for a reason.”

“Why him though?”

“That’s what I said when Paul died. Why did it have to be him and not me? We both got attacked, but he had to be the one to die.”

Callum looked back at Ben, he couldn’t ever imagine not knowing him and having him in his life. He rested his forehead against Ben’s, closing his eyes, Ben still stroking his thumbs across Callum’s face. 

“We were just the lucky ones. You survived and I wasn’t back in the army when Chris died, along with the other soldiers he was with. It wasn’t just him that died. I’m glad we’ve got each other now though. Thanks for understanding.”

“Me too. Course I’d understand. I know what it’s like.”

Ben lifted his head back up to look at Callum. His hands returning to Callum’s hands in his lap. 

“Mum keeps insisting that it was fate that we met.”

“Fate?”

“I think she was just excited cos I’ve finally got a decent boyfriend.”

They laughed together, Callum glad that he had told Ben about Chris. Ben had actually helped just by listening. Callum was glad he had told him and opened up about it. 

“She keeps insisting that everything happened in my life with Paul and your life with you going to marry Whitney, for a reason and that reason was to meet you. She does come up with some strange ideas sometimes.”

“Well, I think that your Mum might be right.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I do. We literally had this conversation the other day. If I hadn’t have come home from the army, I would never have met you. And I can’t ever imagine not having you in my life. You mean the world to me Ben and I love you so much.”

“I love you more than life Cal. I’d give you the world if I could. I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone as much as I love you. You mean everything to me and I don’t actually know what I’d do without you. I don’t think I’d ever be the same again without you. I probably wouldn’t be able to cope anymore.”

“You’ve helped me so much Ben, more than anyone ever has. You gave me the courage to come out and be strong. I feel like I can finally be myself. I’ve got a whole family now and you make me so happy. I’m so happy when I’m with you and you make me smile and laugh everyday.” 

If Ben didn’t do something he felt like he was going to cry. He grabbed Callum’s face in his hands and captured him a bruising and intense kiss, different to their softer more gentle kisses. It felt like it lasted forever, neither wanting to break apart. 

They heard the Lexi’s bedroom door slam, so broke apart and rested their foreheads together again, closing their eyes. 

“Thank you. I love you.” 

Callum whispered to Ben. He didn’t need to say anymore. He knew Ben would understand he was thanking him for everything. Being there for him. Listening. Loving. And caring. 

“Thank you too, for everything. I love you.” 

They smiled at each other and lifted their heads as Lexi came running down the stairs and back into the living. Ben kissed Callum lightly again, before removing his hands from Callum’s face and held one of his hands.

“Ewww, daaaad!”

“What?” He grinned at her. 

“You two, kissing. It’s G-ross.”

“Is it? Come here.” He patted his knees, Lexi jumping onto them. 

“Yep.”

“Is this?” He planted multiple kisses on her face making her giggle and squirm. 

“Nooo!” She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but not getting anywhere. 

“No? I best give you some more then!” He carried on making her giggle and squeal. 

Callum smiled at them both. Ben had such a great relationship with Lexi. He thought that before she was the only one that kept him going. 

Lexi managed to wriggle free of Ben’s grasp and collapsed on the living room floor giggling. 

“Do you want to go out for lunch somewhere? Lexi as well.” Callum asked Ben. 

“Look at you treating us, breakfast now lunch. Yeah, we’ve not had lunch yet, have we Lex?”

She sat up on the floor, grinning up at them both. “Nope. I’m starving.”

“Guess that’s settled then.” Callum said to them both. He stood up and offered his hands to Lexi, who was still sitting in the floor. She took both of his hands as he pulled her up into the air, letting her go, before catching her in his arms making her squeal. 

Ben smiled at them both as he watched Callum place her back down gently. He took Callum’s hand in his and Lexi’s hand in the other, when they stepped outside, leaving her in the middle like before. 

“Where to then?” Ben asked them. 

“Anywhere. I don’t care as long as you two are with me.”

They shared a smile and continued walking, neither quite sure where they were going, they were both just happiest when they all had each other, the three of them together. 

TBC


	18. December 18th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my shortest one.   
> Enjoy, anyways. X

Callum picked up his post, as he’d come in from work, from his doorstep and flicked through them. It was just the usual rubbish, apart from a red envelope. 

He looked at the writing and knew who it was from the minute he saw the neat, swirly writing that was distinct of Ben. Underneath that and the address it read “Merry Christmas!” , in not so neat handwriting which must have been Lexi’s. Callum smiled to himself, it was covered in her little sparkly stickers too. 

He opened the envelope to see a Christmas card with an ice skating rink with people on it and a big Christmas tree in the middle. Callum smiled to himself Ben must have picked it out, Lexi didn’t know they’d gone ice skating or she would have insisted she’d come too. Callum wouldn’t have minded and let her come but Ben wanted it to be just the two of them that day. 

He’d had a good day until the annoying guy kicked them out for kissing. It didn’t really bother him anymore though, Ben had helped him when they had talked about it. Ben making sure he wasn’t ashamed of who he really was. He smiled thinking about how much Ben had helped in the past few months, from giving him the courage to come out and stand up to Jonno to telling each other that they loved each other. He wouldn’t have been able to tell Ben he loved him if he hadn’t have come out and be who he really was. Who’d have thought, when Ben had called him Kermit in the Vic all those months ago, that he’d be here today, with a whole family and Ben and Lexi with him everyday. 

He opened the card to see more of Ben and Lexi’s writing. 

Cal, 

Merry Christmas! I love you! 

Lexi wanted to send a card in the post, and to quote: “For it to be a REAL Christmas card”, instead of just giving it to you. Complete with a Christmas stamp! (Lucky you!). I think she went a little overboard with the stickers though!

Me and Lexi are going to make sure you have the best Christmas. Even if I have already started weeks ago, I couldn’t have you not having a tree could I? I love you more than the world!

Merry Christmas Callum!!!!  
I love you! (Lots and lots.)  
I hope you spend Christmas with us, me and Daddy will make it great!

Love always, 

Ben  
&  
Lexi 

XXXX

Lexi had even drawn a Christmas tree in the corner and coloured it in. 

Callum smiled as he placed the card on the shelf near his and Ben’s advent calendars and the reindeer ornament. He could just imagine Ben laughing to himself as he was writing it. 

Ben- 5:47- Thanks for the card. Tell Lexi her drawing is amazing. Love you. XX

Callum- 5:50- Will do. It took me ages to find a nice one, then I saw that. I wasn’t sure if you’d like it or not, because of the guy when we went skating. Love you. XX

Ben- 5:52- Of course I love it! I’m okay with it now, thanks to you! You really helped when we talked about it. You always help when we talk about stuff! XX

Callum- 5:55- Glad to be of assistance. You know I don’t like seeing you upset, I just want you to be happy. (Especially at Christmas!) XX

Ben- 5:57- I know you do. I don’t want you be unhappy trying to make me happy though. XX

Callum- 6:00- Who said anything about me being unhappy? I wanted to do all this Christmas stuff with you! I was the one who hauled a giant tree through your front door!XX

Ben- 6:02- Just you makes me happy. Buut, you know what would make me reeaally happy? XX

Callum- 6:02- Name it, you’ve got it. XX

Callum smiled to himself. Ben would really would do anything for him. 

Ben- 6:03- Drinking eggnog with you here. XX

Callum- 6:04- Your eggnog nearly knocked me out last time! You put way too much brandy in it. It was strong, even for me! It was good though. XX

Ben- 6:05- Drinking eggnog with you here, like now. XX

Callum- 6:06- I’m already out the door, told you I’d give you whatever you want... XX

Callum smiled to himself and waited for Ben. 

TBC


	19. December 19th

“What. Is. That?”

Ben laughed as he looked at Callum’s mortified face. 

“A Christmas jumper!”

“Oh my god Ben. It’s erm... lovely.” He plastered a smile on his face not wanting to upset Ben. 

“Oh Cal, you do make me laugh sometimes. It’s horrible!”

Callum was too busy staring at the jumper with a confused look on his face. 

“Wait, if you think it’s terrible, why are you giving it to me to wear?!”

“That’s the point of Christmas jumpers Cal, there meant to be... ugly.”

“And what’s the point in wearing something that makes you look stupid?”

Ben was still grinning at him, amused by Callum’s reaction. 

“I don’t know! You just do. You can’t have Christmas without a ugly Christmas jumper. And because I’m so kind, I got you one! Don’t want to look stupid on my own do I?”

“Hold on, are telling me, that Ben Mitchell, master criminal and ‘hard man’- He motioned his fingers in imaginary speech marks. Ben was anything but “hard” when he was with Callum. -“wears ‘ugly’- He motioned speech marks again. -“Christmas jumpers?”

“Hard? Master Criminal?” He motioned speech marks repeating Callum. “Didn’t think I’d hear you use them words.”

“Stop taking the mick. It’s not funny!” He was grinning at Ben anyway. 

“Just a liittle bit. And anyway, your going to wear it, if it kills me.” 

“Don’t even do that to me Ben!Here I was thinking oh god, that’s horrible but you seemed really happy. So I thought fine I’ll wear it then, even if it is hideous!”

Ben draped his arms over Callum’s shoulders, his hands linked together on the back of his neck. 

“Arr, you’d wear a horrible jumper just to make me happy?”

“Course I would.” He leaned down to kiss Ben lightly. 

“Are you gonna wear it then?”

“Only if I don’t have to go out in it yeah, because there is NO WAY I am leaving here with... THAT on.”

Callum frowned when Ben didn’t say anything, he just looked back at Callum looking guilty. 

“No! I’m not going out with it on! You’ll have to kill me first!”

“Please?” How could he possibly say no to that face? Not when he was giving him sad eyes, which made it even harder to say no. 

A while later Ben and Callum walked into the café, Callum zipping his coat firmly done up. 

“Arr, Cal, don’t do that! That kinda defeats the object.”

“I don’t care! I came out the flat didn’t I?”

“Only cos you can’t say no to me. I have a special charm.”

“Hmm, along with your ‘gaydar’.”

“Yep.” Ben took his coat off and draped it over the chair, before going to speak to his Mum. “You happy now?”

“Come on love, it’s only a Christmas jumper! It clearly says on the front door, you must wear a Christmas jumper to be served.”

“Seriously Mum. I only wore one, cos I can’t be arsed to go and find a decent café. You know how long it took me to get Callum out of the flat? He’s so embarrassed! And so am I to be honest!”

“Wait, you got him to wear one too? I only put that sign up so you’d wear one!” Kathy chuckled to herself as she busied herself with coffees for them. 

“Mum! It’s not funny. Even I don’t wear these horrible things in public! It took me ages to persuade Cal to wear one!” Ben looked around to see that hardly anybody else was wearing one. He glared at Kathy, before going to sit down opposite Callum. 

“What’s she done now?” He could tell Ben was annoyed just by looking at him. 

“Erm, you know I said you had to wear a Christmas jumper?”

“Yeah?” Callum squinted at Ben, he looked guilty about something. 

“Well, Mum said she only put a sign on the door to make me wear one. You didn’t need to wear one.”

“Oh well, I’ve got it on now.” Ben looked at Callum to see he had actually taken his coat off and was still wearing it. Callum’s had a Christmas tree on it. Ben didn’t think that his jumper was that bad actually, although Callum could wear anything and he’d still think it looked good. 

“Your taking this better than I expected.”

“Yeah well, you wanted me to wear it, so I did. I thought you said you had to wear Christmas jumpers at Christmas, you seemed really excited?”

“Only because, I was trying to get you to wear one! I hate wearing them! There horrible!”

“I don’t think you look bad in it.”

“You would say that.”

“What? It’s true!”

“If you say so. Come on, hurry up. The sooner we drink these the faster we can get out of here and take these off.”

“Hold on! I’ve only just sat down!”

“You were the one who point blank refused to come out the flat!”

“That was before. And besides, it keeps me warm.”

“I’m sure I could find other ways to keep you warm.” He grinned at Callum. 

“Ben! Stop sulking, your worse than me!”

“Fine. But if anyone I know sees me in this, I will murder them.”

“Erm, you do know your in your local café? You probably gonna see someone you know. Speaking of...” 

Ben went as white as a sheet, as Whitney walked in. Ben knew she hated him anyway, and here he was with an embarrassing Christmas jumper on.

“No,no,no! Cal! Why did I do this! I’m gonna die. Make her go away!”

To make matters worse Whitney walked over to them, as Callum was laughing at Ben. She hadn’t seen Callum since the other day in the café, when Ben was trying to work out what was wrong with him. He looked really happy now though. She didn’t hate Ben, but she still felt slightly jealous whenever he was with Callum. He seemed to be able to make Callum happy, more than she ever could. 

“Whitney.” Ben nodded to her trying not to make eye contact. She saw the look on Callum’s face, he was trying not to laugh looking amused. They were clearly in the middle of something she’d interrupted. 

“Erm, Callum, I was looking for you. I need your opinion on one of my designs for my stall.”

“Me? Since when do I know anything about fashion?” 

Even Ben laughed at this. 

“Callum? A fashion expert? God, that’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all day.” Callum glared at Ben. 

“Well, I wanted to design something new for men. I always do stuff for women and I thought you could be my model.”

Ben snorted and laughed even more, earning a smack on the arm from Callum. 

“Oi!”

“I’m sorry, I just got images of you being an actual model. It’s funny.”

“Excuse me, I’d like to see you try.”

“I could wear the clothes, it’s just the whole other part. Personally I think I’d make a very dashing model.”

“Well?” Whitney asked, watching as they were both teasing each other. 

“We’ll do it.”

“We?” Ben and Whitney both said at the same time, looking horrified. 

“I’m not doing it on my own Ben. You can come with me. That’ll be alright won’t it Whit?”

She didn’t look too sure as she looked at Ben. “Erm, I guess so.”

“Right, that’s settled then. When do you want us?” Callum looked at Ben and grinned, he looked like he was going to throw up. 

“Erm, now?”

“Now?” Ben wanted a hole to open up and swallow him now. 

“If that’s okay with you Callum?”

“Erm, Yeah, that’s great.”

“Juust great.” Ben muttered to himself. 

A while later they were back at Whitney’s place, with a pile of clothes each.

“Right you get them on, I’ll take photos.”

“Whoa, hold on. Nobody said anything about photos!” Ben said. 

“Fine. I’ll just take photos of Callum then?”

“I’m not doing that either!” Callum piped up. 

“Well, what if you both did it? There only so I can design stuff from them, there not going anywhere else. You two seemed joined at the hip nowadays. You can’t do something without the other.”

Ben looked at Callum, as he looked back at Ben, in a silent communication, trying to work out what the other was thinking. 

“Fine.” They both said at the same time. 

“Wait can I get a photo of the Christmas jumpers first? I might design a few.”

“What? This day just gets better and better! Why I agreed to this, I’ll never know.”

“What are you doing Ben?” Whitney asked him. 

“Why are you talking to yourself?” Callum laughed. 

“I’m trying to give myself some kind of idea as to why I’m doing this!!”

“Because you love me and you said you’d do anything for me, precisely yesterday in your text. Oh come on Ben! It’s fun.”

Callum got his phone out and read it back to him smirking. “Name it, you’ve got it. And oo, and I quote told you I’d give you whatever you want. Your words Ben, not mine.” 

Callum grinned at Ben’s mortified face. 

“It might be for you! Alright, I don’t think Whitney wants to hear all our messages! Just do it and hurry up about it. And if I find out you’ve posted them anywhere or sent them to anyone, you will regret it.” Ben glared at Callum then Whitney, making Callum chuckle. 

“I just said they’re only for me.” Whitney felt a bit awkward, watching Ben and Callum teasing each other. 

Ben squinted at Whitney, trying to find any indication she was lying to him. 

“Fine, okay? I’ll go first, get this over with.”

A few hours later Ben and Callum walked back to the flat hand in hand. 

“Was it bad?” Callum asked Ben. 

“Not really, it was only some shirts.”

“See, what did I say. You keep telling me to trust you, and I do. So you should have trust me. She’s not exactly gonna dress you up in a dress is she?”

“I wouldn’t put it past her to do that. I do trust you... I don’t trust Whitney. I just didn’t want her to make me wear something stupid. They weren’t anyway, which was fine by me.”

“Good, besides it was better you being there.”

“Yeah, she wouldn’t have asked me to do it, if you hadn’t suggested it though, you know she hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you Ben. We hurt her, a lot.”

“I know. It wasn’t your fault though.”

“How was it not? I cheated on her Ben, with you! Of course it was my fault!”

“Fine, it was both of us. I just don’t want her hating you for being who you are. If Whitney hates me, fine, but I don’t want her hating you for what we did.”

“She doesn’t hate you and I don’t even think she hates me either, she asked me to help her today. She’s my friend Ben. And she let you come with me today, so she can’t hate you that much.”

“Hmm, she’s not a fan though.”

“Well, she might not be a fan, but she doesn’t hate you. She was the one who told me to go on a date with you, when she came back from her holiday/honeymoon thingy, whatever you want to call it.”

“She did?”

“Yeah, she told me she wanted me to be happy and that was with you. She literally said “I think you should go on that date with Ben.” Besides she had a fling, whilst she was away, so she’s moving on too. Why can’t we move on too?”

“We have now obviously. I don’t care if she doesn’t like me anyway. I’m with you now and that’s all that matters.”

“You always worry about everyone’s opinion of you, when you told me not too. Nobody hates you Ben. It’s very hard to hate you. And I think that you do care if she doesn’t like you, because you don’t want people to hate you.”

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“I don’t know, you always seem to know what I’m thinking or know how I feel or you know exactly how to... I don’t how to put it...”

“Break through your walls?”

“Precisely. See, you just read my mind again.”

“That’s because I love you Ben and I know you. I can always tell when something’s wrong, your won’t be yourself or you say something that’s not like you. I just know.”

“I’m glad I don’t have to be someone different when I’m around you.”

“You don’t need to prove anything to anyone. I love you for who you are, not who you think people want you to be.” 

“Your amazing, you know that.”

Callum opened the door to the flat and let them both in. 

“I try my best.” He smiled at Ben.  
“You staying over?”

“Go on then. How can I say no to that offer?”

He kissed Ben before they both went into the flat together. 

TBC


	20. December 20th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never really written any ‘steamy scenes’, I’ll put it. So you’ll have to tell me what you think!
> 
> I think this is one of my favourites.
> 
> I can’t take all these spoilers EE keep giving us! If they split up Ballum for too long, I’m gonna march down there and write it myself! 😡

Callum lay next to Ben in bed, playing with his hair, Ben’s head on his chest. He loved Ben’s hair. It was always so soft. He could tangle his fingers in it all day. He could tell Ben was still asleep, his breathing slow and steady. 

He lay there for a while, smiling to himself that this was actually real. Ben lying on him, asleep and him wrapped around Ben the whole night. He stroked his thumb across the back of Ben’s hand he’d been holding all night, Ben’s other arm draped around his waist.

“Hmm.” 

Callum smiled down at Ben. “I take it that means hello.” He brushed Ben’s hair from his forehead out of the way. 

“M-h” Ben smiled and squeezed Callum’s hand in his. “Don’t wanna move.” He scrunched his eyes shut, willing himself to go back to sleep. 

“Stay here then.” 

Ben grinned at Callum, as he continued to play with his hair and stroking the back of his neck.

“Can’t.” 

“Why?”

“Cos I’m taking you out.”

“Where?”

“Surprise.”

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No!”

“Whhyy?”

“Because it wouldn’t be a surprise then would it? Why are we giving one word answers anyway?”

“Can’t be bothered to speak. I’m still tired, you kept me busy all night.”

“We don’t have to go ‘til later anyway.”

“Wait, we’re on a time schedule now!”

“No! I’ve booked somewhere. Got to be there at 5.”

“Great, that gives us more sleeping time then.”

“Sleep or??”

“Sleep.” Callum said firmly. 

“Damn it.”

“It’s alright for you! You were asleep after about five minutes. Took me ages to get to sleep.”

“That’s too much excitement for ya.” He chuckled. 

“Are you telling me your not tired at all?”

“Well, yeah, but I’m never too tired for sex am I?”

“I am! I’m going to sleep. And so are you!” Callum shut his eyes as he moved his hand from Ben’s hair and wiped it down Ben’s face attempting to close his eyes for him, Ben kissing his hand on the way. 

“Go to sleep.” He whined before tangling his fingers back in Ben’s hair.

Ben smiled at Callum watching him trying to get back to sleep. 

“Shut your eyes Ben.”

“How do you know I’ve got them open when you’ve got yours shut? I might be going sleep too.”

“Because I know you’ve got them open, hoping I’ll change my mind. Go. To. Sleep.”

“Fine. Wake me up if you change your mind.”

Ben lay there for a while tracing his hand up and down Callum’s side, not wanting to go back to sleep, just in case Callum changed his mind. He knew that Callum would never wake him up when he was sleeping. He always said he didn’t want to disturb him. 

“Shut your eyes Ben. I’m not gonna change my mind. I need sleep.”

“Fine. I will!” Ben grinned to himself. Callum could read him like a book, he always seemed to know what he was thinking or doing even when he wasn’t there or like now wasn’t even looking.

He closed his eyes, knowing that he wouldn’t go to sleep now anyway. 

“Thank you.” He said, still with his eyes shut. He knew Ben would have shut his eyes this time. 

Ben looked up at Callum and smiled. He still had his eyes shut but knew what Ben was doing. “You got your way this time. You just wait ‘til next time...” 

He grinned before pulling the duvet back over them both, keeping them warm, it usually managed to be on the end of the bed or even on the floor by the time they both woke up. Ben made sure it had covered both of them before resting his head back on Callum’s chest. 

He lay there for a while stroking and tracing his hand up and down Callum’s side as he slept, listening to his breathing and feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest as he lay on it. 

He wrapped his arm around Callum’s waist, the other still holding his hand just as he had done all night. He could feel Callum’s hand still tangled in his hair subconsciously playing with it and stroking his neck in his sleep. 

He didn’t think he was going to get back to sleep but the slow rhythms of Callum’s breathing and his gentle stroking on the back of his neck made his eyes feel heavier, keeping his eyes shut he let sleep overcome him. 

“I can’t believe we stayed in bed until midday.” Callum told him. 

Callum and Ben were sitting in the café together in their usual seat in the corner. 

“You were the one who wanted to go back to sleep!”

“And you were the one who kept me up ‘til 3 in the morning! No wonder I was still tired this morning!”

“I can’t help it. One look at you and I just need to do all these things to you!”

“We’re eating breakfast at lunchtime. Kathy stopped serving breakfast like an hour ago.”

“Yeah well, she’s my Mum, she’ll give us breakfast whatever time of day.”

“We’ll be having breakfast at 4 if it was up to you. Keeping me in bed all day.”

“Erm, I think you’ll find you wanted to go back to sleep.”

“I was worn out!” 

Ben grinned at Callum. 

“So was I to be honest. Where do you wanna go now then? Before 5 that is.”

“Erm, I don’t mind. Whatever you want is fine by me.”

“You. Like right now.”

“Hmm, you’ve been wanting to do that all morning.”

“Yep. So, we gonna...?”

Callum looked at Ben and knew whatever he said he’d say yes eventually. 

“Fine.”

“You make it sound like a chore!”

“Course not! You know I love it. Like a lot. I’m just tryna eat my bacon aren’t I?”

“I can give ya bacon if you hurry up. Now come on, haven’t got all day! Besides you dragged me outta here the other day when I was still eating bacon!”

He stood up, grabbed Callum’s hand and dragged him out of his chair and out the door of the café. 

“Told you, I’d get my way next time.” He grinned at Callum still dragging him along. 

They had gotten halfway up the stairs to the flat before Ben pinned Callum to the wall and kissed him like his life depended on it. 

He carried on kissing Callum holding his face in his hands, keeping him close, whilst moving them both up the rest of the stairs and into the flat. Ben kicked the door shut behind them and flipped Callum around pressing him against the front door. He pulled Callum’s jacket from his shoulders, dropping it to the floor and started to unbutton his shirt, whilst kissing him. He got to the bottoms of his shirt before wrapping his arms around Callum’s waist and twisted him round so Callum was walking backwards towards the bedroom. 

Callum shrugged his shirt off his shoulders, leaving it in the living room before making it to the bedroom. He pushed Ben against the closed door kissing him harder, unbuttoning his shirt too and throwing it across the room on the floor. 

Ben wanted to take the lead this time so flipped Callum back around, pressing their warm bodies together. He started to trail his kisses along Callum’s jaw, moving onto his neck and along his shoulder. 

Callum let his head fall back against the door and let out a breathless moan, causing Ben to become more insistent licking and slightly biting his neck. 

“Ben...” Callum couldn’t take much more.

“Mmm...” The vibrations travelled through the whole of his body making him shudder. 

“I... need...”

“What do you need baby.”

“You. On that bed. Now.”

Ben looked at Callum. He had his eyes fluttering shut trying to control himself. He was so beautiful and Callum didn’t think he was. He kissed his mouth lightly multiple times, Callum not responding to the first few. He was too busy trying the control himself. 

Callum’s hands drifted to the back of Ben’s neck pulling him in closer, his lips parted letting Ben explore Callum’s mouth. 

He turned Callum around again and walked him over to the bed sitting him down. Callum shuffled up the bed and looked up at Ben as threw his trousers on the floor. 

Ben looked back at Callum and saw the lust and desire in them. Callum dragged him down with him, laying down together. Ben continued to kiss Callum over and over. He could never get enough of kissing Callum. It was... intoxicating and addictive. 

Ben climbed on top of Callum straddling his hips, keeping him just where he wanted him. He unzipped Callum’s jeans and pulled them down before leaning down, kissing his mouth and jaw, causing Callum to arch his back up into Ben, his head falling back against the pillow. 

“Oh god. Ben.”

Ben took the opportunity to kiss his exposed throat, licking his way up, making Callum moan even louder. 

“Ben!!”

He continued to kiss and lick his way down Callum’s body, all the the while Callum letting out involuntary moans. 

“Ah! Ben! That feels amaz- oh god!” 

Ben grinned up at Callum as he arched his back a little more, pure bliss written across his face. 

“God, your so beautiful Cal.”

“Yeah? Well do what you gotta do, I’m going crazy here.”

“That’s the plan.” He smiled at Callum as he took him into his mouth, making Callum whimper. He swirled his tongue around making Callum breathe out shakily, losing control of his breathing. 

Callum looked up and let out a small cry as he saw Ben’s head moving up and down on him. He gripped onto Ben’s hair, trying to hold onto something even if he couldn’t control himself as Ben added a hand to the mix as well. 

“God, Yes Ben.” He can practically feel Ben smiling onto him as he moaned his name. 

Callum groaned when Ben stopped suddenly to lifting his head to look at Callum. 

“No!” He whined desperate for more. 

He gave Callum just a few light touches and strokes that finally sent him over the edge over his hand and wrist. Ben grinned at Callum wanting to see as his face contorted with pure pleasure, his eyes rolling back as he cried Ben’s name. 

Callum lifted his head up to see Ben licking his own hand and wrist, making Callum whimper some more, as he tasted Callum. He dropped his head back against the pillow and shut his eyes, trying to control himself. 

Ben flopped down next to Callum watching as he recollected himself, still panting from his high. 

“Ben... that was... amazing.”

“Yeah? I’ve got more where that came from.”

“Good. I never knew...I could feel like that.” He was still slightly breathless, trying to steady his breathing. 

“That’s the Ben Mitchell experience for you.” He chuckled. 

“Yeah, well I’m gonna need more of that.” He finally opened his eyes to see Ben smiling at him. 

“Your beautiful you know.”

“I think you already told me that earlier, but I was too busy going out of my mind to fully process it.”

“Yep. I can keep saying it if it makes you realise it’s the truth. You Are. Beautiful. All of you. Inside and out.”

“Naaah.”

“You are Cal! It’s the truth! And I’m going to tell you everyday to make sure that you know, because you are amazing.”

Ben rolled back over, hooking his leg over him, so he was sitting on top of Callum again and began kissing and licking his neck again, making Callum slightly delirious. 

“What’s this? Round two?” Callum managed to breathe out. 

“I remember I said something to you like that once.” Both remembering that next day together. Callum had tried to push Ben away, but had instantly regretted it. 

He started licking again, Callum could feel Ben’s warm hands on the back his neck lifting his head up slightly, pulling him in closer into Ben’s mouth, biting and sucking along his throat and neck. 

“I rememb-Ah!” 

Ben chuckled as he reached Callum’s sensitive spot between his shoulder and neck. Ben could feel Callum straining his neck to give him more access, desperate for more. 

“So? Do you want Round two?” Ben grinned, still leaving wet kisses all along his neck and shoulder. Callum arched himself right up into Ben, as he as slipped his hand down Callum’s body slowly and held onto him. 

“Definitely.” He breathed out whimpering and moaning, starting lose control already.

“When have we got to go?” Callum asked Ben. 

They were lying on their backs looking at the ceiling holding hands. Ben didn’t respond, he was too blissed out, at what they had just done to each other. 

“Ben?”

“Oh, erm ‘bout 4 babe, got to be there at 5.”

“Where we going again? I forgot.”

“Nice try. I’m not telling you.”

“Even if I try and persuade you?”

“No!”

“Not even if I do this...” Callum rolled over, half on top of Ben and kissed him. Ben opened his lips, allowing Callum in, exploring each other’s mouths, before he rolled Callum back over so they were on their backs again holding their hands in the middle. 

“Arr, I was enjoying that.”

“No! I’m not telling you! What’s up with you today? Are you trying to see how many times we can have sex in 24 hours?”

“Ooo, that’s a good idea. You were the one who dragged me across the square and couldn’t even wait until we were in the bedroom to start ripping my clothes off. And wanted ‘Round two’.”

“What? I can’t help it!”

“Round three then?”

“No! We’ve got to get ready!”

Ben looked at Callum giving him sad eyes. “No! It’s not gonna work this time!”

“It did last time!” Callum huffed and looked back up at the ceiling. 

“Oh my god, are you sulking?” Ben smiled to himself. 

“Maybe.”

“I would normally I promise. But I want to take you out.”

Callum looked at Ben. This was really important to him, even if it meant less sex. 

“Seeing as its you...”

“Yes, come on.” He unhooked his hand from Callum’s and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, sitting up. 

Callum sat up and shuffled behind Ben wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck, making Ben moan. God, Callum knew just the spot that made Ben moan and make little noises. 

As much as he was enjoying it, he tore himself away from Callum, and crossed the room, laughing as Callum was glaring at him. 

“Later. Promise. You can do what ever you want. Your like an animal today. Using me for sex. I’m hurt.” He grinned. 

A grin crossed Callum’s face as he sat on the edge of the bed watching Ben. 

“Can’t stop myself. Not my fault your too gorgeous.”

“Come. On. We NEED to go. You might wanna wear something... fancy.”

A few hours later Ben and Callum walked into a fancy restaurant together. 

“Ben. This feels too posh for us.” He whispered to him. 

“Are you trying to say I’m cheap?” He chuckled. 

“Naaah, just look at all these people though. They look like they should be dining with the queen.” 

Ben laughed and pulled him inside anyway. “Come on, I’m starving. Worked up an appetite haven’t I?” He grinned at Callum who smiled back. 

A waiter led them to a table in the corner away from everyone else. The table had wine available for them, a few flowers and some candles. 

“Fancy.” Callum said to Ben when the waiter left. 

“Only the best for you.” They smiled at each other before sitting down.

“Why are we so far away from everyone else anyway?”

“Because I booked it to be away from everyone else. So we could be alone. Do you want me get you a beer, I know they gave us wine, but you might something else.”

“No, I’m okay with this if you are.”

“Yeah, course.” 

The waiter came back to take their order and left again. Ben poured them both a glass and handed one to Callum, clinking their glasses. 

“What are we toasting to?” Callum asked. 

“Erm, I don’t know, I just wanted to clink em’” He chuckled. 

“What about...To experiencing Christmas.” 

He smiled at Ben. He had shown Callum everything he knew about Christmas just to make him happier. “And loving it of course. I do because I get to be with you everyday.” Callum added. 

They smiled at each warmly, Ben getting getting lost in Callum’s eyes again. The waiter arrived with their food and interrupted the moment. 

They drank more wine whilst they ate, finishing two bottles. 

“This is good wine.” Callum said swirling it around and drinking some more. 

Ben scoffed. “Yep, it’s good.”

Ben frowned at his glass wondering how some grapes could be so expensive. He just wanted to take Callum somewhere special because he was so special to him. 

“Eh?”

“Oh, I said, it’s really good. Another bottle?”

“Ooo, go on then.”

They drank even more wine, both becoming slightly tipsy. 

“Do you want more wine?” Ben said waving his glass around nearly dropping it. “Woah. Oops. Nearly ended up on the floor.” They laughed together, as the waiter brought them their desserts, looking disapprovingly at them both. 

“I think we’re making the waiter guy annoyed.” Callum attempted to whisper to Ben but ended up speaking rather loudly. He chuckled to himself, smiling at Ben. 

“Try some of this.” Ben said. He fed some of his pudding to Callum across the table. 

“That’s nice. Want some of mine?”

“Naah, s’alright.”

“Go on.” He fed some to Ben anyway, getting cream on his nose. 

“Cal! Your too tipsy, to be feeding me.”

“I’ve got it.” Callum wiped Ben’s nose with his thumb, grinning at each other. 

They stayed a while longer, managing to drink another bottle before they left with a sixth. 

“Argh, it’s literally chucking it down.” Ben frowned as they stepped outside into the rain.

They walked down the road, trying to find shelter and waiting for a cab together swinging their hands, swaying and unable to walk in a straight line, slowly getting drenched. 

“Right, home? To drink this?” Ben waved it in air dropping it, the lid falling off and most of it spilling down the road. 

Callum laughed and picked it up. 

“Arrr, I paid 40 quid for that!!” He looked so sad as he watched it running down the road. 

“£40!!!”

“Yeah, Why?”

“How many bottles did we have?”

“Six, I think.”

“Six??!!”

“Why?”

“Cos you’ve probably just given a year of your salary away to pay for dinner for me.”

“I wanted to pay.”

“I did offer, numerous times.”

“I know you did. And I told you no every time, because I wanted to take you out.”

“But that’s six bottles of wine and the dinner and desserts at a fancy, EXPENSIVE restaurant.”

Ben held Callum’s face in his hands and looked into his eyes. 

“I don’t care Cal, I wanted it to be special for us because I love you and you are very special to me. You deserve the best. In fact you deserve everything. Don’t worry about it, okay?”

Callum nodded and leaned down to kiss Ben. 

“You know, I don’t need fancy restaurants to know that you love me.”

“Well, I’ve never taken you to a fancy restaurant before.”

“Your so sweet sometimes. Thank you for this evening, it was lovely.”

Ben smiled at Callum and kissed him again, before offering him his hand again, waiting for the cab. 

The cab arrived on the side of the road in front of them. 

“Yesss, I’m soaked.” Ben opened the door for Callum to get in. 

“Woah, woah, you two are not getting in that wet!” The taxi driver frowned at them, looking annoyed. 

“Why? I’m gonna pay, what more do you want? I’ve been standing here for half an hour!” Ben glared at him. 

“Do you know how long it took me to dry the whole back of here last time I let someone soaked in?”

“No and I don’t care, I just want to go home.”

“Sorry boys, but I’m not taking you.”

“Fine! We wanted to walk anyway!” Ben slammed the back door, as the cab drove off. 

“Well, that’s that failing then. Guess we are gonna have to walk Cal.”

“S’alright. I’m soaked anyways, can’t get any wetter.”

Ben turned to face Callum, holding both of his hands in his own. 

“Your amazing.”

“Eh?”

“I may be drunk, juuusst a little bit, but you always see the bright side of things. I mean here we are getting soaked and walking home in it and you don’t even care. Your just amazing.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve got you with me, that’s all I need right now.”

They just stood there for a while looking at each other not saying anything. Ben let go of his hand, brushing his hair out of the way, that had become plastered to the side of his face, leaving his hand there. 

Ben would never get tired of looking into Callum’s eyes. They were the darkest electric blue, like a whole ocean, striking but soft. He could practically hear the waves falling against the shore as he got lost in them. He always thought they were just blue, but he could see flecks of green in them too. He didn’t know if it was the colour that was so breathtaking or what was in them. How bright they were when he smiled or how the light danced in them like stars, when he laughed.

Ben brought his other hand up to Callum’s face, pulling him to his mouth, tasting the saltiness of the rain on his lips. The world felt like it melted away every time he kissed Callum, the traffic, people trying to get out of the rain and the noises around them, disappeared. 

Ben shivered as Callum’s hands drifted to his neck, pulling him further into Callum’s mouth. He didn’t know if he shivered under his touch or the rain running down his hands on Callum’s face, down his already soaked back. 

He pulled away, wrapping his fingers around the back of Callum’s neck, taking in his body, his shirt sticking to him, caressing his sides and front. He felt like he was going to melt, raindrops beginning to bead on Callum’s hair again, after he’d wiped them away, making it shine. 

“God, you look so sexy all wet. ‘specially with all ya clothes sticking to you.”

“How do you think I feel? I just wanna rip that shirt off you right now.”

“Well, you can when we get back.” Ben grinned up at him, still with his hands wrapped around his neck, stroking him slightly. 

He pulled Callum’s mouth back to his kissing him once, twice and a final time before holding his hand out for Callum to take, smiling at him. Callum returned his smile, hooking his fingers, closing them around Ben’s hand, slowly warming each other’s hands. 

They carried on walking, still walking diagonally and all over place, smiling and laughing together, swinging their hands held together, towards home. 

“I love you Cal.”

“I love you Ben.”

TBC


	21. December 21st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually cried at last nights episode! What have EE done to me! I’m heartbroken. People keep asking me why I’m in such a sad mood already! I mean, No Ballum? What’s the point!
> 
>   
> He’s this anyway. It doesn’t feel right posting this anymore. Hope everyone’s okay from last night, I’m still not okay! 
> 
> XX

Ben dropped onto the Beale’s sofa and groaned. His head hurt like hell. It turns out that wine is a lot stronger than beer. 

He left Callum’s this morning after he’d promised “Round three” last night. 

“Argh my head! Least no ones up yet.” 

He dragged himself of the sofa and ventured to the kitchen and downed some paracetamol for his head ache before half walking and half shuffling back to the sofa, before falling onto it and closing his eyes. 

“Argh.” He opened his eyes again, the room started spinning when he shut his eyes, making him feel sick. He stared at the ceiling waiting for the dizziness to subside. 

He lay there for about thirty seconds before Lexi came running down the stairs shouting. 

“Dad, your back! Were you having a sleepover at Callum’s again?” 

“Hmm.” She came running over and jumped on him. 

“Arrrgghh, Lex!”

She giggled as she lay on Ben crossing her arms across Ben’s chest, legs fully outstretched behind her.

“Did you have fun at Callum’s? Did you miss me? Did you know it’s snowed?”

“Yep, yep and yep.” Ben stroked Lexi’s hair closing his eyes slowly, so he wouldn’t make himself dizzy again. 

“Are you okay, daddy?”

He opened his eyes to see Lexi looking at him concern on her face. 

“Course I am darlin’. Just tired. Got a bit of a headache.”

“Have you been drinking too much again, dad?”

Ben laughed, she was so clever for her age. 

“Just a little bit.”

“I blame Callum.” He whispered, grinning at her. 

She giggled and smiled at him. 

“Has anyone told you, you have a lovely smile?”

“You tell me all the time.”

“I know I do.” He brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear, smiling at her. 

“Dad, it snowed last night!”

“I know! I saw it when I walked over here.”

“Can we go build a snowman?!”

“Course you can baby.”

Lexi sat up and shuffled herself of Ben and grabbed his hands trying to pull him up. 

“Your coming too!”

“Okay, make sure you put your hat and gloves on though, don’t want you to be catching a cold.”

“Yep.” She ran off and grabbed her scarf and gloves, before returning to Ben. “Can we go now?”

“Hold on. And your coat! Wait here before you go out, I don’t want you running around outside on your own. I’m just going to change my clothes, then I’ll be down, yeah?”

“Okay.” 

She jumped on the sofa and started to put her scarf and gloves on, Ben smiled at her before going upstairs, his headache starting to go away. 

Ben came down five minutes later, to see that Lexi had gone. 

“Arr, come on! What did I say?”

He shook his head and grabbed her hat, she’d left on the side and went outside. 

“Lex?” 

He looked around to see that she was nowhere.

“Lexi!” Starting to panic, he went back inside to see if she was in the kitchen. 

“Shit,shit,shit,shit. Where is she? I said stay there!” 

He went back outside to see her running towards him. 

“Lexi! I told you to stay on the sofa and wait for me!”

“I’m sorry dad, I’d got my gloves and scarf on and couldn’t wait any longer, then I thought I could go and find-“

“She came to the flat looking for me.” 

A wide smile spread across Ben’s face as he looked up to see Callum. 

“Missed me?”

“I saw you ten minutes ago Cal...”

“Course I did!” He added grinning at Callum, teasing him. 

Callum grinned back at Ben as he picked up Lexi and stood next to Ben. 

“Well, she gave me quite a fright. Here I was stirring my coffee, when someone comes banging on the door. She couldn’t reach the door bell, bless her. Nearly dropped it, I did get half of my coffee on the carpet though?”

“Lex! You’ve ruined the carpet now! I told her sit on the sofa and wait for me. I didn’t want her running around the square on her own.”

“It’s fine, didn’t like the carpet anyway, made it better didn’t it Lex?” She giggled, grinning at him. “Did you ignore daddy again?” Callum smiled at her, as she hid, burying her head in his neck. 

“Well, at least she just went to you, I don’t think she’d run off normally.”

“I think she’s a little excited. She mentioned something about building a snowman? Well, I think it was something about a snowman. There was a lot of jumping and running around me, squealing.”

“Hmm, I told her I’d help build a snowman with her, take it she wants you to help too.” He smiled at them, as they were both smiling back at him. 

“You forgot this too, missus.” Ben pulled her hat onto her head and made sure her scarf was wrapped around her neck. Callum placed Lexi back gently, keeping a hold of her hand. 

“Snowman?” Ben ruffled her hair making her giggle. 

“Yay!” She ran around collecting snow, with the biggest smile on her face. 

Ben and Callum had helped roll the bigger balls for her, taking her exact orders as to where to put it. 

“Ready?” Ben asked. 

Callum nodded as they both picked up the biggest snowball Lexi had made and hauled it on top of the others to make the snowman. 

“Perfect.” They both smiled at her as she stood with her arms on her hips inspecting their work. 

“I’ll go get the finishing touches.” Callum turned around to go inside. Lexi came running past him and turned to throw her arms around his legs. 

“Thank you Callum, for helping me and daddy today.” She smiled up at him. 

“That’s alright darlin’, I’m glad you came to find me.”

She beamed up at him, as he stroked her hair, before going into the Beale’s. 

Ben smiled as Lexi came running back over. She loved Callum so much and he loved seeing them together. Callum loved her like his own too, he was so good with her. 

“Susssh.” 

Callum frowned as he walked out of the house with everything for the snowman. 

He looked around to see that Ben and Lexi had disappeared. 

A moment later they both jumped out and threw snowballs at him, making him drop everything. 

“God!”

Callum grinned as he saw them both standing together, his face dropping when he saw a large pile of snowballs next to them. 

“No! Don’t even dare, Ben, No!” They both grinned at him as they started to grab a pile of snowballs each. 

“It’s not my fault, I’ve got to follow Lex’s orders apparently!”

“No! nononono!” They started throwing them at him as he turned to start running, trying his best to dodge them. 

He could hear them following him as he dodged and ducked them as best he could, grabbing some snow as he ran, he spun around and threw some at Ben, managing to hit him right in the face. 

“Argh! Cal!”

“What?! Your literally attacking me with snowballs!”

Lexi giggled and started throwing them at Ben instead. 

“Whaat? Your turning on me! You traitor! Why you ganging up on me? My own daughter turning on me?!”

They began chasing Ben instead. He was terrible at dodging them and got covered in them, Callum’s aim rather accurate. 

“Isn’t that classed as cheating?” Ben asked whilst still dodging. 

“What?”

“You and your army training. Your good at aiming aren’t ya?”

“This is why I joined the army!”

“What, to attack me, with snowballs?”

“Course. Like you said, it’s fate isn’t it?” 

Ben grinned to himself as he tried and failed to dodge anymore snowballs. 

“Phil?!” He turned around to see Kathy walking towards him. 

“What do you want?”

“Nice. Hi Kathy, how are you Kathy?”

“Did you want something or?”

“Calm down. I was only gonna ask where you were going?”

“And I need to tell you because?”

“Because, you better not be going to see Ben, he’s busy.”

“Doing what? I need to see him, he’s got a ton a paperwork to do at the Arches, and Keanu said it’s his turn.”

“That can be done another day can’t it? He’s with Lexi and Callum, I saw them on my way out the house... building. I don’t think they noticed me, just left them to it.”

“It won’t take long, then he can go and do whatever...” 

They rounded the corner to see Ben running around, Callum and Lexi chasing after him. 

“he’s doing...” He finished. 

“Just leave them Phil, he’s spending time with his daughter and his boyfriend. I’m sure whatever he needs to do at the Arches, can wait.”

“But-“

“Phil!! No!”

Kathy smiled as Ben spun around grabbed Callum by his waist and pulled him down into the snow, both laughing together. 

“He’s happy. You know he hasn’t been happy for such a long time. Callum and Lexi are the only people that seem to be able to pull him through. Just leave it, will you?”

“Fine. He should be doing work rather than running around all morning.”

“For crying out loud Phil, have you not got a heart. Look them all, their happy, laughing and smiling. And to be honest, I prefer it when Ben’s happy. He doesn’t mope around the house for a start.”

They both watched as Lexi came running, jumping on them both giggling, making them both groan. 

“Your seeing this different to me Phil. You see Ben messing around not doing anything useful, whereas I see him having fun and finally being happy.”

“I do like to see him happy, just not in the middle of the square where everyone can see them.”

“Why? Hardly anybody’s up yet anyway, Lexi always gets up early, so Ben’s usually up early with her.“

Lexi grabbed two handfuls of snow and sprinkled them over Ben and Callum’s faces, giggling as she rolled off them finding it rather amusing. 

“Lex! If I die of hypothermia I’m gonna come back and haunt you.” Ben told her. 

Ben tickled Lexi’s sides making her squeal. She got up and started running around everywhere, giggling still. 

Ben grabbed Callum’s hand both looking up at the sky, snow still falling down in them. 

“I’m glad you came today, Cal.”

“Yeah, so am I.”

Ben turned and looked at Callum, he was smiling up at the sky. 

“Your so beautiful, you know.”

Callum turned to look at Ben too. 

“Naah.”

“You are! You always say you aren’t, but you are!”

Callum squinted at Ben. 

“It’s true!”

“If you say so.”

“You. ARE!”

Ben leaned over, holding the side of his face and kissing him, slipping his tongue into Callum’s mouth, making Callum slightly breathless. He pulled away looking at Callum, grinning up at Ben. 

“Beautiful.” Ben teased. 

Callum grabbed a handful of snow pushing it into Ben’s face. 

“Argh! Cal! That’s cold!”

“That juuust might be because it’s snow, Ben. Who knew, snows cold?” He gasped sarcastically, grinning and teasing Ben. 

Ben sprinkled some more snow over Callum’s face, laughing. 

“Revenge.” He leaned down kissing Callum’s cold lips, before sliding back off him, gripping onto his hand, looking at the sky again. “I’m gonna come back and haunt you too, aswell as Lex, if I die of hypothermia, just saying. I do love you though.”

Ben smiled as he heard Lexi running by, unaware of them two still lying there. She was too busy running off her all her energy. 

“Love ya. Do you think we should get up now? I can’t feel my feet.”

“Yeah, I’ve still got snow on my face.”

Callum wiped his face and Ben’s both getting slightly too cold now. Ben smiled back at Callum as he tried to get the snow out of Ben’s hair, ruffling the top of his hair, making it all disheveled. 

“Come on, I think the snowman is missing his eyes and nose.” Callum told him. 

Callum stood up, held his hands out for Ben to take and pulled him up. Ben picked Lexi up as she came running over and carried her over to the snowman before placing her down next to it. 

“My gloves are all soggy!” She frowned at them, wiggling them at Ben. 

“Have mine. They’re a bit big but they’ll do.”

He gave his gloves to Lexi, rubbing his hands together trying to warm them up. 

“Here.” Callum held out one his gloves to Ben. 

“Eh?” Ben looked at Callum confused. 

“You wear that glove on your left hand and I’ll wear this one on my right.”

“Then my other hand’ll be cold??”

“Seriously Ben, just put your glove on your other hand.”

Ben did as he was told then looked at Callum. Callum hooked his fingers around Ben’s hand without the glove, and buried them both into Callum’s pocket.

“Oh, right. Thanks.”

“See? Both are warm now.”

“Your an amazing person, you know.”

“Beautiful and amazing, your being extra nice today. It’s only a glove.”

“You always put me in a good mood. Not just the gloves. Everything.”

“Your pretty amazing yourself.”

Kathy smiled at them, as Ben clutched Callum’s hand in his pocket, both of them smiling at Lexi, as she put twigs in the snowman for arms. 

“Leave ‘em to it. I was only going back to the house for something, before going back to the café, but they were still here.” 

Phil and Kathy turned away from them, leaving the three of them alone. She turned around one last time, to see Ben and Callum sharing a kiss and smiling at each other, before Callum picked up Lexi, so she could reach the snowman’s head for its eyes and nose. 

“Daddy, I’m cold.” Lexi turned to them after she’d finished and wrapped her arms around herself. 

“That’s because you’ve been rolling around in the snow!” Ben picked her up and wrapped his arms around her, attempting to keep her warm. 

“Can we go inside now?”

“Coming with us, Cal?”

“Yeah course, I’ll make us all some hot chocolate, how’s that sound Lex?”

“Yay! With extra cream and marshmallows. Oh and sprinkles.”

“Obviously.” 

They both smiled at her, as Ben carried her inside, Callum following, leaving the snowman outside and large pile of snowballs near the front door. 

TBC.


	22. December 22nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know Callum would probably never get angry at Whitney, but I just wanted to show that Ben would look after him, no matter what.

“I still feel like I’ve got snow in places there shouldn’t be.” 

Ben lay next to Callum, with his head on his chest, tracing his hand up and down his side. 

“Ben, I’m pretty sure it would have melted by now.”

“I did have fun yesterday though. I nearly died when I realised Lex had gone. I didn’t know where she was.”

“Hmm, she scared me half to death banging on the front door, couldn’t reach the door bell.”

“Well, at least she only went to you.”

“I doubt she’d have run off normally. Sorry, that was probably my fault.”

“What? Why are you apologising? You didn’t tell her to run off!”

“Suppose. I still can’t believe you dragged me down into the freezing snow! I nearly died of shock. It was way too cold!”

“Well, it is snow Cal, it’s bound to cold!” He grinned. 

“Oi! I was just saying, I wasn’t expecting you to drag me down!”

“That was the point. I had to stop you hurling snow at me somehow didn’t I?” He laughed. 

“One minute I was up there, the next I was lying on the floor, with you practically on top of me!”

“I’d of had you right there and then, if Lexi wasn’t with us.”

“In the middle of the square! Blimey Ben, I know you like to mix things up a bit, but I don’t fancy everyone watching!”

“Ooo, I’ve got something for you later.”

Callum opened his mouth to speak. Ben didn’t even have to look up to know that he about to ask the same question he asked every time. 

“And don’t even ask what it is. It’s a surprise. All you need to know is I need you out the flat, while I sort it out.”

“Arr, you always do this.”

“What?”

“Keep me in suspense all day. I can’t take it.”

“I’m sure you can think of something to occupy yourself for a couple of hours.”

“Hours?!”

“Yes! Go see your brother or somethin’” 

“Fine. I’ll go to the café and sit on me own.”

“Cal! Take your brother!”

“Okay, okay! When do you want me gone by?”

“Arr, don’t be like that!” He continued to stroke Callum’s side, not actually wanting to get up. 

“I miss you loads don’t I?”

Ben grinned up at Callum. 

“I’m always bored when I’m not with you. It won’t be that long, a couple of hours tops.”

“Okay, when would you like me to exit the building? That better for you?” 

He smiled down at Ben stroking his hair and the back of his neck. 

“Perfect.”

“Now?”

“Erm, not just yet. Stay here?”

“Yeah, course.”

“Now, the important question is... stay here or go for breakfast.”

“Do you even have to ask that?” Callum grinned and lifted Ben’s head to kiss him, holding his face in his hands. 

Ben slid on top of Callum and wrapped his hands round Callum’s neck, pulling him closer to him. 

Callum lifted his head to kiss Ben’s neck leaving wet kisses along his shoulder. 

“Take it, that means you want us to stay here.”

“Pfft, obviously.” Callum rolled his eyes dramatically.

Ben grinned as kissed his mouth over and over.

“God I’m never gonna get used to this am I?”

Callum frowned and looked at Ben. 

“Eh?”

“Kissing you.”

Callum grinned. 

“Good job, I’m always available for ya then, isn’t it?” 

He pulled Ben’s head back to his lips and carried on kissing him everywhere. On his lips, his neck, his shoulder, before flipping Ben round and exploring his whole body. 

Callum sat in the café on his own, looking out the window and waiting for Ben to text to tell him he could come back. He didn’t go and find Stuart. He wasn’t that bothered about being on his own, he was more bothered that Ben wasn’t with him. 

“Callum?”

Callum looked up to see Whitney standing next to him. 

“Hey, how have you been?” He asked offering her a smile. 

“I’m good. Are you alright? You look a little lost, sitting there on your own.”

“Erm, yeah, just thinking. Sit, if you want.”

Whitney smiled and sat opposite him, placing her tea down. 

“So? What’s up?”

“Nothing, why?”

“Ben’s upset you hasn’t he? What’s he done now?”

Callum frowned at her. 

“He hasn’t done anything wrong, quite the opposite actually. Why would you think that?”

“You just look a bit down. And let’s be honest it’s not going to be long before he does something wrong is it? You’ve been together like five minutes and you were on and off at the start.”

Callum put his mug down a little too harshly. 

“What? I’m absolutely fine actually, more than to be honest. And Ben hasn’t done anything wrong. I’m actually waiting for him to finish preparing a surprise for me, he needed me out of the way. And I was still sorting my head out at the start. He was really good to me and gave me time and space which I’m grateful for.”

“Im sorry, I just-“

“You just presumed the worst. And to think Ben was worrying the other day that you hated him for us.”

“He was?”

“Yes Whitney, because that’s who he really is. Who I SEE. He is the most kind and caring and loving person in the world. And he tries his hardest everyday to make me happy. And I love him so much it still amazes me how much.”

Callum stood up from his chair and turned to leave. 

“Callum? Wait. I’m sorry I-“

Callum spun around to face her again. 

“I’m just sick of everyone looking down at him. He is a GOOD person. He’s only different because he’s trying to be who he thinks people want him to be. And he doesn’t have to be like that when he’s with me, because I love him for who he is. Everyone thinks he’s such a bad person, that’s who he lets you believe he is, but he doesn’t want to be that person.”

He turned back around to leave, not quite sure where he was going to go. 

He got outside and let out a deep sigh. He instantly regretted snapping at Whitney, but he needed to show people, not just Whitney that Ben wasn’t a bad person. 

He started walking as Whitney came rushing out.

“Callum, please, wait.” She grabbed his arm stopping him from going. 

“Don’t.” She dropped it immediately. 

“Look I’m sorry okay? I just-“

“Presumed the worst in him, I already knew that. Don’t worry your not the first. It’s fine, I just need to go... somewhere.”

“Please don’t go because of me, go back inside, your coffee will go cold.”

“I don’t want it anymore.”

“But you’ve bought it now.”

“I don’t. Want it.” He snapped at her, making her look a little set back. 

“He really means a lot to you doesn’t he?”

“Of course he does Whit.” He could feel himself starting to get annoyed again. 

“I LOVE HIM. Ben is the best thing that has happened to me in such a long time. And he understands me, like no other person does. He knew I was gay and that’s all that matters. He means the world to me. He’s never pushed me to do anything, always allowing me to do things at my pace. And I finally told him about Chris the other day and he was amazing, telling me that I’d never forget him and that he would never want me to.” 

Whitney just watched Callum as he poured his heart out. He was mainly talking about Ben to himself more than to Whitney. 

“You clearly love him a lot.”

“Yes, I do Whit and I thought that you wanted me to be happy.”

“I do! Your not thinking about me in any of this are you? YOU were the one who cheated on me with HIM. You were together for months Callum.”

“Oh come on, Whit! Yes, I’m sorry for cheating on you, but that’s not who I am either! I would never plan to cheat on you, it just happened there in that moment. It’s not like we were having an affair. I mean he blanked me for ages after that actually.”

Whitney saw how sad that made Callum, hurting her a little, to think that he craved Ben when he was with her. 

“He tried to push me away, but I didn’t let him, until he chose to let me in, I’d never give up on him. And you know what Whit, I’d do anything for him, absolutely anything because I love him with my all life. Ben has helped me so much, more than you’ll ever know. Even today, and the last few months. He’s been trying to get me to experience all the stuff your meant to do as a child, at Christmas because I never had one with Jonno. We’ve literally done everything. Ice skating. Gingerbread house with Lexi. Fancy restaurants. He even bought me a bloody 6ft Christmas tree!”

“I can’t help how I feel Callum! We we had Christmas together last year? And I know that Ben cares about you, but he WILL hurt you. I still care about you Callum and I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“That’s the thing Whit. I know you care about me but I know that Ben loves me. I know we were together last year, it’s just Ben has tried to do anything and everything for me that I’ve been missing out on for the last 28 years, because he wants me to be happy. I just want one more thing from you.”

“What?”

“Don’t hate Ben for who he is.” 

He turned and started to walk away not sure where he was heading. 

“I don’t hate him Callum!” She called after him. 

He spun around to face her, walking backwards slowly. 

“Well, maybe you should tell him that and maybe show that you don’t, because it really hurts me to see him so upset and I don’t ever want him to upset or angry because I want to him smile and laugh everyday.”

Whitney stood there staring after Callum. She’d never seen him get so worked up or angered about anything. He loved Ben so much, seeing that Ben loved Callum too, cared and loved him. 

Callum walked back to the flat and let himself in completely forgetting about Ben’s surprise. 

“Argh!” He walked in and slammed the front door. 

“Woah, woah, woah! What do you think your doing?? I told you to come back when I text you!”

Ben frowned as Callum ignored him, still groaning and threw himself on the bed, facing the ceiling. 

He followed him through to the bedroom, watching as he had his hands over his face, groaning to himself.

“What’s wrong?”

“Everything!” He shouted. 

Ben walked over and crawled onto the bed. He pulled Callum’s hands from his face and wrapped his arm around him. Callum was trying to control his breathing, becoming fast and heavy. 

“Hey, hey! What happened?”

“Whit, you, me.”

“Me and you? Whitney?” 

Ben curled himself beside him. 

“Your whole body’s shaking Cal!” 

He sat up instead and pulled Callum between his legs trying to cradle his whole body. He held Callum’s head to his chest stroking his face and hair, trying to soothe and calm him, rocking them both slightly. His whole body shaking in Ben’s arms. 

“Sh, it’s alright, I’ve got you. I’m here.”

Callum let out shaky breaths, trying to calm down. 

“I’m sorry, your surprise, I didn’t even know where I was walking. My legs just brought me here. To you.”

“It’s fine. Your more important here. Forget about the surprise. I’m glad you came here, when your in this state though. I don’t want you being on your own when your like this.”

“I don’t even know, why I’m so annoyed, it wasn’t even about me. It was about you. She just made me so... annoyed.”

“Me? Just tell me what happened. No actually we’re just gonna take a second and breathe, yeah?”

He felt Callum nodding, still stroking his hair. 

“Breathe Cal, your gonna be okay.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Callum’s breathing slowly returning to normal. He could still feel Callum shaking underneath him though. 

“Right, what’s upset you?”

“Who, more like. Whit.”

“Yeah? What about her? Your not making a lot of sense.”

“I was sitting on my own in the café, she said I looked lost-“

“Wait, why didn’t you find your brother?”

“I just wanted to be on my own. I only said I didn’t want to go this morning cos I knew you wouldn’t be with me. I wasn’t lost, she just presumed you’d upset me.”

“Everybody does Cal. It’s nothing new. It’s just who I am.”

“But it’s not though! I know that you’d never do anything to hurt me.”

“Never. But it’s just who people think I am Cal. People’s opinions aren’t gonna change.”

“I know that you don’t people to hate you. I told her that your the most amazing person in my life and she still insisted that you’d hurt me.”

“You really told her that about me?”

“Course I did! Because it’s true. Your amazing Ben, your kind, your beautiful and you always try and make me happy. And I just want other people to see that.”

“I know you do. But as long as your okay, I don’t care what other people think.”

“But you do, I know you do.”

Ben didn’t say anything for a while. 

“Maybe... but right now, I couldn’t care less what Whitney thinks about me, because your upset and I don’t want you to feel like that because of what people think about me.”

“I think the thing that annoyed the most was how she just presumed that it was you that upset me. Like just, you didn’t say who had upset, you said what had upset, Whit just presumed it was you. You didn’t try and blame anyone, your just trying to help.”

“I’m sure she’s trying to help you in her own way. I haven’t exactly got the best reputation have I?”

“I just feel like she’s trying to find something wrong with us. Looking for the bad parts.”

Ben continued to stroke Callum’s hair, finally stopping himself from shaking. 

“I just don’t know why, you’d get angry about stuff she said about me. I mean it should be me that’s annoyed, not you.”

“Because I know your not really like that. It hurts you to think that people hate you and hurts me too, to see you like that.”

Ben slid down to lie next to Callum, now that he’d calmed down. Callum wrapped his arm around Ben’s waist keeping him close as Ben held the side of his face. 

“But your hurting now Cal. Look, I know what Whit said made you annoyed, but you can’t go getting yourself into a state every time someone says something bad about me. It’s not fair to you, for you to be worrying about me all the time. I know you care, but I don’t want you upsetting yourself, sticking up for me. I’m really grateful that you did, I just don’t want you hurting anymore, okay?”

Ben smiled at him, trying to reassure him. 

Callum nodded and gave a weak smile back. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too Cal.”

“You know I think she thought we were having an affair when I was still with her. She said I was seeing you for months.”

“What?”

“I know, I just got so angry and snapped. I think I shouted at her a bit.”

“You could never have a affair. Oh Cal, you never get angry at anyone. Well, only when I say no to sex in the mornings. But that’s more of a sulk.”

Ben smiled at him, as Callum laughed weakly. 

“Have I ruined your surprise?”

“No, course not. You didn’t even see it anyway, you were too busy going to the bedroom.”

“I’m sorry, I just sorted of carried myself over here.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.”

“I need to go and apologise. I think I was a little too harsh.” 

He made to move but Ben pulled him back his hand resting on the back of Callum’s neck keeping him where he was. 

“Not now. You need to cool off some more. I’m sure you didn’t say anything too bad, your not like that. You just need to stay here and calm down. You were shaking when I was holding you.”

“I think I was just trying to release some energy.”

“Well you’ve coped better than me, I’d have probably punched a wall or something.” 

They both laughed together, Ben smiling at Callum, glad to see him smiling again too. 

“Stay? I’m not gonna force you, but I just think you both need a bit of space right now.” 

Callum nodded and wrapped his arm back around Ben’s side. He could feel Ben’s fingers on the back of his neck lightly stroking him. 

“Are you gonna be okay?” Ben asked him. 

“I think so. Thank you.”

“For what? I should be thanking you! For looking out for me with Whitney.”

“For being there for me. Again, like you always are for me. For calming me and holding onto me. I just needed you there, I think that’s why I came back to the flat. My head knew you were here, so my legs just followed.”

Ben moved his hand from Callum’s neck back to where it was stroking his thumb gently across his face. 

“I’ll always be here for you. And if need you me to hold onto you, I will because I will do anything for you. I love you so much. I’ve never loved anyone so much as I do you. 

“I love you too. Are you gonna show me this surprise or not? Actually can we go and get something to eat first, I’m starving.”

“You still want to do that?”

“Yeah, course I do! But first I need to eat!”

Callum smiled at Ben as he grinned back at him. He looked so happy that he still wanted to see his surprise. 

“I want to show you what it is first, then we’ll go yeah?” 

Ben kissed Callum and smiled at him, stroking his face a couple more times, before finally getting out of bed. 

He turned and faced Callum offering him his hands, before pulling him up and into a hug, wrapping his arms around Callum. 

Callum buried his head into Ben’s neck, breathing him in, Ben automatically reaching to hold the back of his head closer to him. 

“I love you.” He whispered into Ben’s neck, rubbing his hands up and down Ben’s back. 

“I love you.” They stayed together for a while, Ben making sure Callum was alright before he held his hands over his eyes behind him. 

“Woah, what are you doing?”

“Taking you in there for your surprise.”

“Oh, I thought you were attacking me or something.”

Ben snorted as he began to guide Callum into the other room. 

“Attacking you?”

“You were the one who blindfolded me without letting me know.” He laughed. 

“Right, you ready?”

“Yep, can I have my sight back now?”

“Wait,wait,wait... Go!”

He lifted his hands from Callum’s face and wrapped them round his waist, resting his head on Callum’s shoulder. 

“Ta-dah!”

Ben saw Callum grin as he saw everything laid out in the living room floor for them. 

“A picnic!” Callum exclaimed.

Ben grinned at Callum as his smile reached his eyes, making his eyes shine. 

Callum looked at a blanket laid on the floor, not one crinkle in it. He’d obviously took ages making it all perfect. He’d even got a picnic basket with food in it and wine with glasses, more food laid out across the blanket. 

“Aah, but not just any picnic Cal, a Christmas picnic!”

“Course it is!” 

“Well, I didn’t think that you’d want to go outside in this weather, so I thought we could have it in here! We don’t need to go out for food anymore, cos it’s right here!”

Laid out on the floor was all the Christmas food you could imagine. Mince pies, Christmas pudding, Christmas cake, Yule logs, biscuits and all different party side dishes. 

“Now, you know I can’t cook, so I couldn’t do the whole stuffing, turkey and ham stuff. Buuut I was wondering if you wanted to spend Christmas with me, Lex and my family, where you can have the full works and all the trimmings. I’ll make sure you get to have a bit of everything.”

Callum turned around still with Ben’s arms wrapped around his waist. He looked like he was going to cry. 

“You don’t have to though, you might wanna go to Mick and Linda’s or-“

Callum captured Ben’s face in his hands and pulled him to his lips in a bruising and heated kiss. They broke apart, as Callum rested his head against Ben’s. 

“Woah.” That was all Ben could manage. 

“I’d love to spend Christmas with you and your family.”

“Which are your family now.”

“It’s perfect. All this.” He gestured behind him to the food before resting his hand on Ben’s waist. 

“YOUR perfect.”

“I’d not even thought about, if I’d spend Christmas with you or not. I just presumed you’d want to spend it with Lexi and your family.”

“Your are family, course I want you with me.”

“Is that...”

“Yes. Course it is.”

“You might want to be warned though, Dad will probably still be moody and ignore you, don’t take it personally and Mum will be all over you. She’ll be obsessed, no lie, cos “Ben’s got a boyfriend.”

Callum laughed at Ben as he motioned imaginary speech marks, predicting what his mum would say.

“I love all your family.”

“Hmm, are you just saying what I want to hear?” Ben squinted at Callum. 

“No! Seriously, you know I love Lexi and your Mum.”

Callum held Ben’s face in a kiss again before going to sit down on the blanket, smiling at Ben. 

“Come on then! I’m hungry!”

Ben grinned as he sat next Callum. 

“Mince pie?” Ben grinned as he bowed dramatically offering Callum the plate. 

“Thank you kind sir.”

They both grinned at each other, Ben glad that Callum was okay now. It had scared him to see Callum like that, so angry and shaking. 

But for now, they both shut the world out, leaving just the two of them together, enjoying each other’s company and laughs. 

TBC


	23. December 23rd

“A Christmas party?” Callum frowned at Ben as watched him bouncing around after suggesting the idea to him. 

“Yes! A Christmas party!”

He grabbed Callum’s hands trying to convince him. 

“Arr come on, pleeease!”

“What does this party involve?” He squinted at Ben a bit sceptical. 

“It’s FREE alcohol, Cal!” He told him sinking into his knees slightly, trying to get Callum to come with him. 

“Wait, hold on. FREE ALCOHOL!!”

“Yesss! And-“

“Wait, your not gonna say what I think your gonna say are you?”

Ben grinned at Callum, who was grinning back. 

“Free...”

“FOOD!!”

“Oh my god Ben, why didn’t say that at the start, you’ve literally been trying to convince me, when you could have just said free food!”

“Sooo?”

“Of course I’m coming!!” He grinned. 

Ben threw his arms around Callum jumping around. Callum not quite sure what he was doing but went with it, bouncing around with Ben. 

They got a little excited, Ben bouncing around that much he made them both fall over onto the sofa. 

“Oh my god Ben, we’re like this now and we haven’t even had a drink yet!” 

They lay half on and half off the sofa tangled together, laughing and grinning at each other. 

“God, I love you so much!” Ben held Callum’s face in his hands not realising that Lola and Jay had walked into the flat when Ben captured Callum in a crushing kiss. 

“What are you both doing?” Jay cocked his head at them, trying to work why they were on the floor. 

Ben and Callum broke apart and turned to look to see them both standing there. 

“What are you doing here?” Ben asked. 

“I need to speak to you about Lexi, I couldn’t find you so Jay presumed you’d be here with Callum.”

“Is she alright?” A look of panic crossed his face. 

“Course she is. What are you doing down there anyway?”

Ben and Callum grinned at each other. “Erm, we just...”

“Fell?” Callum finished for him. 

“Yep, what Cal said.”

“Right, anyway have you got something for Lexi for Christmas?”

“Lola! Course I have! And we’ve both got something for her together.”

“Okay! I was just checking.”

“Come on Lo, you know I’d never forget about her. Besides I had help shopping.” He smiled at Callum, who was still looking a little guilty being caught on the floor together. 

“I know you wouldn’t. I just wanted to make sure.”

“Wait, how did you get in anyway?” Callum frowned. 

“Spare key?” Jay frowned back at Callum like he’d forgotten. 

“Still not following.”

“Spare key? You gave it to me the other day, so I could come up here from work, instead of having me lunch down there, you know with all the dead people.”

“Oh, right.”

“We did knock and ring the bell. Your obviously... occupied.”

“Sorry.” Ben winced, he realised they were both still nearly on the floor, tangled up in each other. 

“Have you been drinking already?” Lola asked. 

“What? No!” A big grin crossed Ben’s face as he looked at Callum. 

“We will be later though!” Callum told them.

“He’s my...” Ben started, trying to think of something. 

“Date, plus one, whatever you wanna call it...”Callum added. 

“For a Christmas party!” Ben nodded in Callum’s direction still grinning at Lola and Jay. 

“Yep. What he said.” Callum added. 

“Right, we’re just gonna...” Jay pointed at the door and slowly started walking towards it.

“You too are so cute together.” Lola smiled at them both. 

“Eh?” They both said at the same time. 

“Finishing each other’s sentences.”

“We did?” They grinned at each other, as they spoke at the same time again. 

“Yep. And you seem to know what the others gonna say.”

“Right.” Ben just looked at her a little confused. 

“We do actually need to move today, Ben, we’ve-“ Callum stood up and grabbed Ben’s hands pulling him up. 

“Got a Christmas party to get too!” He threw his arms around Callum, Callum doing the same, both grinning and hugging each other, changing weight on their feet, so they were rocking from side to side. 

Lola smiled at them both as she and Jay walked out of the flat. 

“See? Always finish each other’s sentences.” Lola told Jay. 

“I love you too by the way.” They both heard Callum say to Ben. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen Ben so happy.” Jay told her. 

“I know. Callum always makes him smile. Ben’s truly in love.”

“Yeah. I’m glad their both happy. I remember when he was with Whitney he’d always be moping around at work, looking miserable. Now he always seems happy.”

“That’s because they both make each other happy and I’m glad for them. They both deserve a bit of happiness.”

“How do you manage to get in here anyway?” Callum asked him. 

They walked into a club together holding each other’s hands, to make sure they wouldn’t lose one another in the crowds. 

“Friend of a friend of a friend. He was flogging the tickets and because I’m genius, I thought, hey why not? Besides have you ever been to a Christmas party?”

“A normal party yes, but a Christmas one? Nope.”

“Precisely.”

“And what’s the difference between a party and a Christmas party?”

“The food? Drink? Music?!!” Ben looked at Callum like he was insane. 

“Right. Obviously.” Callum rolled his eyes being sarcastic, he should have known that Ben would have got him to come to a Christmas party. He was doing so much for him, trying to get him to experience Christmas. 

“Right then, where are these drinks?” Ben grinned and rubbed his hands together, letting go of Callum’s hand. 

Callum laughed. “Trust you to be trying to drink when your not even through the door yet.”

Ben frowned and looked down at his feet. “I am through the door!”

“I didn’t mean literally!”

“Oh, right, course.”

“Your just too busy trying to find the drinks area. Do you want me to make you even happier?”

“Eh?” Ben frowned at Callum. “I’m already happy, your here with me.”

“The drinks table is over there.” He pointed to the far corner of the room, watching as a grin spread across Ben’s face. 

“Yesss, only that could make me happier.” He grabbed Callum’s hand again, dragging him over to the drinks area. 

“Oh my god, I could get drunk just looking at all these different drinks! There’s so many, Cal!”

“Yep.”

“Yep, what?”

“We’re both definitely gonna be wasted by the time we get home.”

“Yesss Cal, that’s the spirit!”

“Eggnog!” They both said at the same time, grinning at each other. 

They were giggling and stumbling around together in the club, clutching each other’s hands, so they wouldn’t get split up. They hardly let go of each other all night. 

“You know ‘ow many drinks I’ve ‘ad t’night, Cal?”

“Eh?” He could barely hear him over the music. 

“I said, guess ‘ow many drinks I’ve ‘ad!” He shouted so Callum could hear him.

Callum just looked at him, a little lost. 

“Argh, come ‘ere.” He pulled Callum with him as he dragged him out of the night club, outside.

“Guess ‘ow many drinks I ‘ad?”

“You took me away from the drinks to ask me tha’?”

“Yep.” Ben looked really pleased with himself. 

Callum waited and rolled his eyes as he realised Ben wanted him to ask him. 

“‘ow many drinks ‘ave you had Ben?”

“Well, I got to about twenty... then forgot!” He started giggling like a child, pulling Callum back inside. 

“Twenty?”

“Yeah, those glasses are way too small!”

“Bet I’ve had more than you!”

“Cal, drink shaming me, when that’s what I do best!”

They laughed as they clinked glasses and downed them in one go. 

“To?...”

“Eggnog and being merry!” Ben finished. 

“Oh and bagging the sexiest man in Walford.” Callum grinned swaying slightly. 

“Arr, well I’ve bagged the sexiest man in... the whole of London! Nonono, the whole world!” He swung his arms in the air and sloshed half his drink on the floor. 

“I think it might be best if you two went home.” 

Ben turned around seeing a woman smiling at them. 

“Come on, why don’t I call a cab for you both?” She put a hand on Ben’s back guiding him to the exit. 

“Arr, but we’ve not finished with the bar!” Ben whined. 

Callum turned back around to go to the bar, as the woman took his arm guiding them both out. 

“Look, I’m sure your having a lovely time, but I think one person can still drink a little too much. Right I’m gonna call you a cab, where to?”

“Erm... Was’ it called Cal?”

“London. Obvs.” They giggled together both holding each other up. 

“Where abouts?” She smiled at them, looking at each other with love in their eyes. 

“Erm... Wal...” Ben forgot, still gazing at Callum. 

“Ford?” She finished for him. 

“Yeah, tha’s s’it.”

“Walford, it is then!”

The woman called a cab for them, as they sat on a wall together, swinging their legs. 

“Don’t you think that stars are beautiful?” Callum said looking at the sky. 

Ben looked up for a second before looking back at Callum, seeing the awe on his face, the stars shining right back into his eyes. 

He curled his fingers around Callum’s hand, resting on the wall. 

“Not sure about the stars, but I know that your beautiful.”

Callum looked at Ben and smiled. 

“Well I am the sexiest man in the world.” He grinned at Ben before looking back up at the stars a little too fast making himself feel a bit dizzy. He swayed slightly, putting his hands down to steady himself. 

“Careful. It was a bad idea sitting up here weren’t it? We’re both gonna fall off.” Ben curled his fingers tighter around Callum’s hand spread on the wall, keeping him up. 

“Naah, I like looking at the stars.”  
He leaned into Ben putting his head on his shoulder, watching the sky, Ben resting his head on top of Callum’s. He breathed in and closed his eyes, a mix of the cool night air and Callum’s shampoo. 

“Cal, Cal. Cabs here.” Ben whispered to him. 

Callum lifted his head to look at the cab, slightly drowsy as he dropped off for a few minutes. 

Ben slid off the wall, swaying slightly and offered his hands to Callum pulling him off the wall. He caught him as he fell off the wall, into Ben’s arms, giggling. 

Callum got into the cab first, before Ben fell in next to him, grinning at him. 

“Right to Walford isn’t it?” The taxi driver asked. 

“Yep.” Ben said still smiling at Callum. 

“As you were.” He held his arm out for Callum to lie on him again. They sat like they were before, with Ben’s head resting on top of Callum’s. 

“Oi! You two. Your here.”

Ben frowned as he blinked a couple of times, waking himself up. He lifted his head up off Callum’s and glared at the taxi driver standing with the back car door open, looking in at them. 

“Your home.”

“Which, I’ve got about three.” Ben chuckled to himself. 

“Erm, his flat apparently, you finally remembered his address, after I asked about hundred times.” He nodded towards Callum, still asleep on Ben’s shoulder. 

“Oh, right, thanks. Cal... Cal. I just need to get us both upstairs then you go to sleep, without me waking you up again. Sorry, but we can’t stay in the cab all night.”

“Hmm.” Callum scrunched his eyes shut, not wanting to move. 

“Come on, literally two minutes then you go back to sleep.”

Callum lifted his head up to look at Ben smiling at him. 

“You ready?”

Callum nodded and slid out of the car gripping Ben’s hand as Ben gave the taxi driver way too much money. He just wanted to get them both upstairs. 

They made their way upstairs slowly, holding each other up, before falling onto the bed together. 

Ben faced Callum and saw he’d already shut his eyes again. He stroked the side of his face, and held his hand, after he’d pulled the cover over them both. They’d not even bothered to get changed. Callum had just thrown his jacket in the corner and fallen onto the bed. 

Ben smiled at him, he’d already fallen asleep, still gripping Ben’s hand. He tangled his fingers in Callum’s hair, and lay there for a while thinking how far they had both come together to be here right now. 

He had been trying to not let anyone get too close to him, not letting anyone in, but then he’d met Callum and he was drawn to him. Not just physically, it mainly was right at the start when they barely knew each other, but he’d got to know him and Callum had helped him so much, helping him get through things and always being there for him. He’d always known that if he’d needed to talk to someone, Callum would have been there for him. 

He knew that Callum had probably had it harder than he had, trying to be someone he wasn’t for his whole life. He was so proud of him when he told Jonno he was gay, even if his dad did punch him. It must have taken a lot of courage to come out in front of the whole Vic. 

Ben smiled at Callum. He was fast asleep already, gripping his hand as he slept. His hair already loose and unkempt, from his short sleep on his shoulder on the way home. 

He moved some of his hair out of his face, making him stir slightly. He could watch Callum sleep all night. He looked so beautiful. He still told Callum all the time he was beautiful, but he never thought he was. 

“You okay?” He asked when Callum opened his eyes and smiled at him. 

“Feel a bit weird.” He whined. 

“That’s cos we drank way too much.” He stroked the side of his face, trying to get him to go back to sleep. 

“You not been sleep yet?” 

“Not yet. You should get back to sleep though, I’m alright here.”

“Your not feeling too ill are you? I can get you something?”

Ben smiled at Callum looking concerned. 

“We’re not ill Cal, we’re hungover! I’m fine, honestly, I don’t need anything. I just want you to go back to sleep.”

“Sure?”

“I’m alright. Trust me, just get some sleep. I need to see Lexi today, it’s Christmas Eve, you know. It’s 3am.”

He did feel a little sick himself, but didn’t want Callum to worry. 

“3?! Didn’t know we got in so late or early. Whatever you want.”

“You coming with me?”

“Course I am.”

“Right go to sleep then.”

“Fine, I am! You sure your okay?”

“Cal...”

“Okay!”

Callum wrapped his free arm around Ben’s waist, shuffling closer to him, still holding his other hand. He buried his head into Ben’s chest, smiling as he breathed in his aftershave, that still clung to his clothes. Ben rested his head on top of Callum’s stroking the back of his hair and neck, finally closing his eyes too. 

TBC


	24. CHRISTMAS EVE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve, everyone!! 
> 
> It doesn’t feel right posting it when Ballum aren’t together anymore on the show, but I’ve already written it before, so...

Ben opened his eyes and smiled as Callum stirred underneath him, waking him up. He didn’t care though. Callum still had his head on his chest. They’d held onto each other all night. Ben untangled his hand from Callum’s hair and stroked his neck, waking him up too. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” He looked at Callum, smiling too, burying his head further into Ben. He tightened his grip on Callum’s hand, becoming loose in the night. 

“Naah, was ‘alf asleep anyway. Feels nice that. What time is it anyway?”

Ben grinned at him, stroking his hair, as well as his neck. 

“Half eleven.”

“Eleven?!” Callum lifted his head up to look at Ben. 

“We don’t have to be anywhere! Well, we need to go and see Lex later, but then we’ve got the day to ourselves.”

Ben kissed Callum before pulling his head back down, stroking his hair again. 

“My heads banging.” Callum whined. 

“Same. That’s why I took the tickets to get in last night, instead of today. Don’t fancy feeling like this on Christmas Day.”

“Clever.”

“Not just a pretty face.”

“Looks and smart. Bonus.”

Ben looked at Callum and saw his wide smile. 

“What are you grinning about?” He chuckled. 

“Just thinking about spending Christmas Day with you.”

Ben grinned at him as Callum buried his face further into him, his aftershave still lingering. 

“Yeah, Lexi will love you being with us. So will I.”

“What you planning to do for the day anyway? Tomorrow.”

“Well, I thought we could go the Mum’s for a bit, just say hello at Dad’s, then whatever you want. You’ll want to go visit Mick won’t you?”

“Yeah, that’s great. I’ll nip and see him, then we can spend the rest of the day together.”

“Yeah, I’d love that.”

“When do you wanna go see Lex?”

“Erm, now probably.”

Callum whined trying to hide his face in Ben’s shirt. 

“Now?”

“You can stay here if you want. I can go on my own, then come back to you.”

“No, no. I’m coming.” He turned on his back, still holding Ben’s hand. 

“Sure?”

“Course I am. Can’t believe we were that tired, we slept in our clothes we wore out to the club.” He finally let go of Ben’s hand, sitting up, resting his head against the head board, taking his shirt off to start getting change. 

Ben lay on his side resting his head on his hand, tracing his other hand up and down Callum’s bare side. 

“God, you look so sexy, like that.” 

Callum looked at Ben, Ben’s eyes drinking in his body. 

“Says you, just lying there, laid out like that.” Callum teased. 

Callum locked eyes with Ben, both knowing what they really wanted. 

“Lexi...” Callum started. 

“We’ve got all day, Cal...”

Callum grinned at him, swinging his leg round, pushing Ben back down onto his back, so he was sitting on him. Ben rested his hands on Callum’s thighs, taking in his bare upper half. Callum could tip him over the edge just by sitting there. 

“I’m sure, we can nip round later...” Ben said. 

Callum grinned as he watched Ben eyes surveying his body, not quite sure where to look, seeing pure desire in them. 

Callum leaned down, to kiss Ben’s lips, unbuttoning his shirt at the same time pulling it from his shoulders and throwing on the floor. 

Ben slid his hands down Callum’s thighs unzipping his jeans and pulling them down, dipping his hand into his boxers gripping onto Callum making him moan. He dropped his head into Ben’s neck, kissing and licking there instead, moaning into him as Ben teased him. 

He lifted his head to look at Ben for a second, before Ben grabbed the back of his neck with his other hand and pulled him to his mouth, parting his lips to allow Callum in, exploring each other’s mouths. 

Callum kissed Ben’s shoulder again, letting out little moans, as Ben continued to stroke and caress him, pushing himself further into Ben’s hand trying to gain more friction. 

“Ben...”

Ben became more breathless as Callum kissed and licked his neck, burying his head further into Callum’s neck above him. 

“What do you need?” He mumbled into Callum’s neck. 

Callum took a while to respond, too busy trying to control himself. He had to breathe every few words to compose himself.

“You... I need to... taste... all of... you.” 

Callum didn’t wait for Ben to respond, he shuffled himself of the top of him and down the bed, dragging Ben’s jeans and boxers off him. He began kissing the inside of his thighs, making Ben moan, knowing he was teasing him and not giving him what he really wanted. 

A gasp from Ben drew his eyes back up and seeing his normally cool blue eyes dark with lust made Callum smirk as he wrapped his hand around him. Not taking his eyes from Ben’s, tracing him with his tongue, sliding his hands around Ben’s waist to grip onto him. Ben noticed that Callum had his hands on him and grabbed one of his hands, squeezing it tighter when Callum touched and licked the right spot. 

Callum moved his mouth along, pressing open-mouthed kisses onto Ben. 

“Cal...” Ben moaned again, his other hand tightening in his hair. He wasn’t even attempting to hold back his moans and loud noises. 

Ben’s hand that was holding Callum’s tight, loosened to drift back into Callum’s hair, pressing his head further onto him, thrusting into his mouth. 

Callum wrapped a hand around his own length, needing to relieve some of the pressure building deep inside. Ben could tip him over the edge just by hearing his moans and noises, some of them squeaks. 

He could hear Ben’s breathing coming in pants and feel the way his hips were beginning to shudder. With a cry of Callum’s name, Ben emptied himself into his mouth, pulse after pulse coating his tongue and sliding down his throat. He swallowed everything then pulled off with a small smirk. 

Callum watched the bliss on Ben’s face, he’s never been more beautiful like this, his eyes rolling back and fluttering shut. He met the whine tearing out of Ben’s throat with a hand on his face, his own lips meeting Ben’s mouth letting Ben taste himself on Callum’s tongue. 

“Your amazing.” Ben whispered into Callum’s mouth. He gripped Callum’s waist and turned him on his side, kissing him over and over, leaving Callum unable to get any words out himself. He pushed Callum on his back, hooking his leg around his hips, keeping him still. 

He leaned down again, kissing Callum, still tasting himself on Callum’s tongue. He let his hands drift down his sides reaching down and gripping onto his still hard length. Callum moaned at the touch, arching himself up into Ben’s front and pushing his head back, deeper into the pillow. 

He only needed to give him a few feather light strokes and touches, as he chased his own climax, onto Ben’s hand and wrist and his own stomach. 

Ben grinned at Callum. He was still panting with his eyes shut. Ben leaned down licking him clean, making Callum whimper as he looked up. 

Callum moaned, not being able tear his eyes away from watching Ben on top of him. He didn’t see Callum watching until he’d finished, smiling at him when he looked into his eyes. 

Ben slid his hands up his chest slowly, Callum watching all the way, resting them on his face as he pulled Callum’s mouth up to his, kissing him again and again. 

“I love you Cal... so much.”

Callum took the opportunity to slip his tongue in tasting a mix of himself and Ben.

“I love you.”

“We need to get ready.” Ben murmured in between kisses. 

“I wanna stay here forever.”

“So do I.” He smiled, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Callum’s mouth and along his jaw. Callum could feel his warm mouth moving along his jaw, licking and kissing him. He buried his head in Callum’s neck, pressing more kisses along his neck and throat too. “But we really do need to shower and go.” 

Ben sat up, rubbing his hands up and down Callum’s chest slowly, still with his legs wrapped around his hips. He rested his hands on Callum’s face softly stroking his jaw with his thumbs.

“Is that an invitation to join you?” Callum grinned up at Ben. 

Ben grinned back at Callum and shuffled off him, grabbing his hand and standing up next the bed. He practically dragged Callum off the bed, near enough running to the bathroom both giggling, like they were drunk. 

Lola looked up and smiled as Ben and Callum walked into the living room, slightly swinging their hands together. 

Lexi dived off the sofa, running over to them both, jumping into Ben’s arm. 

“Hey princess, how are you?”

“I’m great Daddy, did you miss me?”

“I always miss you baby.” 

He placed her down, expecting her to go and sit back down. She turned to Callum and jumped up at him, Callum catching her and holding her up. 

“Hiya, darlin’. You been havin’ fun with your mum?”

“Yeah! Mummy said we’ve got to put some missy-toe up on the door, so people see it when they come in, get into the festive spirit, she said.”

“Mistletoe?” Callum laughed as she attempted to say it. He looked up to see Lola, taping it to the top of the door frame, before going to put some over the kitchen door frame too. 

“You want to put some anywhere else Lo?” Ben chuckled. 

Callum placed Lexi down, watching her as she ran over and jumped back onto the sofa. 

“Oi! I’m just putting some... encouragement up!” She walked by, smacking him on the arm. 

“Ow! Do you have to hit me so hard? Besides, I don’t need to any encouragement.” He grinned before kissing Callum, holding his face. Callum wrapped his arms around Ben’s waist, smiling into the kiss. 

“Ermm, hello? Children present.” Lola walked back over and smacked Ben on his arm again. 

Ben broke apart and glared at her. 

“Do you have to keep doing that?”

“It amuses me.” She chuckled, hitting him a third time just to annoy him. She dashed away before Ben could get to her, disappearing into the kitchen. 

Callum grinned at Ben, still with his arms wrapped round his waist, looking into each other’s eyes. 

“Ben!”

“What?!”

“Stop gazing into his eyes and go and sit with your daughter.” Lola called from the kitchen. 

“How do you know that I am?”

“Because I know you Ben, and your in love.”

Ben huffed and kissed Callum lightly, leading him over to the sofa, before dropping his hand and placing Lexi on his lap stroking her hair. 

“Are you stopping over at mine tonight or staying here with this one.” Callum ruffled Lexi’s hair making her giggle. 

“Errm... I don’t know. I want to, but I don’t want leave Lex either.”

Callum looked at Ben, who kept looking from him to Lexi, like he was trying to pick. 

“It’s alright Ben, stay here with Lexi.”

Callum looked at Ben and saw the sadness in his eyes. 

“Seriously, stay with your daughter.”

“Daddy, Can I have a sleepover at Callum’s tonight, like we all did the other night?”

Ben tore his eyes away from Callum’s to look at Lexi.

“Erm, I don’t think so darlin’. You can’t leave your mum on Christmas Eve, can ya?”

Lola appeared from the kitchen, placing two cups of coffee on the table in front of them. 

“Arr, thanks Lo, your a star.”

“Well, Jay tells me you can’t cope without your coffee at work.” 

She smiled at Callum, before noticing Ben looking at Lexi, looking sad. 

“What’s up Ben?”

Ben didn’t hear her, he was too busy stroking Lexi’s hair. 

“Lexi’s just asked if she can stay over at mine, with me and Ben tonight. He told her probably not.” Callum filled in for Ben instead. 

“Who’s gonna be jumping on me in the morning, if your not here Lex?”

“I can still jump on you when I get back.”

“You really want to go don’t you?”

“I do Mummy. Pleeeeease.”

Lola looked at Lexi, then to Callum smiling at her, then at Ben looking lost. 

“Okay.” 

Ben’s head snapped up to look at Lola. 

“Really?”

“I know you all want to stay together. But, Lex, you’ll come back here in the morning won’t you?” 

She thought it was a good idea actually, she could sort her presents out without her waking up. She nearly saw her and Kathy one year. 

Lexi nodded vigorously. Ben placed Lexi on Callum’s knee before getting up and hugging Lola and breaking apart just as fast, spinning around to Callum, a thought forming in his head. 

“Wait, what if you stayed here Cal?”

“Here?”

“Yeah! You stayed here loads of times. I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before!”

Lexi grinned at the thought of Callum staying. 

“You can have a sleepover here!” She threw her arms around his neck squeezing the life out of him. 

“No! Ermm, I mean, you go to Callum’s and you can come back in the morning!” 

Ben frowned at her, he thought that she wanted Lexi here. 

She looked at Lexi, still hugging Callum and lowered her voice to speak to Ben. 

“I can get all this ready, if she’s not here. Besides, she’ll be back in the morning.” She nodded to the tree behind them. 

“Are you sure about this?”

“Course I am Ben. She really wants to anyway. She adores Callum. It’s not like I’m not gonna see her tomorrow is it?”

“Yess! She can stay with us. Thanks Lo.”

Ben turned back to Lexi and Callum, getting a little excited. 

“What was that about a sleepover over at Cal’s?”

She squealed and hugged Callum even tighter. 

Ben smiled at them both, Callum’s smile lighting up his eyes. 

Lola looked at her phone, as it pinged, looking at Ben overly smiling. 

“Ben?” 

Ben rolled his eyes and looked at Lola. 

“Lo? I can always tell when you want something when you use that voice.”

“What voice? Erm, you know you love me?”

“That voice. Spit it out.”

“Jay’s text.”

“Go.”

“Really?”

“Course.”

She kneeled down to Lexi’s level. 

“You gonna get ready to go to Callum’s Lexi? I will see you in the morning. Have a lovely time. I love you.” 

She hugged and kissed her and stood before leaving by the back door. 

“Love you all!” She called as she left. 

“Am I really staying over at yours?” She looked so excited, as she grinned at Callum, Ben sitting down next to them. 

“Yeah, you, me and your dad.”

She hugged him again, before she jumped off his knee and dashed upstairs to grab her things. 

“You have just made her so happy.”

“Me? I haven’t done anything.”

“She’s excited, cos she gets to have a sleepover with you Cal. She loves you so much. So do I. You never give yourself any credit to how amazing you really are.”

“Your not too bad yourself.” He grinned back at Ben, as Lexi dragged a suitcase next to the sofa. 

“Blimey, Lex, do you want to bring anything else?” Ben laughed. 

“Well, I bought one of my teddy’s, but then the others got lonely... so I bought them all! Can we go now?”

“Now? I thought you’d want to go later?”

“No. Can we go now?”

“Okay, okay! We’ll go now, if that’s alright with Cal?”

“Course it is.”

“You sure you’ve got everything?” Ben asked her. 

“Think so.”

Callum hauled Lexi’s heavy suitcase through the front door of his flat, taking it into the spare room. 

Ben made them coffee and poured Lexi some juice before carrying them over to the sofa and placing them on the table in front of them, Lexi jumping into his lap when he sat down. 

“Do you love Callum daddy?”

Ben looked at her, a little taken aback. Callum leaned against the bedroom door and smiled at them both together. 

“Yeah, I do.” He smiled just thinking about him, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Why’d you ask anyway?” 

“Cos I do too and I don’t want you to ever not be together.”

Ben laughed as Lexi frowned at him, a silent command. 

“How about I’ll try and stay with him, eh? I can’t promise anything though, you understand that don’t you?”

She nodded at him, smiling at him, pleased that he was with Callum. 

“And I love you too Lex. More than anything in the whole world.”

“I know!” She grinned at him, knowing that she had him wrapped around her little finger. 

“I’m glad that you love Callum so much. He loves you loads too.”

“Callum always lets me dress him up, you only let me dress you up when Callum makes you.”

“Yeah well, I’ll have to let you next time won’t I?” 

“And he gives me extra chocolate when your not looking.”

“Lex! That was meant to be our secret!” Callum smiled at her as he sat down next to them. 

“What’s this? Look at you two plotting without me knowing!”

“It was once!” Callum held his hands up in surrender. 

Ben looked at him, raising his eyebrows. 

“Fine, twice!”

“I knew it!” Ben grinned at him. 

“And he puts extra marshmallows on my hot chocolate’s.”

“I wondered where they went! We like three bags in the cupboard at home the other day, then they all disappeared!”

“Lex! You traitor! You can’t tell him all our secrets!” Callum grinned at her anyway. 

“There’s more?!” Ben smiled at Lexi giggling, as she buried her head in Ben’s shoulder, hiding. 

“What do you want do for the afternoon darlin’? Anything you want.” Lexi looked up and grinned at Callum. 

“Can we watch a film?”

“Course you can!”

“And have chocolate?”

“Obviously.”

“And hot chocolate?”

“With marshmallows, cream and sprinkles.” 

Callum smiled at her and stood up. He stroked the top of her head before going to the kitchen to get what she wanted. 

“Ooo, you made one for me too.” Ben smiled at Callum. 

“Course. Hot chocolate complete with the full works.” Their coffee, cold and forgotten about. 

Callum grinned at them both as he carefully placed them on the table before going back for the food. He sat on the end of the sofa, Ben taking Lexi off his knee and placing her in Callum’s lap. 

“What we watching then?” Callum asked Lexi. 

“The Greatest Showman!”

“You’ve literally seen that, like a hundred times Lex!” Ben said to her. 

“Well, I want to watch it a hundred one times!” She frowned at Ben, making him laugh. 

“Okay! As you wish.” He bowed to her making her giggle before putting the film on.

Ben looked at Callum and Lexi during the film and smiled at them both. Lexi was grinning at the TV, Callum stroking her hair and playing with it, with his other arm around Ben, stroking his and down his arm, keeping them both close. 

It still amazed him how much he loved Callum. He didn’t think he’d ever love anyone the way he had loved Paul, but he couldn’t describe how much he loved Callum.

Callum made him feel so happy whenever he was with him. He was the best thing in his whole life along with Lexi. Callum made him a better person. Whenever he was with him, Callum always made him laugh and smile. And whenever he wasn’t with him, he was thinking about him or texting him. Callum meant everything to him and didn’t think he could ever live without him. 

Callum looked at Ben and smiled at him, as he noticed that he was looking at him. 

“You alright?”

“Yeah, course. More than alright. I’m really good. Just admiring the view.” Ben grinned at Callum. 

Callum smiled at him, glad that they were both staying over with him. 

“Erm, I need to go out. I won’t be too long.” Ben untangled himself from Callum, standing up. Lexi was too busy watching the film to notice. 

“Now? What time is it anyway, Lexi’s sitting on my arm.”

Ben chuckled as Callum attempted to move his arm with his watch on, Lexi not budging. She was too engrossed. 

“Erm, 3. I really need to do this.” 

Ben waited for Callum to answer. He wouldn’t go if he didn’t want him too. 

“Go. We’ll be fine. Don’t be too long will you?”

“I’ll be as quick as I can. Love ya babe.” He kissed the top of Callum’s head before dashing out the front door. 

“Love you!” He called after him. 

Ben smiled at Callum and Lexi. He placed his keys on the side slowly, so he didn’t wake them. Callum was lying across half the sofa, with Lexi curled next to him. They were both asleep. He had his arm around her so she wouldn’t fall off in her sleep. 

Ben turned the TV off and sat down next to them, shuffling up, pulling the blanket over them all. A random TV programme was playing, they’d obviously both fallen asleep, before the film had finished. He lay his head on Callum’s side, making him stir. 

“You okay? You were ages.” Callum looked at Ben sleepily. 

“I wasn’t that long was I? I couldn’t find what I was looking for.”

“You were gone for 4 hours!”

“What? Have I really been gone that long?”

“Yep. What were you looking for then?”

“Doesn’t matter. Sorry I took so long.”

“S’alright. You said you needed to so.”

“Thanks for looking after her.”

“Course I would. Did you find what you were looking for though?”

“Erm, yeah I did.” He smiled to himself thinking about it as Callum stroked his hand down his back, his other arm still curled around Lexi. 

“I’ll risk it all for this life we choose.” Callum told himself. 

“Eh?” 

“I remember that line from one of the songs in the film. You’d already gone when it came on.”

“I think I know most of the words myself actually, Lexi’s watched it loads of times and she’s always singing it. What about that line anyway?”

“Well, I did risk everything with Whit to be with you.”

“When? Which part? The park or...”

“Everything. I got to choose my life now, like it said in the lyrics. And I’m glad that I did, cos you and Lex are the best things that have ever happened in my life and I’m grateful for that.”

“I feel like I’m dreaming everyday, Cal. I’ve got you two amazing people in my life and I wonder what I’ve done to deserve you both. I don’t what I’d do without both of you. I keep thinking that one day I’ll wake up and you both won’t be there.”

“Well, we’re not going anywhere, okay? We’re staying right here, with you. Well, except Lexi, she might fall off the sofa in a minute, if I don’t hold her up.”

Callum stroked his hand down Ben’s back, reassuring him. 

“You do know this sofa is way too small for all three of us.”

“Lift up, I’ll go put Lex in bed.”

Ben lifted his head, so Callum could get out, keeping his arm around her so she wouldn’t fall off and held her in his arms. He disappeared into the spare room, leaving Ben on the sofa. 

Ben followed and leaned against the door smiling at them both. Callum was making sure she was covered up and had all her toys with her. He turned back around and jumped. 

“God Ben, I thought you were still in the living room!”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Hmm, Lex is fast asleep. She’s not woke up at all.”

“It’s all the excitement, making her tired.”

Callum shut the door to her room quietly before going to sit back on the sofa, swinging his legs across it.

“What did I say the other day about hogging the duvet? You taking half the sofa now!” Ben chuckled to himself. 

“Erm, there was literally three of us on here a minute ago!”

“I’m joking! Here I bought these from over there.”

“Marshmallows? A candle? And some metal sticks? What they for?”

Ben sat down, shuffling himself up so he was sitting in between Callum’s legs. 

“Toasted marshmallows!”

“Arr, that’s lovely.”

Ben sat back up and lit the candle putting some of the marshmallows on the sticks and holding it over the candle. 

“Here you go. Careful, it hot on the end.” He handed Callum one of the sticks, before he lay back with his head on Callum’s chest, so they were both looking at the ceiling. 

“You not having one? They are good.”

“In a minute.”

“You okay? Ow!”

“You’ve just touched the hot end haven’t you? Course I’m okay, more than, just working something out.”

“Eh? Working what out?”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, just something for tomorrow.”

“Have one of mine if you want.” He pulled one of his marshmallows off his stick and fed one them to Ben. 

They both lay there for a while, Callum feeding Ben every so often. He ran his hands through Ben’s hair, playing with it. 

“Do you have a kink with playing with my hair?”

Callum grinned to himself.

“Maybe I have. I like playing with it. It’s all long and soft. Don’t you dare make it too short.”

“Yes sir. I love it when you do that anyway.”

“And it smells nice.”

Ben grinned as Callum wrapped his arms around him, stroking up and down his chest. 

“Wanna get to bed, is gone half ten?” Callum asked him. 

“In a minute, too busy enjoying this aren’t I?”

Callum smiled as he buried his hands back in Ben hair, stroking it. 

“Hmm.” Ben smiled, closing his eyes. 

“Feel nice?”

“Yep.” 

Callum smiled, a while later, as Ben lay with him under the duvet, his head on his chest, breathing lightly. He was already asleep. He wrapped his arms around Ben keeping him warm.

Callum looked up a while later when he heard the bedroom door creak open. 

“You alright Lex?”

She was standing in the doorway clutching one of her teddys. 

“Can I sleep in your bed with you and daddy? I had a nightmare.”

“Course you can darlin’. Come ‘ere.” 

He lifted Ben’s head and placed him gently back on his own pillow, before shuffling across so she could get in the middle. 

Lexi shut the door and crawled into the middle of the bed, making Ben stir. 

“What’s up baby?”

“She had a nightmare.” Callum filled in for her. 

“Arr, no. Do you want me to get you anything? Water? Any of your other toys?”

“No thanks, daddy. I just want to stay here with you and Callum. You both always make me feel safer.”

Callum stroked her hair, as she faced Ben, reassuring her that she was safe. 

“You know, I think that you should think about Santa flying around with all his reindeer.” Callum told her. 

Ben saw her smile now holding her hand stroking his thumb across it, soothing her. 

“Yeah, I will. Thanks Callum.”

“That’s alright sweetheart. Try and get some sleep.”

She shuffled herself so she lying with her back right against Callum, trying to get as close as possible to him. He wrapped his arm around her keeping her warm and safe, not taking her long to get back to sleep. 

“Thank you.” Ben told him when she’d fallen asleep. 

“What for?”

“Just being there for her. Looking out for her.”

“You know I love her like my own. She’s a good kid. You’ve done a brilliant job with her, even if you don’t think you have.” 

“I had a lot of help.”

“No one can take your relationship with her though. Your a great dad.”

“You could be a great dad one day too. I think Lexi already thinks your her other dad. She adores you.”

“I’ve never really thought about being a dad. Whit mentioned a couple a times about us having kids, I thought I didn’t want to, but now I know I didn’t want them with her.”

“You’d be amazing at it. You took Lexi on as your own, when we first got together. Most people wouldn’t. Probably think children are too complicated.”

“You come as a package age don’t ya?”

Ben smiled. 

“I’d never thought of it like that.”

“I love you both so much. I’d do anything for you both.”

“I know you would. I love you too.”

Ben smiled at them both a while later. Callum still had his arm around Lexi his other resting on his pillow next to him. They both looked so calm, sleeping together. Lexi not worrying about not being safe.

He took Callum’s open hand in his. Callum’s fingers slowly closed subconsciously, so that their hands were fully intertwined together. He squeezed his hand gently and began stroking his thumb across his hand. He still held Lexi’s hand in his other. 

He was glad that Lexi wanted Callum to keep her safe, even if it was just a nightmare. 

He would do absolutely anything to keep them both safe. 

TBC


	25. CHRISTMAS DAY!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to you all!!
> 
> I tried to get everything into this! I couldn’t do this without all you guys, so thank you for all your support, with everything I’ve written these past few months.
> 
> I’m sad this is my last one, but I’m already writing another fic! Let me know what your views are, which were your fav!
> 
> I’ve posted this quickly for you all, but I’m off for the day to be merry! 🥳 And drink lots of gin and any other form of alcohol I can find!! 😁 Whoop. 🍷 🍸 🍹 🍻 
> 
> XX

“Lo! Just make sure, everyone’s there. I just want Cal, to experience Christmas properly. Like the full thing. And that includes family Lo.”

“If you only ever do one thing for me Lo, do this. Please. I am literally begging you to make sure this goes right. I’m trusting you with this. I just NEED it to go right, okay? This is why I rang you now, just making sure it’s all alright.”

Callum yawned and sat up in bed, Lexi still lying next to him fast asleep. He frowned when he realised Ben wasn’t there, but heard him whispering outside. 

“No, Lexi’s not up yet. She’s still fast asleep, Callum held onto her all night. She had a nightmare and came and slept with us.”

“She had a nightmare again? Why am I only hearing about this now, Lo! She’s my daughter, I want to know these things!”

“Okay, okay! No need to bite my head off, I was just saying I want make sure she’s okay. I want to know if she keeps having nightmares. Are you gonna do this for me or not?”

“Yes! Thank you! You don’t now what this means to me. Right, I’ll see you later, sorry for waking you up so early, I just wanted to ask you now rather than later. Thanks again, your a star.” He whispered. 

Ben walked back into the bedroom, chucked his phone on the side and ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself. He was so nervous for today, he just wanted it to be perfect. 

“What did Lola want?”

Ben jumped. He didn’t even see Callum sitting up.

“Erm, not much... she wanted... to check when Lex is coming back.”

“Oh, okay. She’s still asleep, not budging. I thought she’d be up really early. What time is it anyway?”

“Five babe.” 

“Five? Thought it was later than that. Why’s Lola calling you at five in the morning?”

“She... worries, that’s all.”

“Hmm, it’s not like your gonna kidnap her are you? Come back to bed for a bit.” He patted next to him, leaving his arm out to wrap around Ben. 

Ben hated lying to Callum. He’d been the one to ring Lola, not the other way around. He climbed back into bed, resting his head on Callum’s shoulder, Lexi in the middle of the bed in between them. 

Callum placed his hand in Ben’s hair, stroking the back of his neck. 

“Merry Christmas, by the way.”

Ben smiled and looked up at Callum. 

“Merry Christmas, Cal. I love you.”

He wrapped his hand around Callum’s neck pulling his head down to meet his mouth. 

“I love you too.” He murmured onto Ben’s lips. “I love it when you wear ya glasses. Makes you look even sexier.”

“Gonna have to wear them more often then, aren’t I?”

Ben grinned at him and rested his head back on Callum’s shoulder, smiling at Lexi. She’d managed to make it down the bottom of the bed in the night. Ben held Callum’s hand, stroking his thumb across it. 

“I’d have you right now, with tinsel on, if this lady wasn’t here.” He whispered. 

Callum chuckled, squeezing Ben’s hand a little tighter. 

“Damn it. My Christmas has been ruined.” He joked. 

“Well I’m gonna have to rectify that later aren’t I then? Can’t have you having a rubbish Christmas now can I?”

Ben grinned at Callum, wrapping his arm around his waist.

“Go back to sleep for a bit.” Ben told him. 

“Are you not?”

“Yeah, I will in a minute. You sleep though, I’m still gonna be here when you wake up.”

Callum rested his head on Ben’s shoulder, closing his eyes. It didn’t take him long to go back to sleep. 

Ben was way too nervous to get back to sleep, he was trying to work everything out for the day, making sure it would be perfect. 

He pulled Lexi up into his lap, so she wouldn’t fall off the bed, stroking her hair. She’d been clutching her teddy all night. He buried his other hand in Callum’s hair playing with it, smiling at them both. He could stay like this forever, with Callum and Lexi, sleeping on him.

“I love you both. So much. Don’t know what I’d do without you both to be honest.” He said to them, even though they were both asleep. 

“Arr, Cal, you didn’t have to make us breakfast.”

Ben yawned as he walked out the bedroom to all sorts on the table. Lexi was all ready sitting down waiting for Callum to finish. 

“I wanted to. Besides Lex, kept begging for pancakes from Kathy’s. She’s obviously shut today, so I’m the next best thing!”

“Arr, your always the best.”

“No glasses?”

“Naaah, put me contacts in.”

“Still look sexy to me.”

Callum smiled at Ben as he sat down next to Lexi picking up a croissant. He’d literally made everything. Pancakes, croissants, pain au chocolats, toast and jam. Whatever Ben wanted was there. 

“Didn’t think, I’d go back to sleep. The smells must have woke me up.”

“I didn’t want to wake you, so I left you there and got up with Lexi. I’m surprised she didn’t wake you up, she was jumping around on the bed, getting excited.”

“I didn’t really sleep that well.”

Ben hoped that Lola had sorted out what he’d wanted her too.

“Are you okay?”

Ben looked up at Callum and smiled. 

“Course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Just seem a little quiet.”

“Oh, sorry, just thinking.”

“Don’t be sorry. Anything troubling you?”

“No, I’m good, honestly. Just thinking about later. You still coming with us to Mum’s?”

“Course.”

“Do you want to get back to your Mum now, missy?”

She looked up at Ben and grinned, she had pastry all over her face. 

“No.”

Ben laughed and wiped her face. 

“No?”

“I want to stay here with you and Callum.” She frowned and folded her arms. 

“Well, Cal’s coming with us, aren’t you Cal?”

“Sure am.”

“Yay!” She jumped down from her chair and jumped onto Callum’s knee. “Did you know Santa’s been here too?” 

“Course I did! He’s not gonna forget you had a sleepover here is he?”

Ben smiled at them both, Callum brushing her hair out of her face. 

“You finished your breakfast darlin’?” Callum asked her. 

“Erm...” She looked around the table and grabbed another pancake, nibbling on it. “Yep.”

Callum stood up and carried Lexi over to the sofa, Ben following, all sitting down together. 

“Right, just so you know, I’ve left some of them at your Mum’s, yesterday.”

“There’s more?!” Ben looked a little shocked. 

“Yeah! Why don’t you grab ‘em Lex?”

Lexi grinned and jumped down, collecting them and dumping them in the middle of Ben and Callum, before jumping back on Callum’s knee. 

“Go on then!” Callum nodded towards them. 

Lexi squealed when she opened a another toy. A reindeer. 

“Is that..?”

“That’s a happy squeal.” Ben told him, laughing as Callum looked a little startled. 

“Good to know.”

He’d also got her some nail art things, he didn’t know if she’d like them, but she squealed and threw her arms around him, so he presumed he’d got her the right thing. 

“Thanks Callum!”

“That’s alright sweetheart.”

“Oo, that’s for you daddy!”

“Me?”

“Didn’t think I’d forget ya, did you?” Callum smiled at him. “Open it then!”

Ben grinned at him, as he opened it. 

“It’s us three!”

“I can see that.” Ben smiled at the framed photo of the three of them. 

“You don’t like it do you? I knew I should of picked the other photo.”

“No, no! I love it. Really.”

Ben held the side of Callum’s face. 

“Stop worrying. It’s amazing. YOUR amazing.” 

“Where you gonna put it dad?”

“Erm, I think I’ll put it at my Mum’s house, along with all the other photos of you! Do you wanna go see your Mum now?”

Lexi jumped up and crawled under the tree to grab another gift. 

“Hold on. There’s another one for you dad!”

“Another one? Your spoiling us, Cal.”

“Only the best for you two.”

Ben opened a box to find a gold chain inside with a dog tag. 

“I thought you could engrave it yourself, so you can put what you want on it.”

“Is it real, Callum? I remember I bought a necklace thingy for daddy one year, didn’t know it wasn’t real.”

“That’s alright darlin’. I’ve still got it haven’t I?” Ben smiled at her. 

“It is real, Lex. Are you crying?”

Ben laughed through his tears. 

“I’m sorry. It’s beautiful. Never gonna take it off. Thank you, so much. Your an amazing person Callum.”

He wrapped his arms around Callum’s waist and kissed him on his lips, lightly, multiple times. Callum held his hands on the back of Ben’s neck, where they always seemed to drift. 

“Thank you. Not just the presents. For everything. I’m gonna put yours two names on it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you both mean so much to me.”

Callum smiled at him and kissed him again, his grip getting stronger on Ben’s neck, pulling him closer. 

“Are you two finished?” 

Ben and Callum laughed, Lexi was standing next to the sofa with her arms crossed, frowning at them. 

“Yes mother. Come on, let’s go see your Mum. Go grab your coat, don’t want you catching a cold now do we? It’s snowed again you know, you were too busy trying to eat all the pancakes to notice though!” Ben said to her.

Lexi ran off, leaving them alone. 

Callum hooked the chain around Ben’s neck, smiling at him. 

“Suits ya.”

“You’ve got such a sexy smile.”

Callum smiled even wider at him, adjusting the chain, stroking his fingers slowly on his neck, looking into his eyes, before leaning down to kiss him. He worked his mouth against Ben’s, slipping his tongue in, exploring Ben’s mouth. 

He broke apart, leaving Ben a little lost, his eyes fluttering shut. Callum grinned at him and started kissing along his jaw, moving onto his neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses along his shoulder. Ben let his head fall back, exposing more of his neck for Callum to mark. He pressed deeper and harder kisses on Ben’s sensitive spot, making him moan. 

“Cal...”

“Hmm?” Ben shivered under Callum’s touch. His sounds on his neck sending vibrations through his body. 

“Lex’ll be back in a minute.”

Callum kissed his neck a few more times, before lifting his head, looking into his eyes. 

Ben smiled at him, reaching out to hold his face. “I love you.” He whispered. 

“I love you too.” He kissed Ben’s forehead lightly, before going to see where Lexi had got to, leaving Ben still grinning on the sofa. 

“Lexi! Oh, I missed you darlin’!”

Ben raised his eyes at Lola as she answered the door. 

“Ben and Callum are here!” She called into the living room, letting the others know. 

“Lo, you saw her yesterday, it’s not like she’s been away for weeks.”

“I missed my baby!” She picked her up carrying her over to the tree and sitting her down on the floor. 

“Blimey Lo, you managed to get everyone here?”

“Ben, you were the one...” She trailed off realising she nearly told Callum about Ben’s request earlier. 

“Just thought that we could gather everyone here instead of carting everyone around to everyone houses.” Lola added. 

Ben glared at her. Lola mouthed a sorry to him, going unnoticed by Callum. 

“Where we meant to sit?”

“I don’t have enough sofas for everyone you know, Ben.” Lola told him. 

Callum dropped Ben’s hand and plonked himself on the floor next to Lexi. He didn’t seem to care. Ben sat next to him reluctantly, Ian finding it amusing that he had a chair. 

“Alright down there Ben?”

“Yes, Ian. Perfectly fine thank you.” He smiled sarcastically at him. 

“Oo, that’s nice, love.” Kathy nodded to chain that Callum had bought him. 

“Bet he nicked it.” Ben glared at Ian. 

“Ian!” Kathy snapped. 

“No, I haven’t nicked it, thank you. It was a gift from Cal if you must know, not that it’s any of your business.”

“Is it real? You’ll be selling it next to get more money.”

“Ian! Be quiet.” Ian ignored Kathy, waiting for an answer from Ben. 

“What’s it to you Ian? For your info, it isn’t nicked and it’s real. Callum bought it for me. Have you got any other questions? At least I’ve got someone who cares about me, you Ian, are just damn annoying.”

“Oh, stop bickering you two, your grown men.” Kathy told them both. 

Callum smiled to himself. He was glad that he finally had a proper family, even if it wasn’t a traditional one. One big, crazy family, Ben had told him. Everyone was here. Jay sat on one chair, with Lola sitting on him. Kathy squeezed on the sofa, next to Ian, Bobby and Louise. Phil on another chair and Sharon on another. Dennis relegated to the floor, with Keanu sitting on a side table with his arm around Louise. Peggy beside them, sleeping. 

“Right, wanna grab some presents Lex?” Lola told her. 

Lexi jumped up and passed around the presents. 

Callum wasn’t sure what to get Ben’s parents, so got most of his family gift cards, so they could spend them on whatever they wanted. 

Lexi squealed when she opened the sparkly colouring pencils from Ben. She threw her arms around him, knocking him over. 

“Lex! It’s only some pencils. He sat back up, positioning Lexi in his lap. “All the gifts are from me and Cal by the way.”

Ben rolled his eyes at Phil. He still looked grumpy and was starting to fall asleep in the chair, Sharon kept nudging him to wake him. 

They all continued exchanging gifts together, Lexi letting out small squeals every time she had one. 

Ben took Callum’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. Callum smiled at him warmly before turning to see Jay giving Lola her present. A necklace. 

“Oh my god, Jay, it’s lovely. Thank you.” She kissed him briefly before dishing two out for him. Cuff links from her and a new watch from Ben and Callum. 

“You shouldn’t have bought something like this guys. Must have cost a bit.”

“Doesn’t matter how much it cost. It was Callum’s idea. Said your other one broke. And even I know that you’ll moan about it loads, so we both bought you that.”

Ben squeezed Callum’s hand, smiling at him. He probably would have had a meltdown if Callum hadn’t come shopping with him. 

Lola picked up the present from Ben and Callum, giving it to Lexi. A big grin crossed her face, still sitting in Ben’s lap. 

“It’s from both of us.”

She pulled the ribbon of the box and opened it, tearing the tissue paper away. 

Callum actually jumped, she actually let out a small scream. 

She threw her arms around Ben and Callum, knocking them both over this time. 

Lola smiled at the three of them. 

“Guess she likes it then, Cal?” Ben smiled at him, both still lying on the floor. 

“M-h.”

“What is it Lex?” Lola asked. 

She climbed of them both and turned to face Lola, holding up a grey sparkly dress. 

“That’s really lovely darlin’”

“Ben nearly exploded when he saw it, literally had to hold him down, he was so excited. No lie.” Callum told them. 

“Oi! I did not explode. Maybe just a little.” They grinned at each other remembering their shopping trip together. 

“I’ve got another for ya Lex.” Callum smiled at her, as she grinned at him. 

She threw her arms around him when she opened a pink glittery bag. 

“Thought you could take it school.”

“Thanks Callum!”

“That’s alright darlin’”

“Your amazing you know.” Ben locked eyes with Callum, smiling at him. 

“Ben! Callum?” Callum tore his eyes away from Ben’s to look at Jay. 

“Sorry. Is that my other one for Ben?”

“Another one? You gave me two at the flat!”

“Nope. For both of you. From all of us.” Jay told him. 

“Oh. You didn’t have to.” Callum told him. 

“I know we didn’t, but we have.” Jay smiled at them both, he didn’t think they’d let go of each other’s hands since they’d sat down. 

“You open it Cal.”

“Do you already know what it is?”

“No, I just want you open it.”

“Sure?”

“Course I am, Come on, don’t keep me in suspense any longer!”

Callum opened an envelope and pulled out a piece of paper, reading it. 

“Oh my god.”

“What?” Ben asked him, watching as the widest smile crossed Callum’s face. 

“This.”

“Whaat?” 

Ben pulled the paper off him, reading too, his jaw dropping. 

“Ben! It’s a literally a four week holiday!”

“I know! Wait, according to this, we go to Venice, then to Paris! Oh my god, I think I’m gonna die!”

“It’s from all of us. We all chipped in. Everything’s included. Flights, hotels, and you can eat at the restaurants as many times as you like. You haven’t been away together yet, properly, so we thought this would be a good gift for you both.” Jay told them. 

“We can’t accept this Jay.” Callum looked a little concerned. 

“Cal! What are you doing? We’re taking it Jay, thank you. Everyone. It’s great.” Ben grinned at Callum before hugging him, bouncing up and down, getting excited. 

“I thought just Lexi got excited about her presents.” Kathy smiled at them both, still not breaking apart. 

“Oo, Jay grab my one for Cal.” Ben broke apart grinning at Callum. 

He gave it to Callum, still bouncing around. 

“I’ve got another one for you later.”

“Eww, Ben we didn’t need to know that!” Louise whined. 

“I wasn’t even talking about that! Although that’s not a bad idea...”

“Ben! Err, Lexi?” Kathy told him this time. 

“What? She’s too busy with her dress! I wasn’t even on about that in the first place, I literally have something else for him later, Lo knows about it, tell em Lo!” 

Lexi was too busy twirling around with her dress too realise what they were actually talking about.

“He actually has.”

Louise raised her eyes at him. 

“I have! Open it Cal!”

Callum was too busy looking back and forth from Louise and Ben bickering to have opened it. 

He opened a box to find a men’s leather bracket inside, engraved in the middle, that read: I loved you yesterday and today and I’ll love you tomorrow and always, Ben X

“Arr, it’s lovely Ben. Thank you.” He kissed Ben lightly before holding it out for him. 

“Not too cheesy?”

“No, course not. I love it. Guess, we’ve got the same idea, both getting jewellery.”

Ben smiled at him, before fastening it around his wrist. 

“Great minds think alike. No ones bought me jewellery before.”

Callum gave Ben his other gift, the others still exchanging theirs. 

Ben opened another envelope to read a card. 

“Basically, I’m taking you to the West End. I know you love your musicals. You can pick, whatever you want.”

“Arr, Cal. This is great. Thank you.” 

He wrapped his arms around Callum again, burying his head in his neck, oblivious to everyone else. “I love you.” He whispered into his neck. 

“I love you Ben.” 

Ben pressed a kiss to Callum’s neck, before standing up and offering him his hands and pulling him up. 

“I just need you to follow me.” He wrapped a scarf round Callum’s neck before pulling him outside, gripping onto his hand. 

“Okay??”Callum frowned, wondering where Ben was taking him. “Wait, wait.”

“Eh? You okay?” Ben turned to face Callum still holding his hand. 

“Yeah, I just need to give you my other present.”

“Another one? Now?”

“Yes now.”

“Okay, where do you wanna go then?”

“Erm, I don’t know, anywhere.”

Callum looked up and walked towards a wall, dropping Ben’s hand, jumping onto it. 

“Here? But you’ll get cold, I was only gonna take you across the road, I wasn’t planning on staying out here.”

“I’m good Ben, honestly, besides you haven’t got anything to keep you warm. Just sit here with me.” He patted beside him, as Ben jumped up to sit next to him. 

“Are you okay? You seem a little nervous.”

“I am! Erm...” He took a small present out his pocket and gave it to Ben. 

Ben looked up to see Callum wringing his hands together nervously. 

“Go on then, open it!”

Ben looked down at it. It was a small box tied with a ribbon. 

Inside was the spare key that Callum had given him with a key ring attached to it. 

“I’m not following, I’ve already got a spare key?”

“It’s not the one you’ve got, it’s a new one. I had it cut especially.”

“Yeah? What about it?”

Callum didn’t know how to say it so he just said it outright.

“Move in with me.” 

Ben’s head snapped up to look at Callum. 

“Move in? With you?”

“Yeah!”

“Like live with you? Permanently?”

“Yes! You don’t want to do you?”

Ben placed the box on the side and held both of Callum’s hands, a grin spreading across his face. 

“Course, I want to move in with you, you donut!”

“Really?”

“Yeah!” 

Callum grinned back at him, pulling him into a hug. 

“You never read the key ring though, that’s why you got confused.”

Ben buried his head in Callum’s neck breathing in his freshly applied aftershave. “I love you, Cal.”

Ben lifted his head to pick up the box on the side again.

“I didn’t know whether the key ring was too cheesy or not, I’ve took it off and put it back on the key like a thousand times. I only put it back on this morning.” Callum told him. 

On the key ring read: “I don’t want to kiss you goodbye, I want to kiss you goodnight.” There was another key ring next to it. The letter ‘B’ with real diamonds all on it. 

“Why’s that cheesy?”

“Dunno, didn’t know if you’d like it.”

“Course I do. Look at both of us, worrying if our gifts are too cheesy. I love it. And I love you Cal.”

He pulled Callum into a hug again, resting his head in his neck. 

“I love you too.” 

Lola and Jay walked round the corner to see Ben and Callum sitting on a wall together. 

“What they doing up there? Ben said he’d text when he was ready. Why’s he sitting there?”

“I don’t know Lo, maybe he just wanted to be alone with Callum for a bit longer. He has had Lex with him all morning.”

“Suppose. What do I do?”

“Just wait here a minute. Leave ‘em alone a minute I mean.”

Ben lifted his head to look at Callum. 

“Are you crying?”

“Sorry, I’m just a bit overwhelmed. Everything today, it’s been amazing. Your an amazing person Ben.”

Ben held Callum’s face in his hands, wiping away a stray tear. 

“Don’t be sorry. I’m so excited to live with you, you know.”

“Same. I can’t wait to wake up by your side every morning and watch movies on the sofa together all night, or spend the whole day together and eat pizza and ice cream for breakfast just because we can. I want us to live together and annoy each other when we’re bored and I can’t wait for you to not say ‘it’s late, I’ve got to go’, but for you to say ‘it’s late, let’s go to bed.’”

“You’ve clearly given this a lot of thought. You know what I think?”

“What?”

“I’m thinking that I’d love to annoy you everyday.”

Callum laughed, still with tears in his eyes. 

“I’m also thinking that, eating eating ice cream for breakfast is slightly weird, but I’d do it anyway, because I’d get to sit and eat it with you, knowing that we live under the same roof and that I’ve just woken up next to you, probably still holding your hand from the night before.”

Ben grinned at Callum, as he laughed, tears still slipping down his cheeks. He wiped them away from his cheeks and pulled his mouth to his own, tasting the saltiness of his tears on his lips. 

“I do hope they’re happy tears.” Ben smiled into the kiss, pulling away to look back at Callum. 

“Course they are, just got a bit excited.”

“Why’s Callum crying?” Jay whispered to Lola, concern written on his face. 

“Jay, you know nothing about relationships.” She shook her head at him, still watching them both. 

“Tell me then?”

“Blimey Jay, have you not been watching?”

“Course I have, just not understanding the whole “here’s-a-gift-I’m-gonna-cry thing.”

“Jay! He’s happy that Ben’s happy. Have you not seen Lexi when you say yes to something? She literally bursts into tears.”

“Oh, I see. Wonder what’s so exciting?”

“Jay!”

“What? Bet your curious too!”

They didn’t say anything for a while, Ben buried his head in Callum’s neck, with his eyes closed, still with their arms wrapped around each other. 

“Can I show you my other surprise now?” Ben looked up at him, still wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that, I couldn’t wait any longer, I just needed to give it to you.”

Ben untangled himself from Callum, and jumped down from the wall, holding his hands out for Callum to take. 

“Last time I pulled you off a wall, you literally fell off the wall into me.” He chuckled to himself remembering the other night at the club. 

“Yeah well, that’s what getting drunk does to ya! I’m surprised your not drinking already, any excuse to have a drink with you. ‘It’s Christmas!’”

He took hold of Ben’s hands pulling himself down next to Ben. 

“Oi! You make me sound like an alcoholic! Anyway I’m tryna keep a clear head for later.”

They carried on walking, swinging theirs hands together, Callum had no idea where Ben was taking him, he just followed. 

“Later?”

“S’alright. I’ll tell you later.”

“Your being very mysterious today.”

“Err, hello, Christmas, surprises?”

“How many have you got?! You’ve already given me so much.”

“Yeah, well, it’s our first Christmas together, I want it to be special.”

“It is.” Callum squeezed Ben’s hand a little tighter, smiling at him, before walking into the Vic. 

“This is it.” Ben looked so pleased with himself. 

Callum looked around a little confused. The tables in the Vic had been arranged so that they were in one long makeshift table, completely decorated with table covers, crackers, wine glasses, and table pieces. 

“It’s a table?”

“Yes! For you!”

“A table? For me? Your gonna have to expand Ben, I literally am so confused right now?”

“Family Cal! Your family, my family, here together!”

“At the same time?”

“Yess! I thought that we could all have Christmas dinner here instead of us having to pick whether you wanted to come here to Mick’s or go to Dad’s or Mum’s for Christmas dinner. I wanted you to see that you’ve got a whole family now, you always tell me you’ve only really got Stuart but you’ve not Cal, you’ve got all of us now.”

Callum turned to look at Ben wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Your are the most amazing person in the whole world Ben Mitchell.”

Ben grinned up at him, kissing him once, then twice, before pulling away to look at him. 

“I told you I wanted you to experience Christmas properly. That includes family. That’s why I wasn’t there when you woke up this morning. I’d rang Lo, to make sure she can get everyone to come here instead-“

“Wait, I thought you said Lola had rung you?”

“I may have lied.” Ben winced. 

“Well, your allowed to lie at Christmas aren’t ya? Within reason.” He grinned at Ben, kissing him again. 

“Your not mad? I hated lying to you.”

“No, course not! You’ve done so much for me, Ben and I’m so grateful for that. I mean, you’ve managed to make sure everyone would be here, just for me. I love you so much.”

“I love you. I think I annoyed Lola calling her at five this morning. I just wanted it to be perfect, I couldn’t sleep last night, I was that worried. She bit my head off cos I woke her up.”

“You can get loads of sleep when you move in, can’t ya?” They grinned at each other, both excited that they were going to live together properly, instead of swapping between houses. 

“Not if you can help it! You were trying to see how many times we could sleep together the other day.” Ben chuckled to himself, just remembering it. 

“No I wasn’t! I just...”

“Wanted to do unspeakable things to me?”

“Yes!”

“All day?”

“Yes!”

“So, basically how many times we could have sex in 24 hours?” Ben grinned at him, teasing Callum. 

Callum glared at him and leaned down to kiss him instead. Ben’s hands drifted to the side of Callum’s face, keeping him close. 

“Are you two quite finished?” 

Ben grinned at Lola as she walked into the Vic, Jay behind her. 

“Erm...” Ben kissed Callum again, before wrapping his arms back around Callum’s waist. “Yep.” 

“Can I go get everyone then?” Lola asked. 

“Yeah, they’re probably all starvin’ we got a bit distracted on the wall.” Ben grinned at Callum squeezing his hand in his. 

“I was waiting for you text. Me and Jay came to find you but saw you both sitting there.”

“Wait, you saw all that?” Ben asked. 

“Not all of it. What were you doing anyway?”

“Callum gave me another gift.”

Lola waited for him to respond but he was too busy grinning at Callum. 

“Hello? I am still here you know?”

“Oh right.” Ben turned back to Lola putting his arm around Callum’s shoulder. “This amazing and brilliant man has asked me to move in with him!”

“Really?”

“No Lo, I made it up.” He rolled his eyes at her. “Yes, he’s asked me to move in with him... and I said yes! I mean, why would I say no?!”

Lola actually squealed and threw her arms around them both. 

“I’m so happy for you both! Does that mean you won’t hog the bathroom in the mornings anymore?!”

“I do not hog the bathroom!”

“You so do! I don’t know what you do in there, but he’s in there for aaagges, Callum. You’ve got that to look forward to. Oh, he never puts the lid back on the toothpaste and he leaves his clothes everywhere.”

“Alright! I might forget to put the lid on SOMETIMES, and it’s not my fault I have too many clothes to fit in the tiny wardrobe I have in my room. Stop putting him off Lo!”

“No ones putting me off, it’s quite amusing actually.”

“Amusing? Cal! I do not do all those things!”

“Ben, you’ve literally just admitted to doing all that!”

“Fine, I do that sometimes!”

Callum actually felt sorry for him, Ben was looking at him actually looking heartbroken. 

He held his hands in his face looking him in the eye. 

“Ben, I love you and I can’t wait for all your clothes to strewn across the bedroom floor.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Lola disappeared out door, going to find the others. 

Ben smiled at Callum pulling him down kissing him multiple times. “Your amazing.”

The others all piled into the Vic, picking seats to sit in. 

“I’ve been told.” Callum smiled at him taking his hand to guide him to the table. 

“Halfway, my son! Merry Christmas to ya!”

“Hiya Mick, how are you?”

“I’m good, dontcha’ worry ‘bout me. How ‘av ya been?”

“I’m great. Never been better.” 

“That’s really good Callum. And how are you Ben?”

“Brilliant Mick, thanks.”

“Been treating him well?”

“Mick! Course he is! God, your like an overprotective dad!” Callum chuckled to himself. 

“Well, your part of our family aren’t cha’”

“Erm, I’d like to think I am treating Callum well.” Ben chipped in. 

“Ben! You are! Just ignore ‘im, he’s just drunk too much already.”

Callum pulled Ben by his hand to two spare chairs, left for them. 

“Oh my god, Ben there’s so much food here, I’m gonna be even fatter just looking at it!”

“Oi! Your not fat, your always doing your runs in the morning. Your like the opposite of fat. Your tall and beautiful. I’ve made sure that literally every Christmas food you can think of is here for ya.”

“Everything? I can’t eat all that!”

“Anything and everything for you Cal.”

“I still can’t believe everything that you’ve done for me these past few weeks. Your a good person Ben.”

“I just want you to be happy.”

Callum smiled at Ben squeezing his hand under the table. 

“I know and I love you for that.”

Callum frowned at Ben a while later, he’d hardly eaten anything. 

“You okay?”

Ben looked up at Callum and smiled. 

“Course.” He rubbed his hand along Callum’s thigh, reassuring him. “Seriously, I’m good.” He added noticing Callum still frowning slightly. 

“Not like you, to go off your food, that’s all.”

“I’m okay Cal, more than okay.”

“Definitely sure?”

“Yes Cal, definitely sure.” He rubbed his hand along a few more times before holding his hand. “Stop looking at me like I’m dying!”

“What? I can’t help it, if I’m worried about ya.”

“Don’t be.”

“Callum!” Ben could still tell he was worrying. 

“Okay!” He held his hands up in surrender, grinning at him. 

“Thank you. I’m fine, honestly.”

“Good, just checking. Do you think I should talk to Whit, I haven’t actually seen her since I flipped out at her the other day.”

“Erm, yeah, she is still your friend. I said the other day, I don’t want you getting upset over what people say about me, so just go speak to her soon, she’ll probably have forgotten about it anyway, you worry too much.”

They stayed in the Vic all afternoon after they’d had lunch, everyone still with them. 

“Ben, what’s wrong? You’ve been sitting on your own for nearly half an hour.”

“I have?”

“Yes! There’s something bothering you, I know it, so just tell me.” Callum sat down next to him taking Ben’s hand in his. “You’ve been staring into space for ages. I was gonna go talk to Whit, but your more important right now.”

“I’ve been wanting to ask you something all day...”

“Yeah? What is it?” Callum took Ben’s other hand in his, smiling at him. 

“Erm, but I wasn’t sure whether to, don’t wanna scare you.”

“Scare me? Now you are worrying me.”

“Scare you away.”

“And why would you do that?”

“I don’t know, you might think I’m moving too fast or something.”

“Ben, your not making sense. I thought I was moving too fast earlier when I asked you to move in. I thought that maybe you’d say no.”

“Course not! I just saw you and Lexi watching the film yesterday and thought that this is what I really want, like really want.”

“You already have me and Lexi, and your moving in now, so you’ll see me everyday.”

“I know that, I just really want to ask you something and I’ve been putting it off all day, cos if I’m being honest I’m freaking out here.”

“Just ask whatever you’ve got to Ben, your scaring me.”

Ben looked at Callum, that felt like a lifetime before he said anything again. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my whole life. You are my best friend, Callum and someone I can confide in if I need to, but most importantly you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. You bring so much joy and laughter into my life than ever before. And I want to ask you...”

Ben looked at Callum and decided right there, he needed to say it. He could see the love and trust in Callum’s eyes, making him feel even more sure. 

...to marry me Callum.”

“Wait, are you actually asking me...”

“Yes, Cal! I mean, why wait! I know I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you Callum, so what’s the point in waiting? I know you might think I’m moving too fast, I mean we haven’t actually moved in together yet, but I know I want this and I know that I’ll love you everyday, forever.”

Callum opened his mouth to speak, Ben removed his hands from Callum’s, holding his face instead.

“Wait, wait, before you say anything, I just need to show you how I truly feel. You know I’m not the most sincere person and I’m not very good at telling people how I feel, but I’m gonna try.”

“Ben...”

“Please, I just need to do this, before you say anything, I’m not great with all this speeches lark.” He moved both of his hands back into Callum’s hands gripping onto him. 

“I feel like I’m living with you, like properly living, instead of being someone I’m not or knowing that people are judging. You make me feel... alive. And when I’m with you I feel like I have this burning fire inside me. Your that fire inside me, I never knew I had. I’m useless without you, Cal.”

“But that’s not true, you-“

“Your everything I wish that I could be. Your like my own hero, Cal. You’ve opened my eyes to the world and I want to see it how you do because you see the world differently to me. You always see the good in people, your never angry at anyone for long and you always push to make people the best they can be because your so loving and caring and forgiving and your truly amazing. I know I’ve told you your amazing before, but I want to tell you everyday because it’s true. Your so patient with me, it’s a miracle. You have made me a better person and I am so lucky to be a part of your life. You love me as I am and take me into your heart, even though I’m sure it’s very hard too.”

“That’s not true either. You know I wasn’t the easiest person to be around when I was with Whit, but you helped me.”

Ben didn’t wait for Callum to finish, he just carried on, needing to say everything to him. 

“I might have helped you, but you have helped me more than you’ll ever know. With you, I’m happy being just me. You’ve helped me face my past that I never knew needed anything for and my future. And yes, I do know that it won’t be smooth sailing all the time. I can’t even promise I’ll never hurt you, because even the best of my intentions sometimes fall short, but what I do promise is to try and listen to you’re dreams and give you what makes you happy because that’s all I want. For you to be happy.”

“I AM happy Ben. I-“

Ben needed to finish before he could hear what Callum had to say. He’d been nervous all yesterday and today and just needed to let him know how much he loved him. 

“I feel like I’ve known you my whole life, Cal and I know that no matter where life leads me, I know that as long as you are there, that is where I am meant to be. There’s a piece of me missing when I’m not with you. I belong to you Callum and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I need you. And you know I’m a man not to wait for something I want. And I want you, Callum.”

He could feel his hands shaking in Callum’s, Callum gripping on tighter and stroking his thumbs across the back of his hands. 

“I will try my absolute hardest to give you everything that you want, if it makes you happy because I love seeing you smile everyday. I see that your beautiful even when you don’t see it. But you ARE, Callum, your beautiful and amazing and brilliant and ridiculously sexy.”

He removed his hands from Callum’s holding his face in his hands again. 

“I want to see you smile everyday, I want laugh with you and cry with you and eat pizza and ice cream for breakfast with you. I want to be with you for all the good parts, bad parts and everything in between. And I’d spend a million hours with you, if that’s how long you needed for you to say yes, because I love you so much and I don’t think I could live without you. You mean everything to me, Cal. I can’t lose you, not ever.”

Callum laughed as tears slipped down his face, Ben wiping them away each time. 

“I do hope they’re happy tears again. Probably freaked you out too much.”

“No, no, I’m not freaking out. I just need you to let me speak now.”

“I know this might sound cheesy, but I finally know what it feels like to be complete, because I’ve got you, right in front of me. Your all I need and anywhere you are, I’d call my home. I just want you to know all of that and to ask if you’ll be the better half of me and marry me?”

Ben looked up to see Mick actually crying. He didn’t even realise that everyone was watching them from the start of his speech. Callum still didn’t know that everyone had gone quiet and was watching, he was too busy looking back at Ben. 

“Can I speak now?”

Ben laughed through his own tears, wiping away Callum’s before holding onto his hands again. 

“Erm, yeah, I just needed to say it all.”

“For saying your not very good at the whole ‘speeches lark’, you pretty much smashed it. It’s not hard to love you at all, I fell in love with you right from the start because your amazing too, and I don’t want you to be someone else, because I love you just how you are. Oh and you do know that you can’t possibly spend a million hours with me, we’d be like way over a hundred.”

Ben laughed as more tears slipped down his face. 

“I don’t need to be the better half of you, because I’m not better than you, don’t you ever think that.” 

He held the side of Ben’s face looking straight into his eyes. 

“Don’t ever think that, okay? You always put yourself down, trying to please everyone else, but you don’t need to be anything more or less because you are perfect just the way you are, I wouldn’t have you any other way. You are truly amazing and I love you more than than life. For like, infinity. More than infinity.”

Callum stroked his face with his thumbs, wiping away his tears before moving his hands down his arms, resting them in his hands again. 

“You do know, you can’t get more than infinity?”

“I know, but I do Ben. I have an infinite amount of love for you. I love how you keep surprising me everyday and I love your smile, your laugh, your hair in the mornings and the way you hug me like you never want to let go. I love everything about you Ben. Don’t even get me started on your eyes. You always tell me how much you love me, you don’t mind staying up late to talk to me, the way you look at me, the way you hold me close when I need you the most. I feel safe in your arms. And I love how your always here for me and believe in me, your the most kind and caring person in the world and you’d do anything for me just to make me happy. I love how you always waffle when you get nervous, but I love that because it shows that you care. You make me feel special and you always know how to make me smile, laugh and happy when I’m down. You always know just what to say to make me feel better. I love how it’s so easy to talk to you and I can tell you anything. I love how every time I kiss you, I melt, even though I’ve probably kissed you a thousand times and the world just melts away too, it’s just you and me. You are absolutely stunning and sexy and drop dead gorgeous. You are an amazing dad to Lexi because you’d do anything for her too.”

“You really mean all that?”

“Course I do. You are my entire world Ben.”

“I’d give you the world if I could.”

“I know, but I don’t want the world, I want you Ben. I need you. You are perfect in every way and I’d do anything for you too. Nobody knows me or understands me the way you do. I can properly be myself when I’m with you. My heart will always need you and I will always choose you. I don’t need the whole world to love me, just you is enough. I could sit here all day telling you all the reasons I love you, but I know that everyone’s watching and Mick will be crying.”

“See, your doing it again!”

“What?”

“You always seem to know what people are doing even when your not looking. You just... know.”

“Like I just know that I love you.”

“How do you do it?”

“I don’t know! I just do! That’s another thing I love about you.”

“Eh?”

“Because your funny and sweet.”

“Am I really stunning?”

“And sexy.”

“And gorgeous?

“Yep.”

“Well, your all of those things and more.”

Callum removed his hands from Ben’s, bringing them up to his face again, wiping away his tears. 

“And your amazing in the bedroom department. Well, more than amazing. Mind blowing.” He whispered to him. 

“Well, even I can’t disagree with that. Just to clarify, these are happy tears too. You just make me so happy.”

“Ask me again.”

“Eh?”

“Ask me again. What you’ve been wanting to ask me all day.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Go on.” He removed his hands from his face, letting Ben do what he had to. 

Ben pulled out a box from his pocket, Callum’s jaw dropping. Ben slid onto the floor in between Callum’s legs. 

“Wait, you actually bought...”

Ben smiled at him, as tears slipped down Callum’s cheeks again, as he smiled back at Ben. 

“Yeah, that’s where I was yesterday, for four hours you said. I couldn’t find anywhere, most shops were shut and I did find one shop but the guy tried to sell me a fake one, fuming I was. Anyway, I did find a shop, the woman was locking up when I got there. She let me in though. I don’t like a lot of people, but she was really nice. Said I’d invite her to the wedding if you said yes. I didn’t want to get it out the first time, in case you said no, would have made look like a right plank.”

“But your my plank.” Callum laughed still crying. 

“I’m waffling again aren’t I?”

“Just a bit. I would have said yes the day after that time in the park.”

Ben raised his eyes at him, making Callum laugh. 

“Okay, maybe not the day after. What I’m trying to say is that I love you. I’ve loved you for months Ben, even before we actually said it to each other. And I don’t care that we might be moving too fast. I want to move fast. With you Ben, because are my whole life and my soulmate and the love of my life.”

“Wait, hold on.” Ben lifted up, on his knees holding Callum’s face in his hands, wiping his cheeks with his thumbs, drying his tears. 

“Right, I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. Erm, I’ve forgotten what I’m meant to say now.”

“Hurry up, it’ll be next Christmas by the time he’s asked you!” Mick piped up, chuckling to himself. 

Callum glared at him, before turning to look at Ben. 

“Callum Highway, you are my whole world. You are my amazing and brilliant and absolutely sexy other half. Will you marry me?”

“Course I will, you muppet. I was gonna say yes, before you did your whole speech thingy, if you’d let me speak.”

Callum smiled at him, as they both stood up, the biggest smile crossing Ben’s face. He threw his arms around Callum’s neck, capturing him in the most bruising and intense kiss. Ben pulled away looking at him, his hands stroking the back of Callum’s neck slowly. 

“I know I’ve not moved in yet but I want us to start looking for a proper place to live first, before the whole ‘I do’ thingy. I want to find a house that we can live in together, and Lexi can come whenever she wants, ooo, we’ll have a dog, dog-s actually, more than one, don’t want it to get lonely. Oh my god, I’m so excited. And I’m gonna fill it with all the things that make you smile because it won’t just be a house Cal, I’m gonna make it our home.”

“Home is where ever you are.”

Ben smiled at him, kissing him again, grinning at him the whole time. “I love you.”

Callum grinned back him. “I know. I swear you were meant to get down on one knee not both.”

“Well, I like to be different. Here. I know men don’t usually get engagement rings, but I like to be different so...”

He slipped the ring onto Callum’s finger and sat back down. 

“Arr, Cal, I wish you’d stop doing the whole happy tears thing, it scares me.”

He stood back up holding Callum’s face, wiping his tears away. “It’s perfect, thank you, Ben. I love you.”

“It’s a silver one obviously, cos you can’t have a gold one yet. And it’s engraved.”

Callum wrapped his arms around Ben, burying his head in his neck, the silver band had read “I love you.”

“I love you too, Ben. I’ve never had an engagement ring before.”

“That’s because you’ve never been gay before. Well, technically you were, but you know what I mean. I mean, why do women get to wear one? Why can’t you? Got to let everyone know your taken, haven’t I?”

“I’ve never actually told you why my favourite colour is blue.”

“Because it’s better than pink?”

“Nope.”

“Go on then!”

Callum held the side of Ben’s face, looking straight into his eyes. Ben wrapping his arms around Callum’s waist, he could feel the cold of the ring on his face. 

“Oh, right. I never really had a favourite colour until I met you. Didn’t really see the point. But ever since that night in the park and I looked into your eyes, I decided right there that blue was my favourite colour. You have the most beautiful eyes, I could get lost in them, they’re like a whole ocean or a whole sky full of stars. And when I look at you, I never want to look away, because they are the most amazing electric blue that I have ever seen and I don’t think anything is as an amazing colour that your eyes are.”

“I’m think I’m gonna faint, all this love flowing around is making me feel a bit nauseous.”

Ben turned at glared at Louise. 

“No Lou, that’s just Peggy’s sick still up your nose.”

“Oi! Leave Peggy alone.”

“What? I’m just saying! Leave Cal alone!”

“I’m not doing anything!”

“Oh stop it, you two. Your not kids anymore.” Kathy scolded them both. 

They glared at each for a few seconds longer, before Ben turned back to Callum. 

“What are you grinning at?” Ben smiled at him, as Callum smiled back at him. 

“You arguing with your sister. It’s cute.”

“Cute? How?!”

“Leave Cal alone!” He imitated chuckling to himself.

“Are you making fun of me?” Ben frowned at him, grinning anyway. 

“Naah, it’s just cute, you being all over protective.”

“That’s my job innit? I love you loads.”

“And I love you loads. I’m thinking that we should get some champagne open. Celebrate.”

“That’s the best thing you’ve said all day, Cal, apart from saying yes to me.” Ben kissed him again before finally letting go of Callum. 

“I’m gonna go talk to Dad, I think he was as surprised as you were.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go talk to Whit too, she looks a little lost.”

“Sounds good, hope it goes well, there’s nothing really to forgive. Just use your secret charms.” Ben grinned at him and kissed him again. He began walking away, holding his face slightly, trailing it along his jaw, mouthing “I love you”, before leaving. 

Callum had a couple of drinks, working up the courage, in case she shouted at him, before finally going to see Whitney. 

He sat down next to her, and didn’t say anything for a while, just sipping his drink, trying to find something to say. 

“Look, Whit, I’m really sorry for what I said to you the other day.”

Whitney looked up from her drink and gave him a small smile. 

“I should be the one saying sorry, for upsetting you. I know you love him, I guess I was just... jealous. Which I know is stupid because your gay and-“

“It’s not stupid. At all. I know you loved me.”

Callum turned to face her pulling her around to face him. 

“I do love ya Whit, your my best friend and I know I said some things to you, that I regret. I just got so worked up and I know you don’t hate Ben, because your not like that. Your a good, kind and caring person and you WILL find someone who loves you, like proper IN love with you. And they will treat you like the queen that you are. I’m really sorry I had a go the other day, I just got so angry at everyone, not just you, who sees Ben differently, because he’s not like that with me. I just want people to love him for who he his, not who people think he is.”

Callum held the side of her face, looking at her. 

“I will even help find someone, somehow.” He smiled at her as she laughed. 

He looked up to see Ben sipping his champagne and smiling at him. He nodded, a silent communication to carry on.

“I’m sorry too, for saying all that stuff about Ben, I know he loves you. Anyone can see he’s madly in love with you, I heard everything that he said to you about not being able to live without you and how your his whole world and I can see now that it’s true. You and Ben are meant to be together.”

Callum smiled at her, and held her hands in his, trying to soothe her. He noticed she kept looking down at his hands at his ring that Ben had given him. 

“Thank you for understanding. I just know that you’ll find someone. But you’ve got to believe me Whit, me and Ben weren’t having an affair.”

“I know, I think I was just still hurting and I’m sorry I suggested that.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. I didn’t touch him again after that night. I was ashamed at what I’d done to you and I’ll forever be sorry for that. Although, I did punch him though.”

“What? When?” 

“On the stag night. Stuart locked him in a boot in the Arches to keep him away from me.”

“What Stuart actually did that?”

“Yep. I let him out, Ben got angry, did a bit of shouting, then I punched him, left and came to tell you. I couldn’t live with myself, you not knowing, any longer.”

“I can’t believe you actually did that. I wondered why he’d got a mark on his face when I went to see him.”

“Hold on, you went to see him?”

“Yeah, you didn’t know about it until now. Told him to stay away from the wedding, he still turned up anyway.”

“What? Ben came to the wedding! How come your only telling me this now!”

“Just am. He left though, Bianca may have threatened him. She was just protecting me.”

Whitney looked back down at Callum’s hands again, watching the ring.

“I do want you to be happy though, you can’t help who you are. Ben’s heart was probably breaking, letting you go for me. And I know he loves you now, anyone can see that from today. I’m sorry again for the other day, I want you to be happy with your whole life and that’s with Ben.”

“I never knew Ben cared that much at the time. You don’t need to be sorry, I was the one who snapped at you.”

“What did Ben surprise you with anyway?”

Whitney tore her eyes away from his ring and looked up at him smiling to himself. 

“Erm, a Christmas picnic.”

“What’s the difference between a normal one and a Christmas one?”

“Everything Whit! Well, I’ve already told you, he’s been trying to get me to experience everything to do with Christmas, so he laid out all this food in the living room, like the whole lot, mince pies, cake, everything.”

Whitney smiled at Callum, his eyes were shining when he told her about it. He was truly in love.

“Did I ruin it?”

Callum snapped his head up to look at her. 

“No! Course not. Ben calmed me down a lot though, holding onto me for ages. I was angry at the time but I’m not anymore, honestly. Are we good? I still want to be your friend Whit, your one of the most important people in my life, I can’t lose you.”

She smiled at him, squeezing his hands.

“We’re more than good. I don’t want to lose you either.”

“You won’t.” He grinned back. 

Callum let go of her hands to stand up. 

“Hug?” He smiled. 

Whitney grinned and stood up to hug him.

He held the side of her face, when they broke apart. 

“You will find someone, if it kills me.”

She laughed, making him smile. “I hope so.”

“I just know you will. Amazing woman like you? You’ll soon be snapped up.” He chuckled. 

“Congratulations, by the way. You and Ben are good together.”

“Thanks. You do understand we didn’t have an affair, right?”

“Yeah, course I do.”

“Good to know. Just making sure.” They hugged again before Whitney went to see Mick and Linda. 

Callum sat back down on his own for a while sipping his beer and smiling at everyone. Whitney was laughing with Mick and Linda, and Ben was dancing with Lexi, twirling her around making her giggle. 

“You okay?” Ben plonked himself down next to him, taking his hand in his. 

“Yeah course, I’m great. Just watching you, with your weird dance moves.”

“Oi! I was teaching Lexi some moves.” He chuckled. 

“Moves?” Callum grinned at him, Ben smiling back. 

“Yes! I’ll have to teach you some of my moves.”

“I think I’m gonna pass on that!”

“I will! Just you wait. How’d it go with Whitney?”

“Good. We had a talk, I think she’s just a bit down, she kept staring at my ring. Is it bad, I feel like I’m rubbing it in her face? I mean I said all that to you and she was still here. I just feel like she’s probably still hurting.”

“Course it’s not. That’s you all over Cal. Your always worrying about everyone else. Your a good person.”

“Can’t help it. I just do. Don’t want her to be unhappy. I think she understands though. About us.”

“I’m glad.”

They both sat there for a while, drinks in one hand, holding their hands together in the middle, watching their family, in a comfortable silence. Both stroking the other man’s hand at the same time, with their thumbs. 

“You do know that the flats still empty and you haven’t given me the grand tour yet?” Ben turned to look at Callum, breaking the silence. 

“Grand tour?” Callum laughed. “You were there this morning Ben!”

“Yeah, but I hadn’t moved in then. So, are we gonna...?”

“I’m sure no one will notice if we slip away for a bit, if we’re quick...”

“I’ve forgotten what the bedroom looks like...”

“Such a shame. I’m just gonna have to show you again... and the sofa... and the shower...”

“Ooo, Callum, now your talkin’”

They grinned at each other, making sure everyone was busy, before Ben grabbed Callum’s drink placing his and his own on the side, dragging him out the pub and across the street. They were both giggling like they were drunk. 

Ben dragged him up the stairs, flipping him around so he pressed Callum against the front door, kissing him, like he wouldn’t get the chance to again. He pushed his tongue into Callum’s mouth, dragging his jacket off and pulling his shirt off his shoulders, Callum doing the same to him.

Ben pulled away looking up at Callum. 

“You know what I’m looking forward to the most?” Ben smiled up at him, Callum’s usually cool blue eyes, dark with lust. 

Callum kissed him again, his hands drifting to the back of Ben’s neck. 

“What’s that then?” He didn’t wait for Ben to respond, he leaned down to kiss him again, running his fingers through Ben’s hair. 

“That I’m gonna wake up next to you EVERY morning.” 

Callum grinned, gripping onto Ben’s neck and kissing him as he pushed Ben backwards into the bedroom and sitting him down on the bed. Ben grinned at Callum taking in his bare upper half, as he watched Callum unzipping his jeans and throwing them across the room. 

“And you know what I’m looking forward to most?” 

Ben shuffled up the bed as Callum kneeled on the edge, crawling across the bed slowly, sliding on top of him and kissing him along his jaw, burying his head in Ben’s neck, kissing and licking Ben’s sensitive spot, making him moan. Ben groaned when Callum stopped to look at him. 

“Waking up next to you every morning and not getting up. Instead, I’m gonna kiss you over and over until your begging me for more...” Callum kissed Ben on his mouth multiple times, light but insistent, teasing Ben. 

“Cal...” 

“Then I’m gonna kiss your whole body, driving you crazy...”

He kissed Ben again, slipping his tongue past Ben’s lips and licking into his mouth, making him moan into Callum’s mouth. Callum smirked at Ben, as he pulled away, making him whine, before kissing the hollow of his throat and licking up, watching Ben’s eyes fluttering shut, trying to control himself.

Callum shuffled off Ben, trailing wet kisses everywhere, starting with his chest and along his side and stomach. He grinned at Ben as he pushed his head back further into the pillow, trying not to lose control so fast. Callum dragged Ben’s jeans and boxers down, the only clothing left between their warm bodies, tossing it aside, before leaning back down and pressing open-mouthed kisses along the inside of his thighs. 

“Then I’m gonna do this...” 

He wrapped his hand around Ben, hearing him let out a sigh, as he worked on him. 

“Oh God, Cal, that feels so good.”

“Oh and then, just make you moan my name some more, I’m gonna...”

He took Ben into his mouth making him gasp, as Callum’s warm mouth covered him, making him moan. 

“Cal!”

He gripped onto Callum’s hair pushing him further onto himself, making Ben whimper. 

“God, you make the most sexy noises Ben.” Callum smirked. 

Ben looked up and whined as he watched Callum licking and stroking him at the same time, giving him double the pleasure. He dropped his head back against the pillow scrunching his eye shut, rocking his hips forward, further into Callum’s mouth. 

Callum wrapped his hand around him again, making him shiver. He could feel the cold creeping onto him from Callum’s ring, making him smile, just thinking about marrying him. That thought got lost immediately as Callum licked him again, making him whine and sending him over the edge into Callum’s mouth. 

“Cal!” He grabbed Callum’s hand, squeezing tight, as he saw stars.

Callum lifted off Ben and fell down next to him, grinning at him, as Ben squeezed his eyes shut, panting. 

“God Ben, you look so sexy looking like that.” 

He traced his hand up and down Ben’s side, as he controlled his breathing, working himself down from his high. 

“Oh my god, that was amazing.” Ben managed to breathe out still with his eyes shut. 

“Only the best for you.”

Ben grinned as he opened his eyes to look at Callum. 

“Well, if that’s what your gonna do to me every morning, I’m definitely moving in.”

Ben smiled at him, as a grin crossed Callum’s face making his eyes light up. 

“I can’t wait.” Callum told him. 

“Neither can I. I’m gonna tell you your beautiful everyday.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep. Every. Day. And you know the best part about it?”

“What’s that?”

“That I just told you your beautiful and you didn’t deny it this time.”

“Yeah, well, your gonna insist it’s true, so...”

“Your more than beautiful. Your beautiful, amazing, brilliant, absolutely incredible and ridiculously sexy.”

Ben swung his legs over the bed and walked round to Callum’s side. 

“Where you going? Arrr, Ben, have we got to get back all ready, I was enjoying having you all to myself.” 

Ben grinned at him as Callum reached his hand out gripping onto Ben’s arm, not wanting to let go. Ben leaned down and kissed Callum, lifting his head up pulling him further into his mouth, Callum lifting himself up and sitting on the edge of the bed. Ben took Callum’s hands kissing both of them, stroking his thumbs across them and kissing where his ring was, before pulling him up off the bed and walking backwards out of the bedroom never looking away from Callum’s eyes. 

“You promised a shower...” Ben grinned at Callum as he led him into the bathroom, shutting the door, before pushing him against it and kissing him, slipping his tongue in. 

“Thought you were gonna make me get ready to go again.”

Ben turned the shower on, warming the water up, as he turned back to Callum and pressing open-mouthed kisses along his neck, making Callum moan, whimpering underneath Ben’s warm mouth, feeling his tongue caressing along his shoulder, jaw and neck. 

“Never crossed my mind...”

He turned Callum around, pushing him and himself into the shower, shutting the door and sealing them both in, the steam building up around them. 

They wrapped their arms around each other there mouths melting together, as they both sighed into each other. 

Ben pushed Callum against the wall, Callum grinning as he saw the hunger and desire in Ben’s eyes. 

Ben pinned Callum’s hands against the wall, keeping him where he was, capturing him in a bruising kiss, making them both moan, as the water flowed over them both. 

Ben dropped one of Callum’s hand to grip onto him, making Callum sink further into his knees and Ben’s hand letting out a loud whine. 

Ben kissed Callum’s mouth over and over as Callum whimpered into his mouth, before pulling away to look at him, still stroking his length, making him whimper some more. 

Ben melted every time he looked at Callum. His eyes fluttered shut, the steam and water droplets, beading on his hair plastered to his face and his eyelashes. 

A large drop rolled down Callum’s face onto his neck and throat. Ben leaned down licking it off Callum making him whine even louder. 

Callum whimpered a muffled cry against Ben’s mouth, arching his hips off the wall right into Ben, as he wrapped his hand around Callum, moving against him. He slid his eyes open to squint through the hot spray of water at Ben, who was smirking at him. 

Callum cupped his hand to the back of Ben’s neck and pulled him in, biting at his lips in demand. In the same motion Ben worked on Callum’s length, making him moan into Ben’s mouth, Ben teasing him with feather light strokes.

Callum closed his eyes again and dropped his head into Ben’s neck, crying his name, nearly getting lost in the sounds of the flowing water, as he peaked and shuddered against Ben, emptying himself onto Ben’s stomach. 

Ben loosened his grip, as Callum slid down the wall onto the floor panting and squeezing his eyes shut, as the water flowed over him. 

Ben leaned over him, bracing himself on the tiles, sheltering him from the worst of the shower’s pelt, the warm water running down his back and legs. 

Ben turned the shower head against the wall, so it didn’t come down on them as fast and sunk to the floor too, next to Callum, the water running down the back of them. 

They both rested their heads against the wall, closing their eyes, relishing in the adrenaline, Callum still panting and whimpering slightly. Ben brought his knees up to his chest and gripped onto Callum’s hand, resting on the floor of the shower. 

“Well, that was...” Ben started. 

“Intense...” 

Ben looked up at Callum, smiling still with his head against the wall. 

“M-h.” Ben couldn’t manage anything else. 

“Mind blowin’” Ben watched as Callum grinned to himself trying to slow his breathing down. 

“Well you did say earlier I was mind blowing in the bedroom department.”

“And the shower clearly. Oo, and the sofa. Or wherever.”

Callum opened his eyes, grinning at Ben, as Ben stroked his thumb across Callum’s hand and his ring. 

“I’ve still got you painted all over me.” Ben smirked, as Callum grinned and pulled Ben around. He pressed a light kiss to Ben’s lips before a pressing a deeper one to his neck, then throat. 

Ben moaned as Callum licked along his chest and stomach, making sure he was clean before pressing more open-mouthed kisses to his mouth, letting him taste the unique taste of Callum. 

“Better?” Callum asked. They sat with their backs against the wall again, Ben gripping onto Callum’s hand. 

“Better.” He squeezed Callum’s hand in his own, closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall as the warm water flowed down his neck and back. 

“Bet everyone’s wondering where we are?” Callum said after a while. They both just sat there looking at each other, the water still running down their backs. 

“Don’t really care, your my fiancé now, I’m allowed some time alone with you.”

Callum beamed at Ben, squeezing his hand in his. 

“What?”

“You calling me your fiancé. It’s sounds nice.” 

Ben grinned back at him. He reached up and turned the shower off. 

“Arr, don’t open the door.” Callum whined. 

“How else we gonna get out?”

“Argh, that’s one thing I hate about showers. You open the door and all the steam and heat goes out, makes me freezing.”

Ben smiled at Callum, stroking his hand still. 

“What you grinning at?”

“You moaning. Your like an old woman.”

“Oi! Are you telling me, you never get cold when you open the shower door?!”

“Suppose.”

“My point proven.” He smirked. 

“Yeah, but then I can get in bed with you to warm me up.”

Callum grinned at Ben, wrapping his hand around the back of neck and bringing his mouth to his own. 

“I love you Ben.”

“I love you too. Wait here.”

Ben stood up, grinning at Callum as he looked up and down at Ben. 

He opened the door, and stood out before shutting the door quickly, keeping the heat in for him. He wrapped a towel around himself, shivering slightly, smiling to himself thinking that Callum was right. 

He grabbed another towel and got back into the shower closing the door behind him again, wrapping it around Callum.

“Warm enough?”

“Yeah, thanks. Your a good person Ben.”

“It’s just a towel, come on.” 

Ben kissed Callum lightly before opening the door as they both got out. He rubbed his hands up and down Callum’s arms, trying to warm him up. 

“Not just the towel, you muppet. Everything. Your always making sure I’m happy or safe. Your just always doing anything and everything for me.”

“That’s because I love you and I want you to be happy and safe. I want to do anything and everything for you Cal, because if your happy, then I’m happy and I get to see you smile and laugh everyday. That’s all I want.”

“I love you.” Callum kissed Ben again, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“I know, you said not even two minutes ago.”

“Well, I want to tell you again. I...” He kissed Ben on his lips. “Love...” He kissed him lightly again. “You.”  
He kissed him a third time, slipping his tongue in, his grip getting tighter on Ben’s neck, pulling him further into his mouth. 

Callum opened the bathroom door and pushed Ben into the living room, crashing his mouth back against Ben’s. He pushed him down onto the sofa and straddled his hips, leaning down to kiss him. 

“We’ve been gone ages Cal, they’ll be sending out a search par...” Ben didn’t get to finish as Callum pushed himself against him kissing him over and over. 

Callum pulled away to look at Ben, watching as Ben opened his eyes, looking a little lost, when he realised Callum had stopped kissing him. 

“I promised a tour of the whole flat, that includes the bedroom...” He kissed him again. “And the shower...” He kissed along his jaw and buried his head in his neck. “And the sofa...” Ben moaned as Callum licked along his neck, marking him, ripping the towels off them both and pressing their still wet bodies together. 

“Three times in just over an hour, wow Callum, you weren’t kidding when your literally trying to have sex with me a hundred times in one day, everywhere. I mean the bedroom, shower and sofa, got any other places you’ve been thinking of, I’m open to ideas.” He grinned at Callum as he stroked his thumb across Callum’s hand in his, swinging then slightly 

“What? I can’t help it! It’s not my fault your too sexy! Although, the car hasn’t been experimented with yet...” Callum grinned at Ben as they walked round the corner to the Vic. 

“Well, we’re gonna have to sort that out, aren’t we? Sooner rather than later.”

Ben groaned as a snowball came flying out of nowhere, and hit him on the front. He looked up and glared at Jay, standing next to Lexi. 

“Before you say anything, Lex made me do it.” He winced as noticed Ben glaring at him. 

“Course Jay, she held a bloody gun to your head did she?”

“Well, she did give me her evils, glared at me and folded her arms, tutting at me, cos I said no the first time. In my eyes that’s slightly scarier than a gun.”

Lexi next to him, picking up more snow and throwing, rather terribly, at Ben.

Ben casually wiped his other hand, not holding Callum’s along the wall, going unnoticed by Jay, and threw it at him, his aim rather accurate. 

“Ben!”

“What?! You threw one at me!”

Jay glared at him, as he wiped himself down. “Come on, everyone’s been waiting for you to come back. No guesses for what you’ve been doing.”

Jay and Lexi disappeared back into the Vic, leaving them alone again. 

“How come he didn’t throw snow at you?”

“I’m obviously his favourite.” Callum chuckled to himself, squeezing Ben’s hand in his. 

“We best go in, everyone will think we’ve gone again.” Callum pulled Ben by his hand, back into the Vic with him. 

“Where have you two been?” Lola asked them, when she saw them both together. 

“Actually don’t answer that.” Lola shook her head trying to get the image out of her head. 

“Daddy, I’ve been practising your dance moves, when you were gone for aaggees, look.”

Ben laughed as Lexi, attempted to wiggle her hips. 

“Have you been trying to teach her that?” Callum actually looked scared. 

“Yes! Are saying I’m bad at dancing?!” Ben teased. 

“Course not babe, just saying don’t think Craig from Strictly would approve of your... moves.”

Ben gasped as he looked at Callum with his eyes wide. 

“What?”

The biggest grin crossed his face as he held Callum’s face in his hands. 

“You. Watch. Strictly?!”

“Yeah, why?”

“Oh my god.”

“Whaat?!”

“You watch Strictly!”

Callum frowned. “You just said that.”

Ben started bouncing around.  
“Cal! You watch Strictly!” 

“Yes, Ben! Don’t even say it again.”

“Jay said I’m definitely gay, cos I watch it. I mean, who doesn’t watch it? Apart from Jay. Oh my god Cal, this is the best news I’ve heard ALL DAY.”

“Except you saying yes of course.” He added as an after thought. 

“Why is this exciting news?”

“I can watch it with you!”

Callum chuckled to himself. 

“I can just imagine you, sitting on your own, eating popcorn, watching it.”

“Oi! Lola and Lex watch it. You are definitely gay, Jay will say so now.”

“I think we’ve already established that.” Callum grinned as he leaned down to kiss Ben. 

They broke apart as Lexi came running over.

“Daddy, does you and Callum getting married mean that Callum’s my daddy too now?”

Ben looked at Callum and smiled. He looked like he was going to cry again, he’d been doing a lot of that today. Ben wrapped his arm around Callum’s waist, rubbing his hand up and down his side. 

Callum knelt down to Lexi’s level, stroking her hair and smiling at her. 

“I’d love to be your daddy, if you’ll have me.”

Lexi threw her arms around him, squeezing him tight.

“Your my Daddy Callum now.” She ran off to find Lola, Callum still kneeling on the floor, unable to move. 

Ben stroked the top of Callum’s head. “You okay?”

“Erm, yeah, just a bit overwhelmed.” He stood up wrapping his arms around Ben in a hug. 

“She’s lucky you have you, Cal. So am I.”

Callum looked up and frowned at Mick, as he heard him clinking a glass with a spoon, trying to get everyone’s attention, standing on a chair. Linda turned the music down so they could hear him. 

Ben turned around too, hooking his fingers around Callum’s. 

“What’s he doing?” Ben whispered to him. 

“No idea.”

“Is he drunk?”

“Most likely.” Callum whispered back. 

“Erm, I’d like to say a few words. You know I’ve always thought of Callum as my son...”

“Yep, he’s definitely drunk.” Callum stated to Ben, gripping onto his hand. 

“And I’d like to congratulate you Callum, on your engagement to Ben. I hope you know that you’ve both got everyone’s love and support here in this room. I’m speaking on behalf of all of us here. The two of you are surrounded by people who are so happy and thankful that we will get to be a part of your special day, whenever that shall be. I’m gonna say it, so don’t get annoyed Ben...”

Ben frowned at Mick, wondering what he was going to say. He wrapped his arm Callum’s waist resting his head on Callum’s shoulder. 

“I’m sure most of us never thought that six months ago we’d be standing here now, but here we are. It’s want everyone’s thinking, so don’t get annoyed Ben. You are both wonderful people who are madly in love with each other. 

You finish each other’s sentences and can communicate without even saying a word. You know how to make each other laugh and smile and you know how to comfort each other as well. And in my eyes, that’s what love is. There is no question at all that you were always meant to be together. I have so much love and respect for the two of you, for the lengths that you would go to for each other to make each other happy. Never lose what you two have, because it is a priceless thing that you are lucky to be able to enjoy.”

Ben smiled at Callum as he cried again, watching Mick, stroking up and down his side. 

“I swear your meant to do the whole speech thing after the wedding, not now.” Ben whispered to Callum. 

“I think he’s drunk.” Callum chuckled. 

Ben looked back at Mick when he said his name. 

“Ben, you are family now. And because of you two, you have brought two families closer together. From this point forward, you will be inseparable. You won’t just be living side by side, Yes everyone, Callum told me he asked Ben to move in with him. Now you will be living as one person. You will make important decisions and meaningful memories together. I should know, with my lovely L here.”

He smiled at Linda before continuing. 

“I think you should get him down Cal, he’s gonna fall off the chair and break something in a minute.”

“From the day the two of you decided to take a chance on each other to the moment Ben popped the question and Callum said yes, you have probably been taken through a whirlwind of events throughout your romantic journey together. I just want to say to remember to be kind to each other. Be patient and understanding. Don’t forget to communicate, to laugh, and to love each other. Do these things and you will have a great recipe for a happy, long, and successful marriage. You don’t know how proud of you I am Callum and how much I love you. I would also like to thank you, Ben, because nobody loves Callum quite like you do. You bring out the best in him and make him so happy, so I’ll be forever grateful for that. 

Anyway, I’m gonna stop talking now, cos your both crying, it’s gonna flood in here. I was only meant to say a few words, but it turned into a whole speech. You just wait until your wedding boys, I’ll have another speech for ya! So L, turn the music back up!

So I’d like to raise a glass to... my son.”

He smiled warmly at Callum. 

“And his fiancé, very soon to be my-sort-of-son-in-law, Ben!”

He grabbed a glass and raised it in the air, before drinking some and getting down from the chair. 

Ben turned around to Callum, still with his arms around his waist. He laughed as they were both crying. 

“Happy tears, don’t worry.” Callum said to him. 

“Well, I’d be worried if they weren’t happy tears. 

“Dance with me?”

“I am not dancing with you Ben, if your gonna do your whole weird moves thingy.” 

“Fine, I’ll go dance with my daughter then.” Ben glared at Callum, before grinning at him and going to find Lexi. 

Callum sat down at the bar and grinned as Ben twirled Lexi round, the biggest smile on both of their faces. 

“Thanks for everything you said Mick, it really means a lot to both of us.”

“Well, it’s all true. You are my son Callum.”

Callum smiled at Mick. He’d been more of a father to him than Jonno ever had. 

“It meant so much to Ben too. You don’t know what calling him family meant to him. He’s always wanted to be part of a proper family. A loving one.”

He looked back over at Ben, twirling Lola around and hugging her. 

“He is family now.”

“Thanks again for everything you said.”

“That’s alright, son. We all want you to be happy not just me.”

“I am.” Callum smiled at Mick before, walking behind Ben and wrapping his arms around his waist, making him jump. 

“Cal, I thought you were still at the bar!”

Callum rested his head on Ben’s shoulder burying his face in his neck. 

“Well, you thought wrong...”

Ben turned around in Callum’s arms, kissing him once, then twice before resting his head on Callum’s shoulder, both swaying slightly to the music. 

“Is this classed as dancing...” Ben whispered into Callum’s neck. 

“It’s more of a sway...”

Ben smiled, pressing a kiss to Callum’s neck, wrapping his arms around him a little tighter. 

“Have yourself a merry little Christmas...”

“Oh god, is that Lo on the karaoke?” Ben said into Callum’s neck. 

“She’s not that bad.”

“Hmm.” Callum smiled as the vibrations travelled through his body. 

“From now on, all our troubles will be far away...”

They both stayed wrapped around one another, swaying to the slow song, both with the heads resting in each other necks. Ben smiled as Callum’s aftershave filled his nose with the unique scent of him.

“Through the years, we all will be together...”

Ben loved moments like these. They didn’t need to say anything, but they were still together and happy. 

“So have yourself a merry little Christmas...”

They felt their hearts beat as one, two souls coming together and making one. Warmth and love was everything they felt.

They stayed like that even after the song finished, for what felt like ages, before Ben slowly pulled away. He unwrapped himself from Callum’s hold yet never moved away. He let out a shaky breath as Callum stared at him, trust and love, flowing from his eyes. Ben trailed his eyes all over his face. 

“You're so beautiful.” Ben whispered. He reached up caressing the side of Callum’s face, stroking softly on his jaw. 

They held each other's gaze, as Ben continued to stroke his jaw and across his lips. The moment of the atmosphere in the air was indescribable, their hearts beating so quickly, afraid of them bursting with love. 

Callum smiled softly, as he leaned down and softly pressed their lips together, closing his eyes. The kiss was soft and so full of that love they felt in their hearts, all of it pouring into a single kiss.  
  
Ben slowly pulled away, his eyes remained closed. He could hear Callum catching his breath slowly before he felt him kiss his lips softly again.

“You can open your eyes, now.” Callum whispered. 

Ben opened them, seeing him smiling at him as Callum stroked the back of his neck with his thumbs.  
  
Ben and Callum smiled at each other, the rest of the Vic melting away, leaving the two of them alone in their own bubble. It seemed a slow dance and a soft kiss could be as breathtaking as them making love to each other, earlier. 

Ben rested his head against Callum’s, both closing their eyes again. 

“Merry Christmas, Mr soon-to-be Callum Highway-Mitchell, Mitchell-Highway. Whichever you want. I love you more than life.”

“And Merry Christmas to you, Mr soon-to-be Ben Mitchell-Highway, Highway-Mitchell. I love you more than anything in the whole universe.”


End file.
